Who's In The Darkness?
by Katsa101
Summary: A year had come and gone and Sam Winchester had failed to save Dean from being taken to hell. Now he was hunting again, with a familiar face helping him but what he doesn't know is that Dean is about to return. And what role will Kaylee play in the brother's future after being MIA for the past year and a half? Only time will tell. SEQUEL TO WHERE IN THE DARKNESS? Dean/OC/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Previously on Supernatural**

 _"_ _Dean made a deal with the crossroads demon to bring you back… and you know what it cost him? Little Dean over there has 1 year to live" Kaylee spat viciously._

 _"_ _Kaylee!" Dean snapped but Kaylee spun around to face him._

 _'_ _What? You thought I was going to keep that a secret? why? because we are family? Oh please, you boys don't think of me as family and you know, deep down you never did. I mean, let's look at our track record, shall we? I drop everything to help you boys find your father; who hates me by the way. And then, I help you track down and kill the demon that killed your mother, your girlfriend and your father. Now, let's see what have you have done for me? Oh, that's right! You killed the only leads I ever had on the vampire that killed my family and the demon who kidnapped and experimented on me!" Kaylee mocked angrily circling Dean and Sam as they looked at her shocked and confused._

 _"_ _Kaylee…" Dean tried to say but Kaylee silenced him._

 _"_ _I'm not finished yet. But I forgave you, like I always did because I did consider you family… and along the way little old me was forced to reveal what I truly am to you and how do you react? Oh, that's right! You called me a monster. You told me I'm no better than the creatures that we hunt and kill for a living. But once again I come crawling back when Sammy tells me you are dying. And why? Because I fucking loved you! and I believed you every time you said you loved me. Every time you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me even though every damn chance you got you made me feel like a monster. AND THEN you go and make a deal with the damn crossroads demon so that you only have one year left to live! AND THE WORST PART IS YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW IT WAS GOING TO AFFECT ME!" Kaylee shouted at Dean making Sam and him blink away some tears._

 _"_ _Kaylee…" Sam started to say but Kaylee walked over to Sam laughing hollowly._

 _"_ _Oh Sammy, poor little Sammy. You were almost as bad as Dean. Dean may have made me believe he loved me when he clearly only saw me as a monster but you... you made me believe you accepted me. You made me believe that because we were both freaks with demon blood running through our veins that I finally had someone who understood. But it was all a lie, wasn't it? What did you say when we were hunting Max? You claimed that a human who was murdering people deserved to live more than a monster. Well you know what? I'm done, you can both go rot in hell with parents for all I care. I mean, Dean is going to be there in a year anyway" Kaylee mocked before grabbing her bags from the Impala and disappearing into the forest leaving two very stunned, confused and crying Winchester brothers._

 _Kaylee ran as far away as fast as she could, tears in her eyes as she stopped on top of a cliff and looked out at the trees below her. She pulled out her phone and called the last number in her call log._

 _"_ _It's done" Kaylee said emotionlessly._

…..

 **1 year and 4 months later…**

Bobby and recently resurrected Dean Winchester were driving along after yet another strange attack on Dean that resulted in every window and glass object in the hotel room shattering from a high pitch sound and the shaking of the building. Bobby had pulled him out before any real harm could happen to Dean and after a week of trying to discover what had pulled Dean out of hell, they were coming up empty. They had even tried a psychic named Pamela who ended up blinded after an encounter with the creature.

"How you doing, kid?" Bobby asked from the driver's seat worried about the man sitting next to him in his car. "Aside from the church bells ringing in my head... peachy" Dean said sarcastically before pulling out his phone and calling Sam. "What are you doing?" Dean asked curiously. "Couldn't sleep. Went to get a burger" Sam lied smoothly. "In my car?" Dean asked annoyed. "Force of habit, sorry" Sam said referring to the fact that after Dean was killed and sent to hell, Sam adopted the Impala. "What are you doing up?" Sam asked quickly before Dean could say anything about the Impala. "Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer" Dean lied looking over at Bobby who was staring at him in shock. "All right. Well, uh, spill some for me, huh?" Sam said and Dean motioned for Bobby to be silent. "Done. Yeah, I'll catch you later" Dean said hanging up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked confused. "Because he'd just try to stop us" Dean said firmly. "From what?" Bobby demanded. "Summoning this thing. It's time we face it head on" Dean said annoyed. "You can't be serious" Bobby scoffed in disbelief. "As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby" Dean said sick of not knowing what brought him back. "We don't know what it is. It could be a demon. It could be anything" Bobby argued trying to make him see reason. "That's why we got to be ready for anything. We got the big-time magic knife. You got an arsenal in the trunk" Dean said pulling out the demon killing knife that they had gotten from the demon; Ruby last year. "This is a bad idea" Bobby muttered. "I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Dean asked seriously.

"We could choose life" Bobby replied sarcastically. "Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? Well, I got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand" Dean explained simply. "Dean, we could use Sam for this" Bobby added worried but Dean shook his head. "Nah, he's better off where he is" Dean replied not wanting to put his brother in danger as they pulled up at an abandoned barn, painting it with every symbol and trap that they can think of.

"That's a hell of an art project you got going there" Dean commented walking over to the table with Bobby's weapons placed on them. "Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How are you doing?" Bobby asked. "Stakes, iron, silver, salt, a knife... We're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of" Dean said simply as Bobby groaned. "This is still a bad idea" Bobby muttered. "Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first 10 times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded before walking off and starting the summoning and Latin ritual. Once they had finished they waited around for what felt like hours.

"You sure you did the ritual right? Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" Dean asked before a large gust of wind came and started blowing around the barn. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind" Dean said before the light bulbs started exploding. The front door was opened by a gust of wind and man wearing a suit and long brown trench coat walked in. He walked straight over the devil's trap they had painted so Dean and Bobby started shooting him with rock salt but that had no effect either. Dean picked up the demon knife and walked towards the man.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" He said simply. "Yeah. Thanks for that" Dean said before stabbing him in the heart with the demon knife. The man looked down at the knife and pulled it out without feeling any pain at all. Bobby went to hit him from behind with an iron crowbar but he caught the crowbar and touched Bobby on the forehead with two fingers making him collapse to the ground.

"We need to talk, Dean" He said turning to Dean. "Alone" he added as he looked down at the unconscious man. Dean quickly ran over to Bobby and checked his pulse.

"Bobby's alive" A woman's voice said making Dean spin around to see a woman stepping out of the shadows wearing black cargo pants and a long dark red jacket with her face covered by a hoodie. "Who are you?" Dean demanded looking over at the man. "Castiel" Castiel introduced casually flipping through the book that Bobby was reading from moments earlier. "Yeah, I figured that much. I mean _what_ are you?" Dean asked sarcastically already finding out his name earlier on in the week.

"He's an angel of the lord" The woman explained mystically as she disappeared and reappeared next to Castiel, her face still covered. "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing" Dean scoffed standing up. "This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith" Castiel said before a large lighting storm hit and in the flashing lights of the storm, Castiel's shadowy wings were revealed. Dean stepped back in surprised before recovering and turning to the mysterious woman.

"And what are you? His groupie?" Dean mocked trying to not show how scared he really was right now. The woman chuckled dryly before stepping forward and removing her hoodie to reveal…

"Kaylee?" Dean gasped shocked going to take a step towards her before stopping himself. Dean watched as Kaylee tilted her head to the side and looked over at Castiel asking him a silent question. Castiel replied with a single look making Kaylee turn back to Dean. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you" Kaylee said shocking Dean and he spun to face Castiel with a growl. "What did you do to her?" Dean asked thinking about the last time he saw Kaylee and the fact that after that night she went MIA. No one had heard from her or her whereabouts for over a year now and here she was with an angel of the lord with no memory of him. "He did nothing that I did not ask for. If you want to know I will explain later but as for right now. We have more pressing matters" Kaylee explained firmly before walking back over to Castiel and leaning against the table next to him. The same table that had Bobby and Dean's weapons laid out on it.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes" Dean said to Castiel but he couldn't stop looking back at Kaylee, her now light blue eyes looking around the barn, bored. "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be… overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice... but you already knew that" Castiel explained stepping forward slightly and Kaylee smirked. "You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume" Dean said sarcastically. "That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong" Castiel said simply making Kaylee chuckle.

"I told you so" She said to Castiel, who gave her a look that said simply put 'not the right time'.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What? Holy tax accountant?" Dean mocked making Kaylee stop laughing and roll her eyes at Dean. "This? This is... a vessel" Castiel explained looking down at himself. "You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked disgusted. "He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this" Kaylee explained sticking up for Castiel which shocked Dean. "Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you, really? And why don't you remember me, Kaylee?" Dean snapped frustrated but Kaylee raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a lazy grin but remained silent.

"I told you" Castiel said confused as to why Dean didn't believe him. "Right. And why would an angel rescue me from hell?" Dean asked heatedly and Castiel stepped closer to Dean. "Good things do happen, Dean" Castiel said and Dean looked over at Kaylee, who was picking her nails bored. "Not in my experience" Dean muttered.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved" Castiel asked sadly and Dean once again looked over at Kaylee sadly. He didn't think he deserved it because of the things he said and did to Kaylee and now… she doesn't know who he is. "Why'd you do it?" Dean asked confused looking back at Castiel because looking at Kaylee hurt too much. "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you" Castiel explained firmly.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me why Kaylee doesn't remember me" Dean said firmly and Castiel looked over his shoulder at Kaylee who was twirling a dagger from the weapons table around her fingers. She paused and looked over at them as if realizing they were talking to her. She looked at Castiel, who nodded to her and walked over to her side. "You are Dean Winchester, correct?" Kaylee asked curiously as she walked towards him. Dean nodded slowly. "Your brother is Sam Winchester?" Kaylee asked and her tone suggested she had no idea who Sam was either. Dean nodded once more before seeing Kaylee disappear and then reappear seconds later with two packages in her hands. She handed them both to Dean. He looked at them to see one was addressed to 'Kaylee' and was opened. It had a video tape in it. The other was sealed and was addressed to 'Sammy Winchester'. Dean looked back up at her confused.

"Watch them with your brother. It should explain everything you need to know" Kaylee explained before both Castiel and Kaylee disappeared leaving a very confused Dean in the barn with Bobby.

…


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, so Kaylee is working with an _Angel_?" Sam asked once he met up with Bobby and Dean back at Bobby's house and was told everything that happened. "Yeah, and she doesn't remember us at all" Dean explained holding the two packages in his hands. "What's that?" Sam asked reading the unopened one and seeing it had his name on it. Dean tossed it to him and Sam caught it easily and opened it to reveal another video tape. "She told me to watch them with you and it would explain everything" Dean said pulling out the tape that was addressed to herself and stared at it, unsure if he even wanted to know. Bobby took the tape from him and put it in the video player. They all sat down on the lounge with a beer and watched as Kaylee appeared on the screen. But it wasn't the same Kaylee they saw hours earlier and it definitely wasn't the same Kaylee they knew from a year ago. She was thin, pale and her eyes looked like they had no emotion in them at all. She bit her lip nervously and sighed before looking up at the camera and the brothers and Bobby saw that her eyes weren't pure white like they normally were but they also weren't the same light blue eyes from earlier. They were dull, void of any light or strength.

"Kaylee… if you're watching this than it means that Castiel's experiment was successful. You must be scared… and confused. You will notice that you have large gaps in your memory especially from the past 3-4 years but it's okay. It was the plan. I didn't make this video to tell you what happened during those times… or even why I made Castiel erase parts of our memory but I do need to tell you three very important things…" Kaylee said, her voice dull and voice of any emotions as well. Sam, Bobby and Dean watched the tape with mixed feelings. Concern over what had happened to Kaylee and hurt from the things she said to them the last time they were together. Kaylee lent forward and rested her elbows on her knees as she looked directly into the camera as if trying to stare into her future self's eyes.

"Firstly; _you_ wanted this. No one made you erase your memory. No one coerced you. No one manipulated you. You wanted this because it was the only way for you to move on with your life. Secondly; I don't know if you will remember the last few months with Castiel but you made a deal with him. He erases certain people from your memory and you swear an oath to serve him and only him for the rest of your life. This was your decision, not his. He didn't want to erase your memory but you told him that was the only way you could help him. But Kaylee, you may serve him now but you can also trust him. More than you can trust anyone else in this world. He saved your life. And Thirdly; don't go searching for your missing memories. Don't go asking people about what happened during those periods you don't remember. It's not worth it. Trust me. You will notice there is two packages; one addressed to yourself and one addressed to a 'Sammy Winchester'. You don't know who he is anymore but he deserves to know what happened to you. Perhaps the only person who truly deserves to know the truth. So, if you get the chance make sure that video gets to him, but never, ever watch it. You won't like hearing what you have to say to him" Kaylee explained firmly and as clearly as possible before the video turned off.

"She must have made that video for herself…" Sam muttered breaking the silence that had fallen over Bobby, Sam and Dean. "Did you see how thin and broken she looked?" Bobby added in shock for the woman he considered a daughter. "That didn't explain anything to us!" Dean growled frustrated and annoyed to hide his pain and hurt. Sam stood up and put in the video that was addressed to him. "Maybe this will have more answers…" Sam suggested as he grabbed them some more beers and sat back between Dean and Bobby as the same broken and thin Kaylee popped back onto the TV.

"Sam… Sammy… if you are watching this than it means I'm either dead and a friend has made sure that you get this video or I'm alive but I have no memory of you" Kaylee said choking slightly at the start before recovering and going numb and cold. Sam lent forward, watching intently. "I know you probably hate me for the things I said to you and D…" Kaylee said before trailing off unable to say Dean's name. She cleared her throat getting a hold of her emotions for continuing.

"For what I said to you and Dean, but I need you to know _why_ I said those things…"

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"_** ** _A door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it'd be him" Dean said before Kaylee's phone started to ring. She looked down at saw it was Kane's phone._**

 ** _"_** ** _Excuse me" Kaylee said before walking off into the forest._** ** _"_** ** _Hey Kane, what's up?" Kaylee asked putting her hand in her pocket and pacing back and forth, keen to get back to the brothers and work out what their next move was._** ** _"_** ** _Hello Daemon Lupus" A female voice said into the phone and it wasn't Madison's voice. It sounded like a little girl's voice but still Kaylee froze in her steps and fear spread through her body quickly._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?" Kaylee demanded and the little girl chuckled on the phone._** ** _"_** ** _Oh, I think you know exactly who I am. Most people call me Lilith… but you know me as your creator" Lilith introduced and Kaylee remained silent, froze. "In case it isn't obvious, I have Kane… the other female dog that with him is now dead so you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do otherwise Kane is going to be tortured and trust me when I say that being in hell has given me some very unique ways of keeping people alive for months while I torture them" Lilith threatened and Kaylee's heartbeat quickened at the thought of Kane being tortured. She bit her lip in thought but ultimately came to a decision very quickly._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you want me to do?" She asked softly and Lilith chuckled darkly. "That's a good puppy… First thing you are going to do is cut ties with those Winchester Boys. I want them to hate you Kaylee, hate you so much that they will never come looking for you again" Lilith instructed and Kaylee's heart broke as she knew exactly how to make Sam and Dean hate her. "Okay" She said softly, preparing herself what she had to do to save Kane._**

 ** _"_** ** _Call me when it's done Kaylee. Don't keep me waiting" Lilith warned before hanging up._**

"Lilith was the one who ordered another white eyed demon named Alastair to create me, he was the one that kidnapped me as a child but unlike what Azazel did to Sam, Alastair didn't just drip blood into my mouth… he removed half of the blood from my body and replaced it with his own. My werewolf genes kept the demon blood under control which was why they thought I was a failure but as I hit puberty the demon blood finally showed itself." Kaylee explained making Dean freeze at Alastair's name but thankfully Bobby and Sam didn't notice the change in Dean because they were too busy watching Kaylee. "I know I should have warned you or sent you some sort of message about what was going on… but I was scared and I was stupid. So, I met up with Lilith and became the very thing she created me to be; her personal weapon… her personal killer. I did everything she asked without question… because I was scared but then I found out something that would change everything. I found out that Lilith held the contract for Dean's life" Kaylee said making Bobby and Sam look over at Dean who gulped but watched the screen frozen.

"I knew he only had around two months to go and even though you both hated me… I still loved you both, you were still my family and I knew I had to try and save him. So, I tried to kill her… I tried and failed. She captured me and spent the next two months torturing me and making me watch as she tortured Kane. And just when I thought I couldn't take anymore… she made me watch as she got her hell hounds to kill Dean… she made me watch as she pinned you to the wall, helpless to save your brother and that's when my heart couldn't take anymore… my heart shattered. I had failed Dean" Kaylee said clearing her throat once more and taking a deep breath to compose herself before continuing.

"I knew that you would never forgive me for working for Lilith all those months and I couldn't stand the thought of failing you… and that's when my mind broke. I had failed you in so many ways." Kaylee said making Sam wipe away some tears as Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lilith took me back to her hideout where she was keeping Kane and finally… finally she ended his misery and made me watch as she killed Kane… and that's when my soul shattered. I had failed Kane. I had failed the three people who meant the world to me… all in the same day, all in the same _hour_ and in doing so I was no longer Kaylee. I was a broken, shattered version of her with no heart, no mind and no soul… all that remained was the killer that Lilith had created. So, I did what I did best. I killed… everything. Not just the demons but the humans; men, women, children. I even killed the animals and plants. I killed until my body was too bruised, and bloodied, and broken to continue but still it wasn't enough. Lilith had escaped. She was the only one to escape. And that knowledge was what finally broke my spirit" Kaylee explained, her dull, lifeless eyes staring into the camera as Dean, Sam and Bobby all sat in stunned silence on the lounge, tears in their eyes and aching hearts.

"And that's when Castiel found me. He found me lying on a pile of the bodies that I had killed, broken. Not just my body but my mind, my soul, my heart and my spirit. He took me to a safe house where he healed my body instantly but he couldn't fix the rest of me. For 3 months, he forced me to eat, to drink, to bathe… hell he even forced me to use to the toilet and the entire time I didn't utter a single word. For 3 months, he kept me alive while all I wanted to do was die until I finally I asked him 'why?'"

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why are you bothering to save me?" Kaylee asked, her voice dull and hoarse from not using it in months. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed beside her and looked down at her. If he was shocked that this was the first time she had spoken, he didn't show it. "Because I need your help Kaylee. I need your help to stop Lilith. I want to use you against her. I want to use her greatest weapon to be the end of her" Castiel explained calmly as Kaylee's dull eyes stared up at him. Castiel swore he saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes… the first sign of life in her in 3 months but it faded quickly as if it tried to push its way through the darkness but didn't have enough strength to make it._**

 ** _"_** ** _I want to help you kill Lilith but… I'm useless in my current state. You may have fixed my body but I'm useless without the rest of me…" Kaylee explained before trailing off and getting an idea. "What is it?" Castiel asked sensing the wheels turning in her mind of a plan. Kaylee struggled to sit up and with Castiel's help she managed it. "I'll make you a deal Castiel. I will swear an oath to serve you… and only you… for the rest of my life. You can use me against Lilith… against anyone you want… all you have to do to is erase three people from my memories" Kaylee said shocking Castiel. He stood up and paced the room quietly._**

 ** _"_** ** _You need me to be 100% to kill Lilith and as long as I remember how I failed Dean, Sam and Kane… I will never be whole again. But if you erase them from my memories then my heart, mind and soul will be healed… will never have been broken and shattered beyond repair. I will be able to be the killer that Lilith trained me to be. I will be able to use that against her… for you" Kaylee continued begging Castiel to do this for her. She didn't want to feel this emptiness anymore. She didn't want to feel this never-ending pain. She wanted to kill Lilith and knew this was the only way it was going to be possible._**

"Castiel told me that he had never erased _part_ of a person's memory before and it may be dangerous… but I didn't care. I had nothing left to lose. So, he agreed and I swore an oath to serve him… it's not an excuse but hopefully it will answer any questions you have when the time is right… Stay safe Sammy and just know I am so proud to have known you and been a part of your life. Goodbye" Kaylee said before the video turned off. Bobby's house was completely silent and none of them knew what to say.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel and Kaylee had gone back to the safe house that she had been living at for past 4 months to give Dean some time to watch the videos and process the information. The first thing Kaylee does when returning home is to make sure that symbols that kept them hidden from demons were freshly painted on every wall, window and door. Today was no different but as she was doing it she could feel Castiel's eyes watching her. It wasn't uncommon for Castiel to watch Kaylee and as unnerving as it used to be, she had finally gotten used to it. Kaylee sighed and put down the paint as she finished the last wall and spun around to look at Castiel who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Why did you insist I go to that meeting? I was not needed at all" Kaylee asked curiously as she pulled out the dagger she had stolen from Bobby's weapons table and started sharpening it. Castiel watched the movement of the dagger on the sharpener before looking back up at Kaylee's eyes. "I wanted to you there for two reasons; first, I wanted to see what your presence would do to Dean considering he hasn't seen you for over a year" Castiel explained walking over and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed calmly over his chest. Kaylee gave him a knowing, lazy smirk that he had become familiar with more recently in the past month since she had her memories erased but also it seemed she had erased her humanity as well.

"To see if we could use his… history with me to make him join our cause" Kaylee concluded and Castiel nodded confirming her assumption. Kaylee nodded approvingly as the wheels in her head turned about different possibilities. One of the reasons Castiel wanted Kaylee so badly wasn't because she was a skilled hunter and killer. No, there were plenty of them in the world. He wanted her because she planned everything meticulously. She thought of every possible outcome and had contingency plans for her contingency plans. She was smart… too smart for her own good sometimes. "And the other reason?" Kaylee asked curiously as she focused on her dagger but stopped and looked up when Castiel didn't reply. He was watching her carefully through slightly narrowed eyes. "What?" Kaylee asked with an exaggerated sigh and Castiel walked over to her, looking in her eyes as if trying to read her soul. "I wanted to see what your reaction to seeing him was as well" Castiel admitted softly and Kaylee gave him an amused smile. "In case whatever you did to my memory couldn't handle seeing him in person" Kaylee added raising an eye in question and Castiel nodded silently, still watching her curiously.

"Well you don't need to worry about me, Castiel. I felt nothing towards Dean. No memories came back. Nothing" Kaylee explained honestly as she put down the dagger and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and looked inside but only found two beers and a leftover chicken. She clicked her tongue annoyed as she thought about the fact she needed to do some more food shopping soon. "That's good, because I am going to need you to keep an eye on Dean Winchester" Castiel ordered and Kaylee looked at him over her shoulder. "In what capacity?" Kaylee asked casually as she grabbed one of the beers and opened it, taking a swig. "Make sure he doesn't die" Castiel added firmly as he watched Kaylee chuckle to herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Castiel asked genuinely confused as Kaylee put down her beer and lent against the kitchen counter with her arms folded. "The golden boy; Dean isn't going to like us watching his every movement" Kaylee explained simply and Castiel frowned slightly. "Is that a relevant factor?" Castiel asked and Kaylee laughed and shook her head in amusement and disbelief.

"Oh, my dear Castiel, you really have no people skills, do you?" Kaylee mocked playfully making Castiel raise an eyebrow at her. "And _your_ any better?" He retorted making Kaylee give him a lazy grin as she picked up her beer. "I have people skills I just _choose_ not to use them" Kaylee stated winking at Castiel and she could have sworn she saw amusement in his eyes before they disappeared back into indifference. "But, back to what we were saying before. If you want Dean to join us, we need him to trust us and he won't ever trust us if we spy on him" Kaylee explained seriously and Castiel considered her words carefully. "You have more experience in dealing with humans so I will refer to your… knowledge for this" Castiel said simply and Kaylee skilfully hid her shock because Castiel never listened to her opinions… mostly because they were always sarcastic or mocking him but still it was a big step for him. "Okay then… I'll be back" Kaylee said nodding to Castiel before disappearing before the angel could ask what she was going to do.

…..

Kaylee appeared in Bobby's kitchen to find Bobby leaning against the kitchen table talking to Dean and a man she didn't recognize. She figured he must be Sam Winchester. They all snapped their eyes over to her when she appeared and Kaylee smiled warmly at Bobby walking over and giving him a big hug. He looked at Dean and Sam confused before slowly wrapping his arms around the woman he had once considered a daughter.

"Hello Bobby, it's been a while!" She said happily as she stepped back to see Bobby looking at her confused as well as Dean and Sam. "So, you remember _Bobby_ but not us?" Dean snapped jealously which made Kaylee turn to him with a smug grin on her face. "Aw don't tell me you are jealous of the old man?" Kaylee mocked stepping towards Dean with an amused smirk on her face. Bobby stepped forward and placed a hand Kaylee spinning her around to face him. "Old man?" Bobby asked annoyed making Kaylee chuckle and wink playfully at him. Bobby felt his heart swell at the return of Kaylee even if she was kind of… different than what they were used too.

"I think what Dean meant was why do you remember Bobby when you met him through Dean and I?" Sam asked speaking up for the first time since she arrived. He was in shock at seeing her for the first time, much like Dean was and could only stare in silence as she hugged Bobby lovingly and taunted Dean like he was prey and she was the predator playing with her food. Kaylee spun around to face Sam and even though her face was unreadable he thought for just a second that her eyes softened slightly.

"You must be Sam Winchester?" Kaylee asked already knowing the answer but Sam nodded none-the-less and she walked over to him ignoring the way Dean's body twitched as he refrained from pulling Sam behind him. She looked Sam up and down, studying and memorizing every part of him before landing back on his face. "Did you get the video?" Kaylee asked him kindly shocking Dean, Bobby and Sam about how she was treating Sam considering how she treated Dean moments ago. "Ye…yes" Sam stuttered completely unprepared for this version of Kaylee. She smiled softly at him and nodded slightly. "Good. I hope it answered any… questions you had" She said before turning around to face Dean, who was looking at Sam confused, shock and slightly hurt and jealous but when he looked to Kaylee he only saw indifference towards him.

"Castiel has ordered me to… keep an eye on you. Keep you safe" Kaylee said to Dean making Sam and Bobby look at him worried as he stared back at Dean. "Why?" Dean demanded but the only response he got was Kaylee's signature lazy smirk. She looked at Bobby and Sam before turning around and walking over to the kitchen table, leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest casually.

"Look, I've been given an order and I intend to fulfill it. But… considering our… history I am giving you two choices; I either travel _with_ you and keep you safe that way or I watch from a distance and when you are in danger I will step in" Kaylee explained in a bored tone as she tapped her fingers on the table and looked around at the layout of Bobby's house. It hadn't changed much, books littered the tables and shelves and even the floor. Dean watched Kaylee's indifference to being around them… around him and felt hurt but he hid it like he always did.

"I don't want your protection" Dean snapped angrily clenched his fists together tightly aware that Bobby and Sam were watching him worried. He was only made angrier when Kaylee raised an amused eyebrow at his reaction. "I don't care what you want. I've been given an order so make a decision or I'll make it for you" Kaylee said firmly and Sam quickly pulled Dean back to stop him from tearing Kaylee's head off. Bobby raised his hands in surrender trying to calm down the situation as he walked towards Kaylee.

"Can you give us some time to decide?" Bobby pleaded desperately because Sam and Bobby needed time to calm down Dean so he could make a choice that wasn't made from anger. Kaylee's hard eyes softened when she looked at Bobby before pushing herself off the kitchen table. "You have one hour" Kaylee stated leaving no room for argument. She barely stuck around long enough to see Bobby nod his thanks and Sam let out a breath his was holding before she disappeared. Bobby grabbed Dean by his bicep and roughly pushed him onto the lounge. Dean grumbled about being manhandled before looking up to see his brother and the man he considered a father glaring at him. "What?" Dean snapped angrily folding his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"You are going to pull whatever is currently up your ass right now and tell Kaylee she can travel with you and Sam" Bobby said angrily as he looked down at the stubborn fool he considered a son. Dean looked at Sam and Bobby and couldn't understand why they were so protective over a woman who didn't remember them. A woman who had intentionally erased all memories of him and Sam. "How do we know we can trust her? I mean she is hardly the same person she was when we were travelling with her" Dean argued making Bobby throw his hands up in defeat. "Of course, she isn't you idjit! Think of what she has been through" Bobby shouted at him before storming out of the room as Sam sat down next to his older brother.

"Bobby's right. Kaylee isn't the same person _because_ she has no memories of us. Every person we meet changes us and those who mean the most to us change us the most. For Kaylee that was me, you and Kane. We changed her to make her the person that we knew. She said it herself in the video she left me. You were her heart; the first person she ever fell in love with. I… I was her mind; I gave her someone to learn from, but also teach, and Kane… Kane was her soul; he was someone who would always love her unconditionally, no matter what. Without the memories of us she has none of those experiences that changed her for the better" Sam explained carefully because he knew how stubborn Dean could be. Dean stared straight ahead but his body had slumped slightly showing he wasn't has angry as he first had been.

"You know what I'm betting she does remember though? Her father dying. Tully and Josh dying. Whatever torture she suffered at the hands of Lilith… but also the killer she had to become to serve Lilith" Bobby added walking back into the room after he too had calmed down. He handed Dean and Sam a beer before taking a swig of his own flask of whiskey. "And in the end… despite what she said to us the last time we saw her… she was there for us. She tried to kill Lilith to save you, knowing that Lilith would torture not only herself but Kane if she failed. Even through all the training and killing and doing whatever Lilith had made her do… she still thought of us as family. The least we can do is give her a family… even for a little while" Sam finished softly silently begging with his brother to say yes to Kaylee… not only because it would be good for Kaylee but because it would be good for Dean and himself.

"Fine" Dean finally said for several moments of fighting through his stubbornness and realizing Bobby and Sam were right.

…..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY NEW STORY! I KNOW IT'S A BIT DIFFERENT TO MY OTHER ONES BUT I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE NEW STORYLINE AND THE ADDING OF CASTIEL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester**

Castiel watched as Kaylee appeared back at their safe house and instantly headed to the small training area that was attached to the house. The safe house had only two rooms; the living/bedroom/kitchen/bathroom all in a large common area and a small bedroom that Kaylee had turned into her training area. Castiel walked over and lent in the doorway as Kaylee started punching the punching bag muttering to herself. "What happened?" Castiel demanded worried that something had gone wrong between Kaylee and Dean. Kaylee continued muttering to herself until Castiel grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. She looked up at him with cold, harsh eyes that almost made him wince before she took a deep breath and stepped back returning to her smug, sarcastic, indifferent self.

"Did something happen with Dean?" Castiel asked once again trying to get the information out of Kaylee about what happened. She shook her head and went back to her punching bag; just not as angrily this time. "It wasn't Dean. It was Sam" Kaylee explained hitting a jab, jab, right hook combo as Castiel watched her movements. He tensed up at hearing Sam's name. "Kaylee… what did he do?" Castiel ordered firmly and she hit another combo before moving some hair away from her face. "He didn't do anything Castiel. It was me. When I look at Dean I feel nothing but indifference… but when I looked at Sam… I felt, I dunno… sad maybe? no that wasn't it… I felt guilty" Kaylee said thinking out loud as she continued her punching, adding in some kicks as well now. "Any memories?" Castiel asked worried but was instantly relieved when Kaylee shook her head. She continued her training for the next half an hour while Castiel stood and watched her in silence. She grabbed a towel and started wiping the sweat off herself and Castiel grabbed a water bottle and handed it to her. It was a routine they had developed in the past month.

"Look, don't worry about me okay? I'm not having any memories come back yet and it won't affect me from doing my job. It was for a split-second I felt guilty that was it" Kaylee said firmly not wanting Castiel to think that she unable to do this job. She sacrificed her memories for this. She sacrificed what made her… human. Now she was just a killer, a hired weapon that belonged to Castiel. He opened to mouth to say something but Kaylee beat him too it. "It's been an hour I've got to go see what Dean's answer is. I'll keep you updated of any events" Kaylee said quickly before disappearing from the safe house to Bobby's house. She found Sam, Dean and Bobby arguing about what else could have raised Dean from hell. He seemed to be having a hard accepting the fact that Castiel is an angel.

"What else could do it?" Dean asked leaning on Bobby's desk. The same desk he was currently sitting at with a book opened in front of him. A book about angels pulling people from hell. "Airlift your ass out of the hot box?" Kaylee asked walking into the study surprising Dean, Sam and Bobby. They all stared at her warily but no one answered her question so she continued anyway "Dean, Castiel did it okay? So, suck it up like a big boy and deal with it" Kaylee said leaning against the window seal with her arms crossed. "Dean, this is good news" Sam said happily as Kaylee looked out into the junk yard letting them finish this conversation before asking if they had decided about how she was going to keep an eye on Dean. "How?" Dean asked his brother, aware of the fact that Kaylee needed an answer but was going to wait as long as possible to give it.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. Dean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" Sam said excitedly as his eyes flicked over to Kaylee, hoping he was saved by the good guys because he couldn't stand the thought of Kaylee working for the bad guys again. "Okay. Say it's true. Say it was angels. Then what? There's a god?" Dean asked in disbelief looking over Kaylee seeing if she was going to weigh in on this conversation but her bored expression told him she was intent on staying out of it.

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah" Bobby said simply leaning back in his chair. "I don't know, guys" Dean muttered turning around and rubbing his head. "Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof" Sam said trying to make Dean understand that. "Proof? Proof that there's a god out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it" Dean scoffed as Sam looked at him sadly.

"Why not?" Kaylee asked curiously, speaking up from her spot next to the window. Dean looked at her assuming she had some of the answers he was looking for. "Because… why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?! I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy" Dean asked desperate for answers but Kaylee simply gave him a lazy smirk. "Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs" Sam said simply looking over at Kaylee who was once again looking out the window. "Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God" Dean said thoroughly put off by the situation. Kaylee chuckled amused to herself.

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat" Sam said simply as Kaylee raised an eyebrow at him. She walked past them and into the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water. "Boys, I hate to interrupt but I need an answer to my question" Kaylee said walking over to them, her patience finally breaking. Bobby and Sam looked at Dean hoping he would make the right decision Dean looked at Kaylee curiously before nodding. "You can travel with us" Dean said simply before turning away from her as if looking at her for too long hurt him. Kaylee nodded simply accepting his decision.

"Kaylee, maybe you could give us a run-down about Angel's since you're the only one here who seems to know anything about them?" Bobby asked hopefully, trying to get Kaylee involved like the old days but it was going to take more than that as Kaylee clicked her tongue and looked to the roof, as if looking to the sky, the heavens above. "Maybe later, I've got to go check in with Castiel and tell him your decision. I'll be back shortly" Kaylee said and before any of them could argue she had disappeared.

"I really hate that she can do that now" Dean muttered and Sam and Bobby had to agree with him but Dean then stood up straight and looked at Bobby. "All right. What do we know about angels?" Dean asked clearing his throat, trying to move from Kaylee. Bobby pulled out a giant book and slammed it onto the desk. "Start reading" He said simply and Dean glared at the book before turning to Dean. "You're gonna get me some pie" He ordered firmly.

….

"Yes, Dean, I'll get the chips. Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie? Exactly. I got to go. Yeah, all right. Bye" Sam said on the phone to Dean as he pulled up at the local café. He saw a dark-haired woman stick her head out from around the building. It was the demon he had been training with while Dean was in hell. "Ruby" Sam asked confused. "So, is it true?" Ruby asked distressed. "Is what true?" Sam asked even more confused. "Did an angel rescue Dean?" Ruby demanded and Sam sighed. "You heard" Sam asked softly before two truckers walked past and Sam and Ruby remained silent as they walked past chatting. Sam offered them a small smile to keep things looking innocent. "Who hasn't? And to make matters worse the angels have The Daemon Lupus working for them!" Ruby whispered angrily but also in fear making Sam look at her confused.

"What do you know about Kaylee?" Sam asked softly, wanting to get as much information about Kaylee as possible. "Of course, I've heard of Kaylee! She was only Lilith's greatest and most dangerous weapon. The reason we all feared Lilith so much since her return to earth is because of Kaylee. She is the perfect killer Sam. She has all the strengths of a werewolf and a demon with _none_ of the weaknesses and Lilith made her do things that stripped away all her humanity, her compassion and love that she used to have. It was gone when she worked for Lilith" Ruby explained pacing back and forth freaking out.

"She didn't lose all of it…" Sam muttered before trailing off and thinking about the fact that she may not have lost all her humanity when she was working for Lilith because she still cared enough to try and save Dean but now… now she didn't remember Sam, Dean and Kane. The people who _gave_ her the compassion, the love and the humanity that used to make Kaylee… Kaylee. Now she really was the perfect killer and Sam had to wonder if she was even capable of being the same woman they all had loved. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ruby, "Bye Sam" Ruby said and started to walk off before Sam grabbed her arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What's going on?" Sam asked not wanting her to leave.

"Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later _and_ they have fucking Kaylee working for them!" Ruby explained terrified making Sam sigh. "What do you know about them?" Sam asked wanting to know as much as he could about them. "Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam" Ruby warned and Sam couldn't stop the scoff that came out of his lips. "I'm not scared of angels" Sam said firmly making Ruby look at him like he was an idiot before walking off. Sam was rattled as he went into the shops and drove back to Bobby's to find him and Dean packing their bags.

"Keep the engine running" Bobby said walking over to Sam and leaning through the window. "Why? What's going on?" Sam asked worried, unconsciously looking over to make sure Dean was okay. "I got a friend one state over, Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls" Bobby explained worried about his friend. "Olivia Lowry... A hunter, right?" Sam asked, her name popping up in the back of his brain from somewhere. "Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me" Bobby said as he tapped the car's roof and walked over to his truck. "Scoot over" Dean said from outside the driver's door. Sam quickly slide over to the passenger seat as Dean got in the driver's seat, picking up the bag of food Sam got from the shops and went riffling through it only to pause.

"Dude? Where's the pie?" Dean asked annoyed and Sam realized he must have been so thrown off about what Ruby said that he forgot Dean's pie. He sighed knowing he wasn't going to live it down any time soon. "Still no Kaylee?" Sam asked not seeing her anywhere as Dean started following Bobby out of his driveway and onto the main road. "Nope, for someone who's supposed to keeping an eye on me. She's doing a shitty job of it so far" Dean muttered.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Sam and Bobby walked into Olivia's house with their guns out but all stopped in shock at what they saw. Olivia's body. She looked to have been dead for a few days now. Bobby silently stormed out of the room making Dean call out after him but he got no response. Sam walked towards the body and through a line of salt. "Salt line" Sam muttered as he knelt next to the body, resting his gun on his shoulder. "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter" Dean said picking up a home-made EMF radar. "Spirit activity" Sam said nodding. "Yeah... On steroids. I've never seen a ghost do this to a person. Bobby, you all right?" Dean asked worried about the old man as he walked back into the house pale and holding his mobile in his hand.

"I called some hunters nearby..." Bobby started to say.

"Good. We can use their help" Dean said firmly.

"...except they ain't answering their phones either" Bobby finished saying.

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked worried and Bobby gave him a glare. "You think?" Bobby asked sarcastically before he walked outside with Dean and Sam following. "Okay, we are going to split up and drive to each of the nearest hunter's house to find out if they are okay" Bobby ordered still pale at the thought of losing his friend. Dean nodded as Sam patted Bobby on the shoulder in comfort before jumping in the Impala and driving off. Dean called the next closest hunter. Jed.

"Yeah, this is Jed. I'm not around. Uh, leave a message"

Dean swore as he got the voice mail… again.

"Jed, Dean Winchester again. Friend of Bobby Singer's. Look, we think something's happening. We think it's happening to hunters. Just want to make sure you're okay. Call me back" Dean said leaving another voicemail before they arrived shortly after at Jed. They broke in only to find Jed killed… much like Olivia. "What the hell is going on?" Sam asked worried as he look over at his older brother. Dean was already walking back out the front door and pulling out his phone to call Bobby. "Yeah, we're at Jed's. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" Dean asked as they walked back to the Impala. "I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated... In red" Bobby explained as he drove back towards his house. Dean motioned to Sam that they were dead.

"What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?" Dean asked confused and worried. "I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place" Bobby said trying to keep his boys safe. "We're on our way" Dean said as he jumped into the driver's seat and they drove along until they had to quickly stop for gas. Sam got out and started filling the Impala up as Dean slept in the car. He walked inside to go to the bathroom when the mirror started to fog up. Sam slowly stood up and wiped it to reveal FBI Agent Henriksen standing behind him.

"Hi, Sam. It's been a while" Henriksen said as Sam spun around memories of Henriksen arresting Sam and Dean flashed through his head. "Henriksen. Are you... Did you..." Sam stuttered before Henriksen flickered revealing he was a spirit. "I didn't survive... if that's what you're asking" Henriksen said simply. "I'm sorry" Sam apologized not that it was much good to him now. "I know you are" Henriksen stated. "Look, if we'd known Lilith was coming…" Sam started to say but was cut off, "You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station to die in your place. You did this to me. It was your fault. She was after you, and I paid the price. You left us there to die!" Henriksen said angrily as he grabbed Sam and shoved him into walls and smashed his head onto the bathroom sink, breaking it from the wall before Dean ran into the bathroom and shot him with a salt gun making him disappear.

"Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean shouted as he tried once again to call Bobby but got no answer. "Come on Kaylee where the hell are you?" Dean shouted to the roof of his car when suddenly Kaylee appeared in the backseat.

"What's up buttercup?" Kaylee mocked surprising the hell out of Dean and Sam almost making Dean veer of the road but he straightened up before hitting a street light. "Where the hell have you been? I thought you were ordered to keep an eye on me" Dean snapped angrily as her but all he got in return was a lazy smirk. "I _was_ keeping an eye on you. You weren't in danger" Kaylee explained simply. "I thought you were going to travel with us again that's why you gave us the choice?" Dean asked confused but Kaylee looked out the window bored. "Sometimes I will, sometimes I won't. I need my alone time as well Dean. I'm not the best at making small talk with… humans" Kaylee said and something about the way she said 'humans' make Dean's heart ache.

"How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?" Dean asked Sam worried as he kept trying to call Bobby. "None, I'll be fine, Dean" Sam said through gritted teeth annoyed that Dean was smothering him. "Henriksen? Why? What did he want?" Dean asked confused. "Revenge because we got him killed" Sam explained simply making Kaylee look at them with a raised eyebrow and couldn't help but think if she was with them when they 'supposedly' got his Henriksen guy killed. "Sam..." Dean started to say before Sam interrupted him "Well, we did, Dean" which made Dean hang up and turn his full attention to the Sam… and the road.

"All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get a hold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all" Dean snapped letting his anger hide his worry for Bobby. He looked up into the rear-view mirror to find Kaylee watching him. Something about those eyes unsettled him. "Can't you just poof over there and make sure he is okay?" Dean snapped at her but once again she showed no emotion as she raised an eyebrow and said, "You said it yourself Dean, whatever is going on it is happening to you guys so my orders are to stay here and protect you".

"I don't care about your orders! Bobby is supposed to be your friend Kaylee so you should want to go and check on him or was _all_ of your humanity taken from you when you were Lilith's lackey" Dean snapped making Sam tense up waiting for a response from Kaylee. The only sign on Kaylee's face that showed she even heard what Dean said was the flash of anger in her eyes before she disappeared from the car.

"Nice work" Sam muttered at the same time as Dean said, "Don't say a word".

…..

Dean and Sam silently moved through Bobby's house with their salt guns out but couldn't find anyone. Dean clicked his fingers and pointed to a bag that had been dropped on the floor, he looked upstairs and Sam looked at him worried before looking outside. "I'll go. You check outside" Dean whispered before Sam nodded and went out the back to the junkyard. "Bobby!" Sam shouted as he walked past a pile of cars that… unbeknownst to Sam contained Bobby being held captive by two spirits of two little girls that Bobby had failed to save.

"Are you scared, Bobby? We were scared, Bobby. When the monster came for us... and grabbed us tight. And we couldn't even scream. You were right there, Bobby. You were in the house. You were so close. You could have saved us, Bobby" The girls taunted as Sam felt the same coldness that he felt at the gas station and knew Bobby had to be nearby. "We're here, Bobby?!" Sam shouted as he picked up an iron crowbar and started searching cars. "You walked right past that door. The monster had us. And you didn't find us. And now they won't find you" The girls continued to taunt Bobby as Sam searched for him in all the cars. "Hold on, Bobby! I'm coming!" Sam shouted as the spirits held Bobby's nose and mouth shut so he couldn't breathe. Sam continued searching until he saw Bobby's feet in a car side mirror. He ran and broke open the car door with this crowbar before being thrown backwards into the front windscreen of another car. Sam quickly hit one of the little girls with the iron crowbar and she disappeared. This allowed Bobby to fight back and use some iron from the car to make the other little girl disappear.

Meanwhile…

Dean was walking through the upstairs area of Bobby's house when the doors around him all shut closed… except for one. "Come out, come out, whoever you are" Dean said walking towards the open door when the spirit of the girl Meg had possessed appeared behind him. "Dean Winchester. Still so bossy. You don't recognize me? This is what I looked like before that demon cut out my hair and dressed me like a slut" Meg explained as memories flashed through Dean's head of Kaylee pulling Meg out of the girl and dying in her arms.

"Meg?" Dean asked in shock making Meg smirk at him that would make Kaylee proud. "Hi. It's okay. I'm not a demon" Meg said with a roll of her eyes and she mockingly put her arms up in surrender. "You're the girl the demon possessed" Dean said keeping his gun pointed on her. "Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood. It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry... Was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner... in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people" Meg taunted as she sauntered towards Dean and lowered his weapon ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered genuinely and Meg scoffed. "Oh, yeah? So, sorry you had me thrown off a building?" Meg spat at him angrily as the image of Meg falling from the window flashed through his mind. "Well, we thought..." Dean stuttered but was cut off, "No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! 'Just help me, please!' You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?" Meg cried to him angrily completely disarming Dean.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered lowing his weapon completely. "Stop saying you're sorry!" Meg screamed at him before punching him in the face. Dean fell to the ground and his gun went flying. "We didn't know" Dean tried to explain as Meg kicked him in the stomach and kick his gun further away. "No... You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?" Meg mocked knelling next to Dean. "No, I don't" Dean growled thinking about all the pain he had caused… in particularly, for Kaylee and once Kaylee was in his mind he couldn't help but think where the hell was she?

"You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?" Meg growled angrily at him, grabbing his shirt and Dean noticed a strange mark, like a brand on her hand. "We did the best we could" Dean said firmly but this only caused Meg to snarl and shove him to the ground kicking away at him. "It wasn't just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshiped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just... She just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue, beat-up, broken... do you know what that did to her? She killed herself! Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!" Meg taunted Dean and even though he hated to admit it, she had every right to hate him for it.

"You're right" Dean managed to say through the pain but Meg didn't care she continued to kick him in the ribs, more than likely breaking some ribs. Dean tried to crawl away as Meg stalked him slowly. She was just a few feet away from Dean when Kaylee appeared between Dean and Meg. Dean allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into the floor as Meg cocked her head to the side and looked at a very bored and disinterested Kaylee.

"I remember you Kaylee, you were by my side from the moment the demon was ripped from my body until the moment I took my last breath" Meg said faltering slightly but Kaylee simply looked at Meg with no recognition. "Too bad I don't remember you" Kaylee replied coldly, so cold that even Dean lifted his head with a wince to see Meg's eyes widened before Kaylee pulled out an iron blade and tossed it through Meg's chest making her disappear and it embedded itself in the wall at the far end of the hall.

"About fricking time Kaylee" Dean grumbled but Kaylee to no surprised ignored him and walked over and grabbed the iron blade from the wall before walking downstairs.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked once him and Bobby had met back up with Kaylee and Dean in the office. "Not just know. People we couldn't save" Dean added as he cleaned and loaded his weapons on the couch while Sam and Bobby stood near the desk covered with books and Kaylee sat on the counter in the kitchen, watching them silently. "Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean asked looking over at Sam because he knew that Kaylee wouldn't remember. "I don't think so" Sam said shrugging. "It was like a-a mark on her hand, almost like a brand" Dean explained pointing to his own hand and Kaylee watched as Sam's eyes lit up as he explained that he saw the same thing on Henriksen.

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked locking eyes with Kaylee but she didn't give him any indicated that she knew what they were talking about. Kaylee watched as Sam grabbed some paper and drew a rough sketch of the mark before showing it to Dean who confirmed it was the same mark that was on Meg. "I may have seen this before. We got to move. Follow me" Bobby said grabbing a few books and handing them to Sam so he could carry them.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Sam asked confused as Bobby's eyes flickered over to Kaylee and she knew where he was taking them.

"Some place safe, you idiot" Bobby snapped making Kaylee smile amused as she followed them downstairs to the basement and to a large bunker. Dean and Sam looked at each other shocked and thoroughly impressed as they stepped inside with Bobby and Kaylee following. Bobby then locked them inside. "Bobby, is this..." Sam went to ask but it was Kaylee that spoke up, "Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof". Bobby looked over at Kaylee and nodded, glad she remembered. "You built a panic room?" Sam asked impressed by his forward thinking. Bobby shrugged and looked over at Kaylee who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed relaxed over her chest.

"Kaylee and I built it when she was recovering from her stab wound from Meg" Bobby explained making Dean and Sam look at Kaylee confused. "You remember building this with him?" Dean asked curiously and Kaylee nodded looking around with a small genuine smile on her lips as if remember the fond memories. "Despite the fact, I was injured by a silver blade … building this thing with Bobby was the happiest memory I have after my father died" Kaylee said softly and with glazed over eyes that Sam and Dean weren't even sure she was still with them anymore. Kaylee was in fact reliving those memories. Bobby coughed to clear his throat of the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm him at what Kaylee had just said.

"Bobby. You're awesome" Dean said chucking as he picked up one of the many guns that he had stocked in the gun rack. None of them noticing when Kaylee's glazed eyes blinked a couple times and returned to the indifferent, cold eyes that were now a part of her. Dean went to work making more salt rounds on the desk that Sam sat at with a book opened in front of him. The naturally dark bunker room making it impossible for Sam to read without the desk lamp turned on and hanging directly over the book.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God" Dean said breaking the silence that had filled the room. Kaylee let out a sigh from where she was now sitting on the floor sharpening the iron dagger she used earlier to save Dean. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked sighing as he looked up from his book and rubbed the bridge of his nose tired. "If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason. Just random, horrible, evil. I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" Dean asked aggressively as all his frustration poured out. Sam looked past Dean at Kaylee who was looking just as bored and indifferent as normal but ever so slightly more dangerous with the sharpened blade in her hand. So instead the brothers looked over at Bobby who was reading a pile of books at a different table with an identical desk lamp hanging over his book.

"I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole" Bobby chuckled before tapping his book with his pen, "Found it. The symbol you saw, the brand on the ghosts... mark of the witness". Kaylee paused ever so slightly in her sharpening and looked up at Bobby with pride in her eyes before going back to her sharpening. "Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked voicing both his and Dean's thoughts. "The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them. On purpose" Bobby explained looking over at Kaylee, willing to bet that she already knew this which begged the question why was she keeping it a secret?

"Who?" Sam asked making Bobby scoff and say, "Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this have big plans. It's called 'the rising of the witnesses'. It figures into an ancient prophecy" while Sam walked over to stand behind Bobby. "Wait, wait. What... what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked quickly walking over to Bobby as Kaylee's eyes flickered to watch as the three of them sorted through all the information she had subtly left for them to find. She had placed that book in front of Bobby as Dean and Sam were distracted by the bunker. "Well, the widely-distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short? 'Revelations'. This is a sign, boys" Bobby said dreadfully before the brothers spoke at the same time, "A sign of what?". Bobby looked over Kaylee as she stood up and dusted off her hands on her jeans before putting away the iron dagger.

"The apocalypse" Kaylee spoke making Sam and Dean turn their heads to look at her in shock for two reasons; one, that she was willingly talking to them and two, that she was giving them helpful information. "As in apocalypse apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Dean asked in disbelief as Kaylee clicked her tongue before nodding and saying, "That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker". She then went and lent against a wall again with her eyes closed. Apparently, that was all the information she was going to give them. "Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked firmly but Dean just scoffed and said, "Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek experience. Bunny ranch". Sam turned to Kaylee and stared at her in thought which caused her to open her eyes and stare right at him, as if into his soul.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sam demanded and both Dean and Bobby looked over at Kaylee to see what her answer was. She gave them a lazy grin before shutting her eyes again and saying, "Now where would be the _fun_ in that?". The men all shared a concerned look at how different Kaylee was before Dean walked back over to his salt rounds.

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby asked taking charge of the group and keeping them focused on the first task ahead of them. "Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgment day?" Dean asked sarcastically and Bobby gave him a look that said, 'Actually I do, smartass'. He turned back to the book in front of him. "It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work... if I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house" Bobby explained sitting back in seat while Dean spoke up, "Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?".

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby asked sarcastically making Kaylee chuckle to herself. "Spell's got to be cast over an open fire" Bobby explained as he walked across the room to some more shelves with books on them. "The fireplace in the library" Sam said with a grin and Bobby nodded to him agreeing with his plan. "That's just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know? Kaylee, can't you just poof and get all the ingredients for us?" Dean whined but even as the words came out of his mouth he knew that the answer would be. He looked over to find Kaylee ignoring him with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful she could have been sleeping except for the fact that she was standing up and leaning against the wall. Sam gave Dean a pointed look that clearly said, 'this is your fault because of what you said in the car'. Bobby ignored the brothers glaring contest and grabbed some shot guns filled with salt rounds and handed them to Sam and Dean.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby asked before Sam and Dean nodded and they slowly left the bunker with their shotguns. They walked towards the stairs up to the first floor of Bobby's when they saw a man sitting on the top of the steps. "Hey Dean, you remember me?" He asked and Kaylee looked at him curiously once more wondering if once upon a time she knew who he was or not. "Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you" Dean said as memories flashed through his mind of Ronald dying. "I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!" Ronald said angrily as he stood up and started walking down the stairs. Kaylee was trailing behind the three males but was ready to step in if needed but in this case, she wasn't because Bobby stepped forward and shot Ronald making him disappear. "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk" Bobby said simply in way of explanation before they moved through to the library and put a ring of salt around Bobby and the open fire.

"Upstairs, linen closet, red hex box. It'll be heavy" Bobby explained to Sam who took off running. Dean noticed the same two little girls that had kidnapped Bobby earlier on appear and he shot them quickly. He looked around to notice that Kaylee wasn't with them anymore or if she was, she was keeping hidden until necessary. "Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood" Bobby ordered Dean who was surprised by the fact he had opium but left to go to the kitchen anyways silently hoping that Kaylee was watching. Bobby started to prepare the spell when the little girls appeared again.

"Bobby, you walked right by us while that monster ate us all up. You could have saved us" They taunted making Bobby sigh and focus on the work ahead of him. Sam quickly ran to the linen closet and started searching for the box when Meg appeared. "You know what really pisses me off, Sam? You saw how I suffered for months. I thought you must have learned something. I thought I died for something. But what you're doing with that demon, Ruby... How many innocent bodies has Ruby burned through for kicks? How many girls just like me? And you don't send her back to hell?! You're a monster!" Meg shouted at Sam disgusted before being shot in the face by Sam. He looked around making sure no one heard what she said about Ruby but Bobby was still downstairs in the library and Dean was in the kitchen searching through the cutlery draw when the doors between them slammed shut.

"I'm all right, Bobby! Keep working!" Dean shouted out to Bobby as he continued searching until Henriksen appeared beside him. Dean sighed and looked sadly at him and said, "I know". But Henriksen snapped, "No. You don't".

"It's my fault you're dead. I left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion, I thought, 'I should have known'. I should have protected you" Dean said buying time as he stepped backwards trying to grab the gun but Henriksen sent it flying. "Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we all died in a beautiful blast of... white light? If only. 45 minutes. Over 45 minutes. Lilith said she wanted to have some fun. The secretary was first. Remember her? Nancy, the virgin. Lilith filleted Nancy's skin off piece by piece, right in front of us, made us watch. Nancy never stopped screaming. I was the last. Tell me how it's fair. You get saved from hell, I die. Why do you deserve another chance, Dean?" Henriksen said darkly as he shot his hand through Dean's chest and started squeezing his heart. Kaylee suddenly appeared behind Henriksen and sliced through his head with the iron blade making him disappear.

"You all right?" Sam asked walking into the room as Dean collapsed to the ground. Kaylee looked over at the brothers as her own memories of watching Lilith torture people flashed through her head and being made to torture people herself. As if Dean knew what she was thinking his eyes locked onto hers and saw pain before she blinked and it quickly went back to indifference. "Let's go" Sam said helping Dean up despite his groans of pain and they walked back into the library and handed Bobby the ingredients they had collected. Bobby mixed the ingredients and started speaking Latin when suddenly a large gust of wind came through the windows and blew a line through the salt line. Dean and Sam shot all the spirits as they appeared and then reappeared while Bobby continued the spell. Kaylee had even started helping with her iron blade when Meg had pinned Sam against the wall with a large desk. Dean looked over worried for his brother and made eye contact with Kaylee. She nodded to him silently saying that she would cover Bobby while Dean helped Sam and with that he ran over and kept the spirits away from Sam because he was unable to move the furniture. Kaylee continued fighting until she heard Bobby's cry of pain and she spun around to see Meg with her hand in Bobby's chest. Kaylee reacted immediately as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Bobby, catching the bowl in her hands.

"Fireplace!" Bobby managed to gasp out through the pain and Kaylee quickly tossed the ingredients into the fireplace creating a large blue light and made all the spirit disappear for good. Dean ran over to Bobby as Sam pushed the desk away from him and ran to Bobby's other side. Dean looked over at Kaylee to say thank you but she was already walking in the opposite direction uncaring.

…..

Later that night Dean, Sam and Bobby were sleeping when Dean woke up to find Castiel standing in the kitchen. He stood up and walked over to him warily. "Excellent job with the witnesses" Castiel said in his deep voice, impressed with how well Dean, Sam and Kaylee worked as a team. "You were hip to all this?" Dean whispered angrily careful not to wake Bobby or Sam, though it was pointless since he was dreaming. "I was, uh, made aware" Castiel said and Dean released that Kaylee must have told him when she disappeared after he insulted her in the car. She had known for that long what they were dealing with and didn't tell them anything. "Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest" Dean snapped angrily but Castiel simply replied with, "But you didn't".

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos... You know Michael Landon. Not dicks" Dean insulted angrily making Castiel's eyes flash in anger. "Read the bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier" Castiel said firmly clenching his jaw tightly, squaring his shoulders. "Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" Dean replied simply but Castiel stepped forward intimidatingly. "I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. Besides, I sent Kaylee to watch over you. She wouldn't have let you die" Castiel said simply but Dean growled angrily.

"Yeah but she only saved me _after_ I was beat up a little bit first" Dean countered and Castiel raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You're the one who made her angry, Dean. As I'm sure you've realized by know; Kaylee isn't the same woman you used to know. She is ruthless. She is a warrior, a weapon and Lilith made her do things that stripped away most of her humanity".

"You're the one who took away the rest of her humanity when you erased her memories!" Dean snapped and he could have sworn Castiel's eyes softened momentarily before saying, "She gave me no choice. I needed her to join me and that was the only way".

"Can she learn? Can she learn to be more compassionate, more kind and caring… Can she learn to love again?" Dean asked softly before he even realized the words were out of his mouth. Castiel looked at him as if debating how to answer the question before he spoke up, "Yes, I do believe she can if given the right… environment, if the right people surround her. People who will be _patient_ with her" Castiel said honestly and Dean winced as Castiel purposely made him feel guilty about what he said to Kaylee in the car. "How can you be so sure?" Dean asked not seeing any sign of compassion or love from Kaylee since he returned but Castiel looked both amused and annoyed. "Because she helped you figure out that the witnesses were after you despite the fact I told her _not_ to" Castiel explained shocking Dean. "She defied your order?" Dean asked but Castiel shook his head, "No, I never actually _ordered_ her to not get involved I just told her not too so she worked through the loophole I had provided and left that book for Bobby to find". Dean couldn't help but grin at that.

"And I was not here to help because we had larger concerns" Castiel said making Dean's grin disappear and turn into a snarl. "Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a god?" Dean spat and Castiel said firmly, "There's a god". Dean scoffed, "I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a god, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean demanded angrily. "The Lord works..." Castiel started to say before being cut off by Dean, "If you say, 'mysterious ways', so help me, I will kick your ass". Castiel simply rolled his eyes and shrugged his arms in defeat.

"So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of sign of the apocalypse? Dean asked walking over to lean against the kitchen counter across from Castiel. "That's why we're here. That's why I recruited Kaylee. Big things afoot" Castiel explained making Dean's heart drop as he asked, "Do I want to know what kind of things?" against his better judgement. Castiel chuckled amused but replied, "I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals".

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at sea world" Dean said sarcastically making Castiel think of the similarities between Kaylee's sarcasm and Dean's. They were basically the same besides Kaylee's a bit more cynical and dark. "Those seals are being broken by Lilith" Castiel said looking at Dean making him realize why Castiel had recruited Kaylee. They were going to use Lilith's greatest weapon against her. "She did the spell. She rose the witnesses" Dean said in realization as Castiel nodded and added, "And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead".

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us" Dean continued and Castiel shrugged and said unamused, "Lilith has a certain… sense of humor". Both Castiel and Dean couldn't help but think about what that _certain humor_ did to Kaylee. "Well, we put those spirits back to rest" Dean said but Castiel shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter. The seal was broken". Dean frowned confused as he realized he had no idea why she was breaking seals. "Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked voicing his thoughts but not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer but Castiel told him anyway, "You think of the seals as locks on a door" Castiel said looking down at the ground.

"Okay. Last one opens and..." Dean asked making Castiel look up at him with those eyes that felt like he was staring into his soul, much like Kaylee did sometimes. "Lucifer walks free" Castiel said solemnly, turning to Dean. Dean hesitated before asked, "Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing".

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years? To stop Lucifer. That's why we've arrived" Castiel explained making Dean chuckle sarcastically. "Well... Bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice" Dean mocked as he lent against the kitchen table. Castiel looked down to control his anger before speaking, "We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost". Dean looked at him unimpressed and still angrily. This pissed Castiel off so he stepped closer to Dean. "Our numbers are not unlimited. _Six_ of my brothers died in the field this week. They may very well still be alive if I had Kaylee fighting with me and not playing bodyguard for you. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in" Castiel threatened and was satisfied when a flash of fear went through Dean's eyes. Dean turned away before looking back but Castiel had disappeared.

Dean woke up seconds later gasping in surprise as he looked around at the dark room to find Sam and Bobby still sleeping but Kaylee was sitting by the window, the moonlight shining through and onto her. She looked over at Dean and grinned, "Have a nice chat with Castiel?".

"Your boss is a dick" Dean said before he could stop himself and immediately regretted it when he saw Kaylee's eyes flash in anger. "No more than me or you" She said snapped and Dean opened his mouth to apologize but Kaylee cut him off, "So he told you about the seals and what happens if we fail?". Dean nodded making Kaylee look out the window in thought. "He said you helped us discover what the witnesses were despite the fact he told you not too. Thank you" Dean said honestly and Kaylee raised an eyebrow at him but only muttered, "I did it for Bobby. Not you". Dean's heart ached and he resisted the urge to do what he normal did in these situations which was snap angrily at her or say something sarcastic.

"So, what, he just orders you around and you do it without question? Sounds a lot like Lilith" Dean asked curiously but Kaylee turned fully towards him, eyes blazing and spoke in a clear, firm voice, "You listen carefully Dean Winchester. Castiel has _never_ once ordered me to do something that I didn't already want to do. In the past four months, he has saved me more times than I can count. He kept me alive. Now I may not remember _why_ but I do remember that I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to end and Castiel took the pain away. He is the only one I am loyal too, oath or not, I will follow him so be careful what you say about him". Dean gulped sensing the threat in those words and nodded quickly, blinking away the tears that threatened to come when she had said she wanted to die and tried several times to kill herself. "Go back to sleep, Dean. You are going to need it" Kaylee said through gritted teeth, still fuming before looking back out the window and Dean laid back down but didn't sleep at all. He didn't sit back up until he heard Sam walking around.

"You all right? What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked seeing Dean's worried face. He looked over to find Kaylee still in the same spot she had been last night, as if she was a statue. "So... You got no problem believing in... God and angels?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head, "No, not really". Dean's eyes flickered to Kaylee to find her light blue eyes already watching him curiously. "So, I guess that means that you believe in the devil" Dean said clearly spooked by what Castiel had told him. Sam looked between Kaylee and Dean. Kaylee's face was unreadable as ever but Dean's… he hadn't seen Dean's face this scared in a long time.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Sam asked worried.

…

 **A/N - PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORIES AND THE NEW KAYLEE AND ADDITION OF CASTIEL**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the Beginning**

Dean laid asleep in the hotel room before being woken up by nightmares from his time in Hell. He blinked a few times before turning over to see Castiel sitting on the edge of his bed. Kaylee was watching him curiously from across the room. "Hello, Dean. And what were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked his eyes flickering to Kaylee for a moment because she suffered nightmares a lot like Dean. "You get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?" Dean asked sitting up trying to forget his nightmares and memories of Hell. Castiel tore his eyes away from Kaylee and looked over at Dean. "Listen to me. You have to stop it" Castiel said before touching him on the forehead and sending him back in time. Castiel walked over to Kaylee as she watched him silently.

"I'm sending you back in time to help him but Kaylee… you can't tell him what he needs to stop until he is ready" Castiel ordered this time to avoid Kaylee from getting involved. Kaylee rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "Oh yeah, ordering me to withhold information from him is really going to make him trust us". Castiel gave Kaylee a deadly stare that would normally send fear through anyone's veins, but not Kaylee's. Kaylee didn't feel fear, not anymore. Castiel realized this and his eyes softened slightly. "Dean was having nightmares about Hell like you do about your time working for Lilith…" Castiel said softly and Kaylee just gave a him a look that said, 'no shit, what's your point?'. Castiel knew that she still wasn't ready to open up about it and quickly moved on, "Dean doesn't need to trust us because if he succeeds here then we won't need him for much longer". Kaylee nodded before Castiel tapped two fingers to her forehead and sent them both back in time to find Dean following a 19-year-old John Winchester.

"What is this?" Dean demanded quickly and clearly in shock as he turned a corner to see Castiel and Kaylee appear. "What does it look like?" Kaylee asked amused but Dean was in no mood for her sarcastic and cynical personality at the moment. "Is it real?" Dean asked Castiel ignoring Kaylee for the moment and Castiel stared back at Dean not backing down, "Very".

"Okay, so, what, angels got their hands on some DeLorean's? How did I get here?" Dean asked freaking out as Castiel looked beside him at Kaylee who was looking around at 1973 amused by what they were wearing and driving. "Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion" Castiel explained simply making Dean stress out even more, "Bend it back. Or tell me what the hell I'm doing here" Dean demanded making Kaylee look at him amused. "I told you. You have to stop it" Castiel said mysteriously making Dean look at a Kaylee who raised an eye brow at him indifferently. "Stop what? Huh? What, is there something nasty after my Dad?" Dean asked before being startled by a car beeping. He looked over to see what it was before turning back to find Castiel was gone and it was just Kaylee standing there.

"Come on. What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!" Dean shouted into the air before turning to find Kaylee chuckling amused by the whole situation. "Let me guess, you're here to protect me but you can't tell me what I am supposed to be 'stopping'?" Dean asked getting even more pissed when Kaylee only winked at him in response but it was enough to let him know that he was correct. Dean stormed off with Kaylee following behind him with a lazy smile on her face. Dean saw John talking to a salesman about buying a car… a car that wasn't the Impala which was sitting right next to him. Dean narrowed his eyes and muttered something about 'this wasn't right' and went and lent against the Impala.

"That's not the one you want" Dean said as he put his hands in his pockets. Kaylee stood next to Dean with her arms crossed over her chest like usual. John turned around and looked over at Dean annoyed. "Are you following me?" John asked placing his hands on his hips but Dean quickly spoke up, "No, no. I was just passing by. I never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. I was a little out of it". Kaylee chuckled and muttered, "More than a little". John looked over at Kaylee before looking at Dean questioningly, "Girlfriend?" he asked making both Dean and Kaylee almost choke but Dean covered it with a cough while Kaylee covered it with a glare and stalked off away from Dean and lent against a nearby tree watching. "No! No… just a… friend. But listen, let me repay the favour for the coffee. This is the car you want" Dean said tapping the Impala on the hood. "Oh, yeah? You know something about cars?" John asked curiously and Dean looked down as if pulling his emotions together before turning back to John, "Yeah. Yeah, my dad taught me everything I know. And this… this is a great car. 327 four-barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC, this thing is cherry". Kaylee forced herself to watch as Dean opened the hood of the Impala and talked to his dad. She could see from here the love and pride in his eyes as he looked at John, but also the pain because he knew that John was dead. Kaylee couldn't help but remember her own time with her father and… how he died to protect her. She blinked away her tears as she focused back on Dean and John.

"What are you buying that thing for?" Dean asked John looking over at the other car. "Kind of promised someone I would" John chuckled and Dean looked at his like he was crazy, "Over a'67 Chevy? I mean, come on. This is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40". Dean looked at the car with love before John held out his hand for him to shake. "John Winchester. Thanks" John said and Dean shook his head, "Dean Van Halen. And thank you" Dean introduced making Kaylee roll her eyes at Dean's choice of names. As if sensing Kaylee, Dean looked over at her to see her watching them with that indifference face of hers. "I was in pretty rough shape this morning, huh? I've been hung over before, but, I was getting chills in that diner. You didn't feel any of those cold spots, did you?" Dean asked trying find out if and what was hunting his father. John simply shook his head, "Nope".

"I swore I smelled something weird, too, you know? Like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulphur, by chance?" Dean asked again but John simply shook his head while Kaylee chuckled at Dean. Dean glared at her before turning back to John with one last question, "Have there been any cattle mutilations in town?". This made John look at him angrily, "Okay, mister, stop it" He said firmly and Dean shrugged looking over at Kaylee and muttering, "Yeah. If only I knew what to stop". Kaylee was chuckling at him and grinned at him before Dean growled softly and turned back to John. "Listen, uh... Watch out for yourself, okay?" Dean said and John agreed before Dean walked back over to Kaylee and watched as John brought the Impala.

"Smooth" Kaylee mocked but Dean ignored her and stormed off to find a car to steal so he could follow John and keep his father safe. Kaylee sighed and followed him while muttering, "You ruin all my fun".

….


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Kaylee watched as John drove the newly brought Impala to a house out in the neighborhood. John lent against the car and waited for a 19-year-old Mary to run down excitedly before pausing by the car. "What's this?" Mary asked confused walking around the car but John followed her, "My car".

"What happened to the van?" Mary asked chuckling. "Mary, this is better than the van. It's got a 327, a 4-barrel carburettor" John explained making Dean stiffen and look at the couple shocked. "Mom" He whispered and Kaylee looked over at him raising an eyebrow. While her face remained bored, she couldn't help but think about what Dean must be going through… seeing his dead parents alive and young. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she saw her father alive and young. She may not remember a lot about her past but she remembered him dying to save her and she remembered all those years later finally getting revenge on them. What she was less clear on was _why_ it took her years to get that revenge but whenever she wasn't clear on something it was a safe assumption it was because of what Castiel did to her memory and it was for the best.

"Sammy, wherever you are... Mom is a babe. I'm going to hell" Dean said to himself breaking Kaylee from her thoughts about her own parents to chuckle and say, "Again". Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it again with a shrug that said, 'yeah' before he got out of the stolen car and followed them into a local café. Kaylee watched curiously as they talked about Mary's father not liking John before Mary dismissed herself and on a hunch Kaylee retreated into the shadows without Dean noticing and just before Mary appeared behind Dean. "Why are you following us?" Mary said before starting to fight with Dean. Dean only focused on blocking her attacks, not wanting to hit his own mother. Kaylee on the other hand had no problems with it and using her stealth and that fact that Mary was distracted by Dean, she pinned Mary against the wall.

"You've been trailing us since my house" Mary snapped impressing Kaylee with how she picked them up considering Dean and Kaylee were the some of the best hunters. "I don't know what you're talking about" Dean lied and Mary gave him and Kaylee a look that clearly said 'Oh, really?'. "Okay, how about we talk about this?" Dean asked as Mary continued to struggle against Kaylee but was no match for her but suddenly Kaylee noticed a bracelet on her wrist. It had crosses, pentagrams and devil's traps on it. Kaylee immediately let go of Mary and stepped back. Dean and Mary looked at her confused as to why she let her go.

"Are you a hunter?" Kaylee asked shocking Mary and Dean. Dean looked between Kaylee and his mother confused. He always thought that John was the hunter, not Mary. Kaylee noticed John looking around confused as to why Mary was taking so long. "How about you ditch John and we can talk about it later?" Kaylee said motioning to John in the café. Mary and Dean both reluctantly nodded before Mary walked off back to John and Kaylee pulled a shocked Dean back to the car and into the passenger seat before teleporting into the driver's seat. "Dean?" Kaylee asked trying to snap Dean out of his thoughts but Dean only shook his head and muttered, "I always thought Mom was killed because of _Dad_ being a hunter, not the other way around". Kaylee clenched her jaws annoyed and looked to the skies as if cursing Castiel for making her come on this little _trip_ back in time before she saws Mary and John left the café. She followed them back to Mary's house and once John had driven off Dean and Kaylee stepped out of the shadows.

"Dean, right? And Kaylee? I'm not sure you should come in" Mary said as her eyes flickered towards the house and she let out a sigh making Kaylee believe that her family… Dean's family may not be all that welcoming to hunters… and if they discovered what she was, well, it wouldn't end well. "You can trust me, I mean come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're... practically family" Dean said amused by the whole situation because they _were_ family. Kaylee shook her head at Dean's amusement.

"The thing is, my dad, he's a little, um..." Mary started to say before Dean cut in, "Oh, I got to meet him". Mary's eyes narrowed slightly before looking between Kaylee and Dean, "You've heard of him?". Kaylee glared at Dean, silently telling him to be careful, they couldn't tell the family who Dean _really_ was. "Clearly, not enough" Dean said ignoring Kaylee's silent warning and following Mary into the house. Kaylee hesitated, not really wanting to walk into a house full of hunters but didn't really have a choice and once more she found herself cursing Castiel for sending her here. She took a deep breath and walked into the house to find Dean talking to Mary's father, his grandfather; Samuel Winchester.

"So, you're both hunters? You kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?" Samuel asked not even bothering to look up from his book. Dean and Kaylee shared an amused look before Dean answered, "Neither. You cut their heads off". Kaylee looked around the house bored, "So, do we pass your test?", she asked mockingly. "Yep. Now get out of my house" Samuel said much to Dean and Mary's surprise. Mary went to yell at her Dad but Samuel continued speaking, "I don't trust other hunters, Dean. Don't want their help. Don't want them around my family". Dean tried not to smirk but Kaylee couldn't help but think of the similarities between Dean and Samuel. "Knock it off, Samuel. They passed your little pop quiz, and now I'm inviting them to dinner. You hungry?" A woman said walking into the lounge room. Dean, as always was starving and didn't waste any time in voicing it. Kaylee looked the new woman over and quickly determined that she was Samuel's wife, Deanna. Deanna felt Kaylee watching her and looked over at Kaylee kindly.

"I'm Deanna. You've met my husband, Samuel. Are you going to be joining us as well dear?" She asked kindly and Kaylee resisted the urge to wince at being called 'dear' but simply offered her sweet smile and nodded, much to Dean's relief. Kaylee couldn't help but notice that Sam and Dean were clearly named after their grandparents and judging by Dean's face he had made the not-so-subtle connection as well. Dean and Kaylee followed the family into the dining room and took a seat while Deanna dished out dinner. "First time in Lawrence?" Deanna asked kindly and Dean looked over at Kaylee before shrugging, "Been a while. Things sure have changed... I think". Kaylee noticed Samuel watching them intently, he didn't trust them.

"You working a job?" Samuel asked casually but Kaylee could see the suspicion behind it so she spot up for the first time since sitting down, "Yeah, maybe". Samuel's eyes locked onto hers and narrowed slightly. "What's that mean?" Samuel demanded as Kaylee gave him the same lazy smirk that she uses to drive Dean and Sam up the wall. "It means I don't trust other hunters either, _Samuel_ " She replied sweetly but with a hint of a warning in her tone that made Dean glare at her but Samuel simply smirked, impressed. "So, why were you following me and John?" Mary asked trying to break the tension in the room. Kaylee went back to eating, deciding to let Dean explain this one. "We thought something was after your… your boyfriend. But, um, we don't think that anymore". Deanna chuckled to her family, "John Winchester mixing it up with spirits. Can you imagine?". Kaylee was used to not letting her thoughts and emotions show on her face so she hid her smirk well, Dean on the other hand, raised his eyes brows with a sigh, thinking he _knew_ exactly how that would look.

"I saw that" Mary said looking over to her father, who looked at her questioningly, "That sour-lemon look" Mary added as if to clarify what she meant. "Now, hold on. John's a really, really nice... naive civilian" Samuel said and it wasn't hard to guess what Samuel thought of his daughter's boyfriend and one day husband. "So, what, would you rather me be with a guy like this?" Mary asked looking over at Dean making him choke on his food and shake his head as if saying that would be a terrible idea. Samuel tried to defend himself but Deanna quickly cut them off telling them not to fight in front of company. "So, what about you, Sam? You, uh, working a job?" Dean asked trying to move on from the subject about his parents dating life and Kaylee couldn't blame him but Samuel was just as stubborn and private as she was almost mirroring her exact words and said, "Might be" with a smirk in Kaylee's direction. "He's working a job on the Whitshire farm" Mary explained much to Samuel's displeasure and Dean looked at Kaylee for a moment confused and muttered to himself "Whitshire... why does that name sound familiar to me?".

"It's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over" Samuel explained figuring that Dean and Kaylee would find out eventually thanks to his big mouth daughter. "That kind of thing happens" Dean said with a shrug but Kaylee remained the ever silent one knowing there was more information and Samuel quickly gave it to them, "Except why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?".

"Demonic omens?" Dean asked and on instinct he looked over at Kaylee because she was the person he normally asked about that stuff. Kaylee was looking down at her food as Samuel answered Dean's question, "That's what I got to find out".

"What about the rest of the town? Did you find anything on the web? Of... information that you have assembled? Electrical storms, maybe" Dean said recovering quickly because he realized that the internet wasn't invented yet. Kaylee bit her cheek to stop herself from commenting on Dean's slip up as Deanna replied, "The weather service graphs should be here on Friday".

"By mail?" Dean asked confused making Kaylee open her mouth to say something sarcastically but Samuel got in first, "No, we hired a jetliner to fly them to us overnight". Kaylee chuckled to herself and Dean couldn't help but think of Kaylee's own sense of humour. "You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know, if we go in there in numbers, we'll take care of this real quick" Dean said hopefully, wanting to work with his grandfather but also take care of this hunt because he thinks it's what Castiel sent him back in time to stop. "What part of "we work alone" do you not understand, son?" Samuel said firmly and Kaylee picked that moment to thank Deanna for dinner before leaving the house with Dean.

….


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Dean and Kaylee went around to the Whitshire farm to talk to the widow and get a sense what they were hunting. Dean was dressed up as a priest, which he was not thrilled about, and Kaylee was dressed as a simple church worker, here to help in whatever way she could. As Dean went into the house, Kaylee went over and started talking to the son, building rapport before asking the hard and suspicious questions, but they didn't get very far when Kaylee saw Samuel and Mary pull up. They jumped out of the car and Samuel headed towards the house, where Dean was, and Mary looked over to see the son leaning against a tree, what she couldn't tell from where she stood was that Kaylee was also with him, leaning against the tree in casual conversation.

Samuel walked up to the house dressed as a priest as well and was just about to knock on the door when Dean opened it. Samuel looked shocked for a second but recovered quickly, "Father. I see you beat me here". Dean looked out to see Mary talking to Kaylee and the son before speaking, "The lord is funny that way. Beth Whitshire... This is my associate, our senior, senior priest, Father Cheney".

"Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese" Samuel said to the widow kindly and handed her some cake which she took and softly thanked him for before Dean spoke up, "Miss Whitshire was just telling me all about Tom and how _normal_ and _ordinary_ things were on the day before his death". Dean explained telling Samuel that there was no supernatural activity. "I see. So, you didn't notice anything unusual, ma'am?" Samuel asked just to be thorough but got a snarky look from the wife as she said sarcastically, "You mean like my husband's guts fertilizing the back 40?". Dean gave Samuel a smug look before excusing himself and walking over to Kaylee, Mary and the son, Charlie.

"Charlie, would you like to tell the father here what you just told me and Kaylee?" Mary asked kindly as Dean's eyes flickered to Kaylee to try and get a sense of what to prepare for but they were as indifferent and neutral as ever. "Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with mom" Charlie explained trailing off as if in his own memories. Kaylee stepped forward and Dean watched as the cold, indifferent woman that he had come to expect from her these last few weeks was transformed into an innocent, kind-hearted woman and she asked softly, "And that's when the stranger came?". Dean recovered from his shock quickly and listened as Charlie started talking again, "I just thought he was some bible-thumper, like you-all. He showed up about a week ago".

"Saying what?" Dean asked curiously, and Charlie hesitated before continuing, "Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy. I didn't think... And the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?" but it was Mary that spoke up this time, "You didn't do this, Charlie".

"Did the stranger want something in return?" Dean asked but Charlie shook his head saying that he didn't want anything, "Come on, Chuck. He wasn't just handing out freebies, was he?" Dean continued to push until Charlie spoke again, "He did say something about coming a-calling 10 years from now and maybe he'd want something then". Dean continued to ask him questions about the man but Charlie didn't know anything more and Kaylee motioned for Mary and Dean to have a word for a moment. "What do you think?" Dean asked Kaylee softly so Charlie would hear. Kaylee looked at him and shrugged saying, "I think he just sold his soul to a demon, and he doesn't even know it". Mary and Dean shared a look before walking back over to Charlie. Kaylee looked up at the sky with sigh as if she knew what was about to happen and what was about to be revealed and once again was cursing Castiel.

"Charlie, do you remember what the stranger looked like?" Mary asked thinking if they could find the demon and kill it, Charlie would be safe. Charlie struggled to think before explaining that he was a normal looking white guy before trailing off. "What is it?" Dean asked hopeful that Charlie remembered something that could help them.

"It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way, and... For a moment, I could have sworn…" Charlie said before hesitating so Dean spoke up, "What, that they were black? Or red, maybe?". Charlie shook his head and said the words that Kaylee had been waiting for all day, "No. They were yellow. Pale yellow". Dean's face paled and he slowly looked over at Kaylee glaring angrily because he realized what they were hunting and he also realized that _she_ knew about it. Kaylee let Dean grab her by the arm and pull her away from Charlie and Mary and out of sight and hear shot before she teleported out of his grasp and stood in front of him, arms crossed, waiting.

"You knew! You knew this entire time that we were hunting the Yellow-Eyed Demon that killed my mother, my father… tried to kill…" Dean said in an angry whisper before quickly stopping himself from telling Kaylee that the demon had tried to kill her. Kaylee raised an eye brow at the pause before she said yes, confirming that she had known. "And Castiel told you not to tell me?" Dean asked and once against Kaylee nodded confirming what Dean had said. Dean paced back and forth in front of a nonchalant Kaylee, who was tapping her fingers on her bicep bored.

"You had no right to keep that information from me! We are talking about the demon that ruined my life! Killed my mother. Killed my father. Killed Sammy's girlfriend. Do you even care about any of that?! No, you don't do you? Because you are just doing what you are _ordered_ to do. You may have the face of Kaylee but the woman that _I_ hunted with and the woman that _I_ had considered family would never, ever have been such a selfish, heartless bitch" Dean spat at her letting out his frustration and the pain of losing the woman he loves only to get her back… like this and then finding out that the Yellow Eyed Demon was back, even though technically they were back in time so he was still dead in Dean's time. Kaylee clenched her hands tightly, so tight her knuckles went white, but that was the only sign that she had even heard what Dean had said to her before she disappeared.

….


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through?" Samuel said to Dean once he had left the farm and followed Samuel and Mary back to the house. They had asked where Kaylee was but Dean refused to answer the question and instead focused on a map that was sitting on Samuel's table as he claimed that there was nothing to talk about. "Except there's a demon and none of us has ever heard of demon with yellow eyes" Samuel said and Dean looked his grandfather in his eyes as he spoke, "Yeah, well, I have. This thing killed my family. You don't get it, do you? You are in danger. We are all in danger. You need to get yourself someplace safe". Dean was fuming that Kaylee nor Castiel had told him what he was fighting because if they had, he could have taken Mary, Samuel and Deanna somewhere safe. "Not til we know what we deal with" Samuel said stubbornly and Deanna agreed with her husband saying that they don't even know what the creature is. "I know what this thing is! And I'm gonna kill it. That's all the talking I need to do" Dean said firmly and Samuel looked at him confused asking how he was going to kill the demon. "There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins. He lives in Colorado. He has Colt's gun. The Colt" Dean explained looking at the map making Samuel scoff, "Yeah, I heard about the colt. I used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story". Dean insisted that it was real but Samuel still looked doubtful when he asked, "You got some kind of a crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?".

"Yeah, maybe I do" Dean muttered pulling out John's journal that had thankfully travelled through time with him. He opened it up to reveal a list of names, dates and addressed. Samuel read it over Dean's shoulder and questioned what it was. "It's a list. My dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the yellow-eyed demon. Who, where, and when, because the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my mom. Look. Whitshire farm. I told you that name sounded familiar".

"Whitshire farms… That was two days ago. How the hell is that on your dad's list?" Samuel questioned confused and suspiously. Dean blinked in thought before saying the only thing that might be semi-believable, "My dad could see the future. Look at this… says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night. Liddy Walsh? Haleyville. That's close. I know you guys think I'm crazy".

"You seem like a really nice kid, Dean, but, yeah, you're crazy" Samuel said honestly and Dean shrugged, "Yeah, maybe. But I know where this bastard's gonna be. And I'm gonna stop it... Once and for all". He left the kitchen and found Mary in the lounge room looking through records. "I'm shoving off. I just wanted to say 'bye'" Dean said clearing his throat and Mary looked up at him with a smile, "Really? So soon?".

"Yeah, I have a job to do. Hey, I wanted to tell you, you know, for what it's worth, um... It doesn't matter what your dad thinks. I like that John kid. I think you two are meant to be" Dean said before muttering that he was depending on it. Mary was surprised but thanked him but Dean couldn't go without asking one question, "Can I ask you a question? What's he like? John?". Mary questioned why he cared but Dean played it off like he was just curious and must have done a believable job because Mary took a breath preparing herself. "I don't know. He's sweet... Kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in 'happily ever after', you know? He's everything a hunter isn't. No offense. Can I tell you something? He's gonna ask me to marry him. Tomorrow, I think. Dad's gonna explode. But I don't care. I'll run away if I have to. I just... I love John. And... I want to get out. This job, this... life. I hate it. I want a family. I want to be safe. You know, the worst thing I can think of... The very worst thing... Is for my children to be raised into this, like I was. Well, I won't let it happen." Mary explained making Dean bit back a sob and blink away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes because that is exactly what did happen to her children. To him and Sam.

"You okay?" Mary asked seeing the tears in his eyes. Dean coughed and cleared his throat before playing off he was okay before pausing and thinking hard on something.

"Hey, m… Uh, Mary... Can I tell you something? Even if this sounds really weird, will you promise me that you will remember?" Dean asked making a decision and Mary agreed with a confused chuckle before Dean continued, "On November 2, 1983... don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear or what you see... promise me you won't get out of bed" Dean begged desperately as tears ran down his cheeks. Mary looked at him sadly before agreeing and Dean wiped his eyes before leaving the house and jumping into his stolen car to go retrieve the Colt. He was so lost in his thoughts of Mary that he didn't notice Kaylee appear in his backseat but he did notice when Castiel appeared in his passenger seat.

"So, what? God's my co-pilot? Is that it? Oh, you're a regular chatty Cathy. Tell me something… Sam would have wanted in on this. Why not bring him back?" Dean asked curiously, thinking about how Sam would have reacted to seeing Mary, and John, and Samuel, and Deanna. "You had to do this alone, Dean" Castiel said simply but Dean didn't want to accept that answer and continued to argue with the angel, "And you don't care that he's tearing up the future looking for me right now?".

"Sam's not looking for you" Kaylee said coldly, so cold that even Castiel looked over his shoulder at Kaylee in silent question. Dean knew then that Kaylee really was hurt… or at least angry about what he said to her _and_ she hadn't told Castiel about it. Dean was considering apologizing but he was still fuming and he was stubborn. "All right, if I do this, then the family curse breaks, right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?" Dean asked firmly thinking about the fact he wouldn't have met Kaylee if he wasn't a hunter and Castiel voiced those thoughts as well, "You realize if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam, you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die" Castiel asked curiously and watched as Dean muttered he did realize that. He saw Kaylee give him a cruel grin from the backseat before she spoke, "And you don't care?". He knew that she was thinking about the fact that he called her 'heartless'.

"Unlike you Kaylee, I _do_ care. I care a lot. But these are my parents. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't. Not if I can stop it" Dean said passionately and didn't notice when Castiel stiffened slightly at the comment he made about Kaylee. Castiel knew he was going to have to have a talk about what had happened with Kaylee and perhaps also another, more direct, talk with Dean about Kaylee's situation. Castiel gave Kaylee a pointed look and without so much as a goodbye, they had both disappeared and left Dean alone to go and steal the Colt from Daniel.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel watched as Kaylee took out her anger and frustration on the punching bag back at their safe house and couldn't help but think that he was glad he wasn't the punching bag. After Kaylee tired herself out, which was about one hour, he gave her some water and demanded to know what happened. "Well, when he found out that we were hunting old Yellow Eyes, he figured out pretty quickly that I had known all along. He _then_ went on to say that ' _you may have the face of Kaylee but the woman that I hunted with and the woman that I had considered family would never, ever have been such a selfish, heartless bitch'_ " Kaylee explained bitterly clenching her jaw angrily and cracking her neck while Castiel looked at her sadly and stepped closer to her.

"And what _he_ said made you upset?" Castiel asked trying to understand because feelings and human problems weren't his strength. That's why he used Kaylee's experience for those issues, but he also wanted to help his… friend? Friend didn't seem like the right word. Angel's didn't really have friends but she definitely wasn't just a weapon to him anymore. "I'm not upset because he said those things to me. I know everything he said to me was true… everything. I'm angry and frustrated because I don't remember a third of my life. I don't remember being this _kind_ , and _compassionate_ woman who Dean, Sam and Bobby all seemed to love so much. All I feel is indifference towards everyone except Lilith and all I feel for Lilith is pure hatred. I know that hatred is going to fuel me when I finally destroy her but… I'm sick of feeling it all the time, you know?" Kaylee asked softly, showing the most emotions Castiel had ever seen from her but he didn't know what to say and Kaylee knew this.

"It's okay, I know you don't understand. It's fine. You don't need to worry about me, all I'm going to do in these occasions is come here and take out my emotions on the punching bag and all you need to do is be waiting patiently to give me my water bottle. That's how I know you… in your own weird angel way, care" Kaylee said with a chuckle as Castiel frowned slightly still confused but before he could say anything she had disappeared to return to her job of playing babysitter for Dean Winchester. But when she returned back to him he was pointing The Colt at Yellow Eyes, who was holding Mary hostage. "Where'd you get that gun?" Yellow Eyed asked with a flicker of fear in his eyes before Dean nodded to Mary and she elbowed him in the gut before moving out of the way but before Dean could take the shot the demon had left the human meatsuit and disappeared. Kaylee kept in the shadows, still not wanting to go and talk to Dean, as she watched Dean take Mary out the front. "Mary, what else did he say to you?" Dean demanded pacing angrily. "I told you... Just that he liked me. What did he mean by that?" Mary asked scared but Dean was saved from answering her when Samuel walked out of the house and down towards them. Kaylee stepped forward, narrowing her eyes slightly. Something was off about Samuel. Yellow Eyes was possessing him!

"Liddy's a strong kid. She'll be fine. Are you okay?" Samuel asked worried for his daughter but Mary was frightened and angry when she said, "No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?" before storming to the car and slamming the door shut. "Nice job in there" Samuel said to Dean, leaning in close and Kaylee had her blades out and was ready to step in if required when Dean said, "I missed the shot", angry with himself. "Take the compliment, son. I'm saying that I was wrong about you" Samuel said before Dean told him that they needed to talk alone before getting into his car and following Samuel and Mary back to their house. Kaylee followed in the shadows. She considered telling Dean about Samuel but she was still pissed off at him for his comments and Castiel had ordered her not to them Dean _die_. He never said anything about helping Dean hunt and kill the Yellow Eyed Demon. So, she was content to sit back and watch things unfold, only getting involved if Dean was about to die.

"We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies" Dean said to Samuel once they were back in the house and Mary was safely in her room. "What? How do you know that? When?" Samuel demanded, playing the role off protective father, very convincingly. "Maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening. Trust me" Dean said quickly looking out the window to see if they were followed and refusing to the think about the fact that he was wishing Kaylee was here with him. "So, what, are you some kind of a psychic now, too?" Samuel asked confused and Dean looked at his grandfather, deciding to tell him the truth, "No. All right, listen to me. Now, this is gonna sound a little... Actually, it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy. Mary is my mother. And I am your grandson. I know what I'm talking about. My real name is Dean Winchester. I was born January 24, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester. Mary gets killed by a yellow-eyed demon in 1983. Now, I think that this, what happened tonight, I think this is the moment that he caught her scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing now and kill it and it gets away... Then Mary dies. So, I'm asking you... Please. How did I know about the colt, huh? How did I know about the yellow-eyed demon or where it would be? I'm not making this up, Samuel" Dean begged as Samuel paced the room angrily before Dean had finally convinced him. Kaylee rolled her eyes and silently called him an idjit for telling the demon what happens in the future.

"Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but... There's something about you… I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, son, but I believe you. How do we find this bastard?" Samuel said making Dean breath a huge sigh of relief that Samuel believed him. "Right here - the list" Dean said pulling out John's journal before Samuel asked to see the Colt. Dean didn't know why but suddenly a memory of the demon possessing his father flashed through his mind and he knew… he just knew that this wasn't Samuel so he casually slid the Colt away and prayed to Kaylee, to Castiel, to God himself that Mary wasn't in the house. "Sorry. I don't let anybody hold it. Nothing personal" Dean said simply, slightly hoping that Kaylee was still being ordered to keep him alive and that she was watching and waiting. "Sure, it is. Especially when it's me you're trying to kill" Samuel said before his eyes flashed yellow and he pushed Dean and his chair against the far wall and kept him from moving. "Future boy, huh? I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. So, I kill your mommy? That's why you came all this way to see little old me?" 'Samuel' mocked as he stood up and sauntered towards Dean.

"Oh, I came here to kill you" Dean threatened firmly, but 'Samuel' ignored him and continued with the mocking, "Wait a minute. If that slug marries your mommy, are you… Are you one of my psychic kids? No. Not you. Maybe you got a sis. Is Kaylee your sister? Is she one of my psychic kids? No… she'd be here if she was. Maybe you have a bro. That's terrific. That means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here" 'Samuel' explained as he placed his hands on the armrest of Dean's chair. Kaylee watched and couldn't help but be reminded of a couple of the demons she had to 'take care off' for Lilith so that the rest of them would know not to mess with her. "So that's what this is about... These deals you're making. You don't want these people's souls" Dean said as he finally was starting to understand the whole picture. "No. I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your mommy" 'Samuel' mocked while Dean saw Deanna in the background so he knew he had to stall, "Why her? Why any of them?".

"Because they're strong. They're pure. They eat their Wheaties. My own little master race. They're ideal breeders. Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. No one's breeding with me. Though Mary... Man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favorite" 'Samuel' taunted as Deanna crept into the room. "So, why make the deals?" Dean asked still trying to keep 'Samuels' attention on him. "I need permission. I need to be invited into their houses. I know, I kn\ow… the red tape will drive you nuts. But in 10 short years, it'll all be worth it. Because you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib, and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals. It makes you big and strong!" 'Samuel' explained as a picture of Sam's crib flashed through Dean's mind. "For what? So, they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?" Dean mocked and 'Samuel' scoffed, "Please. My endgame's a hell of a lot bigger than that, kid".

"Endgame? What endgame?" Dean demanded but 'Samuel' smirked, "Like I'm gonna tell you. Or those angels sitting on your shoulder. No. I'm gonna cover my tracks good".

"You can cover whatever the hell you want. I'm still gonna kill you. Maybe not today. But you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch. Because I'm the one that kills you" Dean said firmly making 'Samuel' chuckled and said, "So, you're gonna save everybody. Is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save. Your grandpappy" before he pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in the gut. Deanna screamed out before 'Samuel' tossed her into the wall and broke her neck. Dean could suddenly move again and he grabbed the Colt and ran upstairs to see if Mary was still in her room but all he found was Kaylee standing there and looking out the window.

"She is with John, 2 miles north" Kaylee said emotionlessly and without even saying thank you Dean took off and sped towards Mary and John but it was too late. 'Samuel' had killed John and Mary had made the deal with him to save John's life and in 10 years he could come back for Sam.

…..

Dean woke up back in the hotel room in the present time to find Castiel standing in the room, looking out the window. "I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean asked but Castiel didn't need to answer before Dean already knew the answer.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it" Castiel revealed but Dean didn't listen, instead he snapped at Castiel, "I could have stopped it if Kaylee had _helped_ me instead of sitting the shadows. I thought you sent her to help me?". Castiel turned to Dean and spoke firmly, "I sent Kaylee to make sure you didn't die. It was up to her if she wanted to help you in the hunt and fight. I have only ever ordered her to keep you alive at whatever cost. Everything else she does is her own choice. I think she deserves to make some decisions herself after working for _Lilith_ , don't you?" Castiel said in an angry tone that made Dean wince guilty but Castiel wasn't done making him feel bad yet and he continued, "So maybe, _you_ shouldn't have pissed her off? I had hoped that by travelling with you and Sam again; human's she had once considered family, that it would help her to… trust again, to be more open. That you and Sam would help her learn to be compassionate and love again… but if I think that you and Sam are doing her more _harm_ than good. I _will_ reassign her and you will never see her again. So, stop treating her like the old Kaylee and start treating her like the tortured and broken soul she really is". Dean blinked and looked away, once again fear flashing through his eyes at Castiel's hidden threat and warning before looking back up at him and nodding, saying he wants to help Kaylee and will try harder. This was enough for Castiel because he took a step back and instantly seemed less threatening.

"She wouldn't have made any different anyway, destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination" Castiel explained and Dean recovered from the threat to look at Castiel confused and asked, "Then why'd you send me back?".

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do" Castiel explained before looking down at Sam's empty bed. Dean looked down as well and asked where Sam was, worried for his little brother. But Castiel ignored that question and kept talking, "We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why… what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up".

"Where's Sam?" Dean said firmly and Kaylee appeared in the room to Castiel's left and said, "425 Waterman". Dean instantly grabbed his jacket and car keys but paused when Castiel spoke again, "Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean. And we're not sure where it leads. So, stop it. Or we will". Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel and Kaylee, who were watching him as the threat hanged in the air and he knew that they would make good on that threat. Castiel would make good on _both_ of his threats.

"Kaylee, are you coming with me?" Dean asked trying to sound casual and Kaylee's eyes flickered to Castiel before back to Dean and she nodded silently.

….

 **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Metamorphous**

Sam and Ruby stood in an old, abandoned warehouse on 425 Waterman with a beaten and bruised demon in a male meatsuit tied to a chair in the centre of a Devil's Trap drawn on the floor in spray paint. Sam stood in front of the demon while Ruby stood back and watched her protégé work. "Where's Lilith?" Sam demanded but the only response he got from the demon was being told to kiss his ass. Sam smirked and warned the demon to watch himself but the demon mocked him in response, "Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. Real hero. Tell me about those months without your brother. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark. Huh? Tell me, hero". Sam let his temper get the best of him and used his newly discovered ability to exorcize the demon out of the human body and sent him back to hell. Unknown to him, Dean was watching in the shadows with Kaylee. Dean looked over at Kaylee and almost saw an apology in her eyes for what his brother was becoming.

"How'd that feel?" Ruby asked and Sam nodded explaining that it felt good and he wasn't getting the headaches that he used to when he first started. Sam went over to the human and untied him, helping him stand up and walk towards the door when Dean stepped out of the shadows and Sam's face dropped in fear and guilt. "Anything you want to tell me, Sam?" Dean asked furiously and Sam set the injured human on the floor and went to explain himself but Dean interrupted him, "You gonna say, 'let me explain'? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with... who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?". Dean said looking over at Ruby but not recognizing her because she was wearing a new meatsuit.

"It's good to see you again, Dean" Ruby said with a sigh and that's when it hit Dean, "Ruby? Is that Ruby?". Sam nodded reluctantly and that's all the confirmation Dean needed before he pulled out the demon knife and tried to stab Ruby. Sam stopped him and grabbed the knife from him and Ruby went to shove Dean against the wall but Kaylee appeared between them and Dean and Sam finally saw Kaylee for what she had become during her time with Lilith. Kaylee was in her werewolf form and her eyes were back to being white demon eyes, but it was the predatory stare that made Ruby freeze in fear and even stumble back a bit. That same stare that Kaylee had worn for almost a year as Lilith's weapon. The same stare that scared even the meanest and toughest demons. Kaylee cocked her head to the side and gave Ruby a lazy smile, showing her fangs, showing everyone in the room that Kaylee wasn't scared of anything because she was the best at what she did. But while Ruby was scared, she was also determined to finish her goal and she had unfinished work with Sam. She stepped forward, almost reluctantly until Sam told her to stop, which she did.

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Kaylee drawled out in an amused tone that sent shivers up Ruby, Sam and Dean's spine. The tone of a natural born killer. "That's rich coming from you" Ruby managed to say without stuttering but Kaylee could smell her fear and it made her wink mockingly at Ruby before Sam told her to get the injured human and take him to the ER. She helped the man stand up, her eyes never leaving Kaylee's as she backed out of the warehouse leaving Sam, Dean and Kaylee alone. And the moment Ruby had left, Kaylee turned back into her human form, her eyes changed back to the light blue normal eyes and her predatory gaze and body language returned to one of indifferent and boredom.

"Dean" Sam went to say but Dean stormed past him and left the warehouse angrily with Sam calling out his name but got no response. Sam looked over at Kaylee, desperate for her help but all he got was a soft look, well as soft as Kaylee was capable off when she said, "I know what it's like to use the demon blood in your body. It's a dark road and take it from someone who _didn't_ have a choice. It's not worth it" before she disappeared leaving a shocked, guilty and frustrated Sam.

Dean drove around fuming in silence when Kaylee appeared next to him in the Impala. Dean spared Kaylee a quick glance before turning back to the front, "Do you want me to go?" Kaylee asked softly, knowing that she prefers to be alone when she is furious… well except for Castiel, but he doesn't really count. Dean was silent for moment before shaking his head, wishing the old Kaylee was here with him but this Kaylee would still provide some sort of comfort as well. "What are you going to do?" Kaylee asked eventually and she surprised herself when she realized to a very small degree, she cared. Dean was just as surprised as Kaylee was but was smart enough not to comment on it as he shrugged silently to Kaylee's question. They drove around all night in a comfortable silence until Dean pulled back at the hotel room and walked in without even looking at Sam, who was sitting at the table on his laptop. Kaylee walked in and spared Sam a quick glance before sitting on the bed and watching as Dean grabbed his bag and started packing his stuff.

"Dean, what are you doing? What, are you… are you leaving?" Sam asked worried but Dean simply replied, "You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons". Sam went to grab him to stop him so they could talk but Dean quick punched him in the face, hard. Kaylee raised an eyebrow as Sam asked if he was satisfied yet only to receive another punch in the face.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?" Dean asked angrily and Sam claimed he was just exorcising demons and sending them back to hell like Kaylee does. This made Kaylee chuckle dryly and Sam and Dean looked over at her curiously as she stepped forward, "Sam, using me as your defence is a _really_ bad idea. I'm not human, remember? I wasn't born a human like you and I certainly don't have the values of a human. Saying you were doing something no different than me is saying you were doing something no different than a hybrid werewolf/demon who is the perfect killing machine". Sam looked down realizing she was right before looking back up at a fuming Dean. "What else can you do?" Dean demanded and Sam yelled at him the he told him everything but Dean just scoffed, "And I have every reason in the world to believe that".

"Look, I should have said something. I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here. I'm pulling demons out of innocent people" Sam explained begging Dean to understand but Dean simply shouted to use the knife. "The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year" Sam explained passionately and Dean rolled his eyes at him, "That what Ruby wants you to think? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends".

"I'm not gonna let it go too far" Sam claimed quickly, believing it 100% but Dean shook his head, "It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you. And so, would other hunters". Sam's eyes widened at what Dean said before looking at him sadly, "You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing, it works".

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific, then why'd you lie about it to me? Why did an angel tell me to stop you? Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me that everything is all good?" Dean asked bitterly, shocking Sam when he said that Castiel told him to stop Sam. He looked over at Kaylee and she gave him a nod confirming that what Dean had said about Castiel was true. Sam looked at Dean with tears in his eyes before his phone started to ring, he sighed before picking it up, "Hello? Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. Uh... it's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh, Carthage, Missouri" Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose and wiping away some of the tears before grabbing a pen and paper and writing down the details for the hunt.

….


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe it. Mom? A hunter?" Sam asked in disbelief as he, Dean and Kaylee drove to Carthage, Missouri in the Impala and Dean informed Sam about his and Kaylee's little trip back in time. "I wouldn't have believed it, either, if I hadn't seen it myself. That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down" Dean explained impressed while Kaylee smirked at the memory as she sat in the backseat. "How'd she look? I mean... was she happy?" Sam asked hopefully and Dean smiled softly, "Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So, hopeful. Dad, too. Until, of course..." before trailing off. Sam sighed and looked out the window making Dean look over at him and asked what was wrong, Sam looked back over to him and said, "It's just our parents, and now we find out our grandparents, too? Our whole family murdered, and for what? So, Yellow-Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?".

Dean narrowed his eyes and said that he never said anything about the demon blood. Sam confessed that he had known for about a year now. "I should have told you. I'm sorry". Dean frowned annoyed, "You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine" He said sarcastically and annoyed. Kaylee watched the boys exchange with a raised eyebrow, wondering just how they are going to get past this but she didn't really care that much either. They pulled up outside of the man's house that Travis said might be a hunt and Dean pulled out his binoculars to watch as the man was looking in the fridge and talking to his wife about dinner. "Are you sure that's him?" Dean asked unsure as the man looked extremely normal. Sam explained that it had to be him because there was only one Jack Montgomery in town. "And we're looking for...?" Dean asked curiously and Sam shrugged, "Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird" making Kaylee chuckle and say sarcastically, "Oh yeah that's helpful". Sam shrugged before Dean said, "All right, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring".

"I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure" Sam said before holding up his own binoculars and together they watched as Jack raced over to the fridge and stared eating everything, including the raw meat. Kaylee watched without binoculars, but she didn't need them and muttered, "I'd say that qualifies as weird" before the brothers agreed and they drove back to the hotel room. They were just about to open the door when Kaylee stopped them, "There's a human inside". She explained softly and Sam and Dean shared an amused look before opening to the door to see an elder man drinking a beer. "Travis. See, Sam. Told you we should have hidden the beer" Dean teased before Travis called him a smart ass and gave them both a hug. Kaylee watched as they exchanged pleasantries and Travis commented on Sam's height, she couldn't help but wonder if she had known Travis before her memory was erased but when they said they hadn't seen each other in 10 years, she realized that she wouldn't have known them. "And who's your friend?" Travis asked looking over at Kaylee, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Ah Travis, this is Kaylee, she's a hunter like us. One of the best there is" Dean said and Kaylee was surprised to realize he actually meant it. She shook Travis's hand and he squeeze a bit tighter than necessary but that just amused Kaylee and in return she gave him a lazy smirk that she knew pissed everyone off.

"John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this" Travis said turning away from Kaylee and looking at Sam and Dean. "Yeah. We're as thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family" Dean said pointedly at Sam, who rolled his eyes at his brother's subtleness and went and sat down at the table with him and Travis while Kaylee sat on the bed. "Sorry I'm late for the dance. Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded. So, you track down Montgomery?" Travis asked getting straight to business and Dean explained that they found him at his house. Travis asked for some more details and Dean shrugged saying, "Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger that he forgot to cook". Travis confirmed that was the guy they were after and Sam asked why they were hunting him. "Boys… and uh, lady, we got a Rougarou on our hands" Travis said and Dean looked over at Kaylee confused, "A Rougarou? Is that made-up? That sounds made-up". Kaylee smirked at him and explained, "They're mean, nasty little suckers… rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works" impressing Travis with her knowledge, not that she cared what he thought of her. Dean shook his head, "Well, that ain't this guy. You saw the guy Kaylee, I mean, he was wearing a cell phone on his belt".

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes" Travis explained and Sam asked if they went through some kind of metamorphosis and Travis confirmed that's exactly what they did. "But most of all, they're hungry. At first, for everything, but then... for long pig" Kaylee added as Dean asked what Long pig was. Kaylee gave him a wide grin before explaining it was human flesh. "And that is my word of the day" Dean said amused as Kaylee rolled her eyes but noticed she was amused by his antics. "Hunger grows untill they can't fight it, till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens. They transform completely and fast. One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin, all turns. No going back, either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train" Travis explained and Kaylee leant forward resting her elbows on her knees casually and looked at Travis. "How'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" She asked curiously and Travis explained that he killed his father back in '78.

"Son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist, Cadillac, trophy wife. Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system" Travis explained and Sam joked that Travis couldn't find someone but Travis didn't laugh, he simply sighed and said, "I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have had the heart. No. Wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do" Travis said bitterly as he took a large swig of his beer. "So how do we kill it?" Dean asked taking a swig of his beer before Sam left, muttering something about researching and Kaylee explained the only way to kill them was fire and Travis nodded pulling out some home-made flame throwers, "The only way I found to kill these bastards… deep-fry 'em" confirming what Kaylee said even though Dean didn't need to be confirmed, Kaylee might not be the same woman she was years before but she was still the best damn hunter there was, perhaps even more these days. "Well, that's gonna be... horrible. Is that what you did to Jack's dad?" Dean asked and Travis nodded while they worked on the flame throwers while Kaylee laid on the bed with her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. Sam walked back inside and paused upon seeing Dean and Travis. "Not wasting any time, are you?" He asked and Travis explained that there wasn't any time to waste because once this guy hulks out, they won't be finding bodies, just remains.

"What if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. I've been checking out the lore on Rougaroues" Sam said making Kaylee opened an eye and raise her head slightly as Travis snapped that his 30 years of experience wasn't enough for him but Sam looked taken aback before continuing, "What? No. I-I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't" and Kaylee chuckled amused as he dug himself deeper until Dean saved the poor boy. "Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness. It is" Dean joked but gave Sam a pointed look about proceeding carefully. "Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but, uh, I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this Rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step. See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform" Sam explained happily and Dean frowned slightly, "So, what? Go vegan, stay human?" he asked and Sam explained that if they just eat a lot of raw meat and not human meat they won't change. Kaylee watched Sam and realized he was hoping to save the man, but Travis had other ideas.

"Good on you for the due diligence, Sam. But those are fairy tales. Fact is, every Rougarou I ever saw or heard of... took that bite. So, what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?" Travis asked sarcastically as he walked over and poured himself a drink. Sam stood up and spoke firmly, "No, we talk to him, explain what's happening. That way, he can fight it" but Travis just laughed at his innocence, "Fight it? Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry? Yeah. Right, then. Somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away? That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy. But it's pure, base instinct. Everything in natures got to eat. You think he can stop himself because he's nice?" Travis said slightly mocking and now Kaylee was watching as she rested on her elbows. "I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for" Sam said heatedly before leaving the hotel room. Travis looked at Dean confused and asked what was up with Sam but Dean simply rolled his eyes and told Travis not to get him started about it. He looked over at Kaylee who was watching with an amused smirk on her face before sighing and following Sam out of the room with Kaylee behind him.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

"All right, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know, I'm down. But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove because, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive" Dean said to Sam the next day as they went to talk to this guy. Sam growled annoyed before saying firmly that this guy has a name and a wife. "Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow" Kaylee said sarcastically from the backseat earning a glare from Sam for being so insensitive and glare from Dean for not helping the situation. Kaylee raised her eyebrows and shook her head amused thinking that _this_ was why she didn't talk much to humans… or anyone other than Castiel. "Kaylee is right, I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn" Dean said which started up the argument again about if the man could fight it off or not. Kaylee rolled her eyes and looked out the window wondering if they fought like this back when she used to know them. "This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here? You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside him. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate" Dean said referring the fact that Sam might be seeing himself in this case because of the demon blood. Sam yelled at Dean to stop the car and he reluctantly did before Sam got out of car and slammed the door shut.

"You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean? Because of crap like this! The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak! You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot! Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!" Sam shouted at Dean as he got out of the car, Kaylee teleported out of the car but stood a few feet away and lent against a tree, watching silently. "Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately" Dean asked honestly worried about Sam's moral compassion but Sam only grew angrier, "You have no idea what I'm going through. None. I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this… this curse... and make something good out of it. Because I have to".

"Kaylee has…" Dean started to say but Kaylee cleared her throat, "I _really_ don't think you want to use me as a shining example of a good moral compassion, Dean". Dean sighed, begging Kaylee to help him out here and she hesitated momentarily because she really was not good at giving motivational speeches and like she said, she wasn't a good example of what Dean wanted from Sam but something deep inside her made her at least give it a go. "Sam, I know what it's like to have demon blood in your veins… but I also know what it's like to let that blood consume you. I didn't have choice, I was controlled by Lilith but you do. You have a choice to fight that part of you, to _not_ use that power. And you also have something I never did… you have someone who cares about you, you have someone who loves you and is willing to do anything to make sure you don't go down that dark path". After Kaylee had finished speaking Sam and Dean looked at her in shock and she opened her mouth before taking a few steps back as if in fear of being so open with them and she quickly disappeared.

"Let's just go talk to the guy. I mean Jack" Dean said softly, still in shock over what just happened with Kaylee. Sam took a deep breath to calm his anger and nodded to his brother before they got back into the car and drove to Jack's house. They found Jack staring into space in his backyard with a hose in his hand as he was watering the garden. "Jack Montgomery? I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean. We need to talk" Sam introduced breaking Jack from his thoughts. Jack looked at Sam and Dean confused and asked what about and Dean just looked around the backyard, wondering were Kaylee had gone to while Sam sighed and replied, "About you. About how you're changing" when Dean cut in, "You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin, and your appetite's reaching, you know, hungry-hungry-hippo levels. How am I doing so far?". Jack looked at them and asked who the hell they were. Sam told him that they can help and begged Jack to hear them out.

….

After Kaylee had given her little speech to Sam and Dean she had immediately freaked out, not having been that open or… honest with someone in years. She teleported back to the safe house and thankfully Castiel wasn't there. Her calm, collected and stoic facade quickly broke down and she started screaming out of frustration and tears of anger fell from her eyes as she tossed the little furniture she owned in the walls and breaking it into tiny pieces. When Dean asked her to speak to Sam, the pain from what Lilith made her do and what she made her become finally broke through her tough shell, broke through the wall she had built up during her time with Lilith so she could survive. She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want to feel the pain of those kills, she didn't want to admit that it tore her up inside when she had to torture people for Lilith, she didn't want to admit that she cared and so she did the one thing that Lilith used to always do when she started to fight back or hesitated against one of her orders.

She teleported to one of the thousands of torture houses that Lilith has, this one, Kaylee knew was long abandoned by the demons and any other creatures but it used to be the main torture house that Lilith would take Kaylee to when she… misbehaved. Kaylee walked through the warehouse, her memories threatening to overwhelm her as she walked over to the fire pit and lit it. Hanging next to the fire pit was brand made entirely of silver and on the end of it was the sigil of Lilith. It was a circle with the letters of Lilith's name around the outer circle and inside was an upside-down T with crosses at the end of each line. The vertical line had a loop at the end of it to make it look like a little h. Kaylee put the brand into the fire and stripped off her jacket and shirt, she traced a finger over the scar on the left side of her body, over the ribs. It was Lilith's sigil.

Lilith would bring Kaylee here and torture her for showing emotions or defying her orders and after every torture she would use that brand, in the same spot every time and she used silver to make it hurt even more and so that it would scar and never fade. She used her own sigil to remind Kaylee just who she belonged too. Towards the end when Kaylee was broken and stopped showing emotions altogether, Lilith would continue to brand her once a week just for the hell of it and because the brand was a reminder of what would happened if she defied Lilith or started showing emotions again. Kaylee broke out of her memories of the torture to pull the red-hot brand out of the fire. She took a deep breath before pressed the brand into her skin, over the old one. Kaylee bit her lip to keep from crying out as the stench of burnt skin reached her nose and tears spilled down her eyes. After several moments, she removed the brand from her skin and tossed it to the ground before collapsing to the floor.

She teleported herself back to the safehouse to find all the broken furniture gone and replaced by identical ones and in the middle stood Castiel with his arms crossed. His face was unreadable but Kaylee knew he was furious with her. He took one look at her emotionless face and then his eyes travelled over her upper body and because she was only wearing a bra, Castiel could see all the scars covering her arms and chest and stomach but he had already seen them all before when he looked after her for those first few months. His eyes then look at the fresh brand wound that was on her ribs.

"Why?" Castiel asked softly walking towards Kaylee who had sunk down on her knees silently, Castiel continued to walk forward until he was inches away from her and squatted down so his face was level with hers. He reached forward to place a hand on the wound to heal it but Kaylee grabbed his wrist to stop him and locked eyes with him. "No, I want the pain. It's to remind me not to feel emotions", Castiel looked at Kaylee questioningly and so she proceeded to tell him about what happened with Dean and Sam and what she said to him. Kaylee stood up and walked over to her drawers and pulled out a black t-shirt. Castiel watched as she went to pull it on but winced because of the pain in her wound. "Kaylee, I ordered you to watch over Dean not because you are the best and I knew you'll keep him alive… I had hoped that by spending time with Dean and Sam you would learn to be happy, learn to be more open…" Castiel admitted and Kaylee's eyes flipped from her light blue to her white demon eyes and Castiel took an involuntary step back as Kaylee stalked towards him, "I don't want to be more open. I don't want to be more in touch with my emotions okay?! I don't want to feel bad when I think about what I was forced to do for Lilith! I don't want to feel _anything_ when I think about my past! I am assuming that was the reason why I had you erase my memory in the first place, right?". Castiel nodded and Kaylee took a deep breath and her eyes flipped back to light blue, "Then tell me Castiel, why would I want to feel anything when all it did for me in the past was break me so bad that I wanted to forget everyone I cared for?". Castiel gave her a look that silently said he accepted her position but he didn't like it before quickly placing a hand on her brand and healing it against her will. "You won't hurt yourself anymore Kaylee and that _is_ an order" Castiel said in the authoritative tone that he hadn't used since before he erased her memory, Kaylee blinked a bit surprised by his tone but quickly chucked on her t-shirt and gave Castiel a mocking bow, "Whatever you say, boss-man" and with that she disappeared.

Castiel stared at the spot where Kaylee was only seconds ago and couldn't help but wish that entire exchange had gone a different way. He didn't even know why he wanted Kaylee to more in touch with her feeling, it's not like angels were the most emotional creatures in heaven, earth and hell… but Kaylee without emotions… without feelings… well, even Castiel realized that something about that just seemed wrong.

….


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night Sam and Dean pulled out outside of Jack's house to find Travis's car. They had spent all day following Jack and he hadn't turned yet but when they returned to the hotel room to talk to Travis he wasn't there. "I guess now we know where Travis is" Dean commented as they got out of the Impala and walked towards the house. Dean couldn't help but look over his shoulder, wondering where Kaylee was, it had been hours since she disappeared. "That stupid son of a bitch" Sam muttered before they walked towards the house and looked in to find a large blood trail along the white rug. They followed it to find pieces of human flesh scattered throughout the loungeroom. "Oh, God. Think that's Travis?" Dean asked and Sam looked down at the flesh in disgust and sadness, "What's left of him. Guess you were right about Jack" he muttered when suddenly Jack tackled Dean to the floor and knocked him out cold. Sam went to attack him but Jack quickly knocked him out and locked him in a closet.

Sam woke up and tried to open the door but it was locked, he tried calling out Deans name but Jack answered, "Dean can't come to the phone right now". Sam punched the door angrily and threatened that Jack better not had hurt Dean but Jack explained that Dean was alive… for now. "All right, Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?" Sam begged and Jack mocked him, "We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session". Sam begged him but Jack then explained that Sam and Dean sent Travis over and he tried to burn his wife alive and lied about why Travis was going to do it. He did it because she was pregnant but Jack thought if Sam and Dean knew that they would try and track down his wife. "Listen to me. You got to believe me. My brother and I, we never would have hurt her, okay? Listen to me. You got this dark pit inside you. I know. Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster. It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It's your choice" Sam begged as he picked the lock on the closet door. He opened the door to see Jack hovering over Dean about to take a bite when Kaylee appeared with a homemade flame thrower and torched Jack to a pile of ash. Dean regained consciousness as Jack was burning and Sam ran over to his brother as they both watched Kaylee stare at the pile of ashes emotionlessly. She dropped the flame thrower and looked over at Sam and Dean and said in a mocking tone, "I leave you alone for 1 day and you almost get yourself eaten". Sam helped Dean stand up and they all walked out of the house and jumped into the Impala, leaving town as quick as possible.

"Sam, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately. It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me" Dean apologised in the car as Kaylee sat in the backseat, her left hand tapping the arm rest on the car door while her right hand sat on her stomach, tracing the scar on her ribs through the shirt. "If it's all the same, I'd really rather not talk about it. There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand. I can't. Because this thing, this blood… it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with" Sam explained simply before Dean looked in the rear-view mirror at Kaylee who was looking out the window, back to being the usual stoic, bored self, if not more so than usual.

"Not alone" Dean said firmly talking about both Sam and his powers and Kaylee and her history. Sam shook his head, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers… it's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything" he explained and Dean let out a huge sigh of relief and thanked Sam but Sam snapped at him, "Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice". Sam looked out the window while Dean focused on the road and finally Kaylee tore her eyes away from the window and looked at Sam and Dean in the front seat. She closed her eyes and rested her head back, letting her mind drift to the two happy memories of her life; building the bunker with Bobby and eating dinner with her father when she was 14 years old, before the demon blood revealed itself to her and changed her life forever. She flinched when she felt those memories threatening to bring emotions to the surface so instead she forced herself to think about the torture, both suffered by her hands and on her own body and she used it to push those feelings deep down within herself.

…..

 **AUTHORS NOTE: IF ANYONE IS STILL READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW! XX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Monster Movie**

 _Kaylee stalked around a young female about 11 years old but it wasn't the little girl that was looking back at Kaylee. This particular little girl was being possessed by demon, she was being used as a meatsuit. The little girl wasn't Kaylee's concern though, the demon however, was. Kaylee was ordered by Lilith to hunt this demon; torture and then kill her. Normally when Lilith only said that Kaylee had to kill someone, she usually made it quick and painless… but when Lilith specifically told Kaylee to torture someone… then she had no choice._

 _"You know why you are here?" Kaylee drawled out as she circled the demon who was tied to a chair inside a devil's trap. The little girl shook her head quickly, shaking in fear as Kaylee gave her a lazy smirk. "Unfortunately for you, either do I" Kaylee explained as her white demon eyes gave the demon a predatory stare that made the demon whimper in fear as she stared up at Kaylee through those black demon eyes. "You see, Lilith never tells me why and I don't ask, because_ I _simply don't care. All I care about is the_ fun _we are going to have over the next few hours" She mocked as she lightly tapped her werewolf claws on the little girl's arm before pinching her skin and slowly, ever so slowly she used her other hand to cut out a square of skin from the arm, ignoring the little girl's scream as her face remained as bored and indifferent as it always was._

Kaylee gasped awake in the back of the Impala, startling Dean and Sam who were sitting in the front seat before she teleported out of the car and back to her safehouse just in time to vomit her breakfast into the toilet, tears leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks and she finished vomiting her breakfast but she kept going until only yellow stomach acid was coming up. She felt Castiel appear and wasn't surprised when she saw a bottle of water appear next to her. She sat back onto her legs, wiping her mouth before opening the bottle of water and thoroughly rinsing her mouth and spitting it into the toilet before Castiel reached over and flushed the toilet for her. Kaylee sat back against the wall and looked up at an unreadable Castiel. "Nightmares" Kaylee said answering Castiel's unasked question. She stood up and wiped her washed her hands in the sink before nodding a thanks to Castiel and teleporting back to the car. Dean and Sam both turned around to ask her if she was okay but one look at her face told them not to so they wisely turned back around to face the front.

"The radio around here sucks" Dean muttered breaking the silence that Kaylee had caused but couldn't help but think her face after she woke up reminded him of how he felt after one of his nightmares about hell. He quickly shoved that thought out of his head and looked over to see Sam looking at his map with a flashlight. "Come on man, jobs don't get much weirder than this. You know, dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood and a witness that swears up and down that it was a vampire" Dean said grinning from ear to ear making Kaylee raise an eyebrow at his amusement. "No, I… I agree. it's a hell of a case" Sam said distractedly as Dean looked at Sam disappointed and said, "A little more gusto, please" making Kaylee chuckle with a lazy grin on her face. "It's just...the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?" Sam asked shaking his head slightly and Dean shrugged saying, "Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days. An honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straight forward, black-and-white case" Dean said and couldn't help but look back at Kaylee and think about the days hunting with her which obviously lead to another interesting question.

"Uh, Kaylee… do you remember Tully and Josh?" Dean asked carefully making Sam look up from his map interested and Kaylee stiffened slightly before looking at Dean through the rear-view mirror but nodded, "Yes. I… do you know them?" she asked softly, genuinely confused. Dean looked over at Sam realizing that because she didn't remember Kane, she didn't remember them dying and slightly asked him if telling her this part of her history would matter, Sam's eyes widened ever so slightly and shrugged, not knowing the answer to that question so Dean decided that it was time for Kaylee and them to get more… friendly, even if it meant talking about her past that she didn't remember. "We never met them but we were hunting together when… when you found out that they died" Dean admitted and watched Kaylee carefully as she blinked slowly and looked out the window. Sam frowned not being sure what he was expecting from Kaylee but it definitely wasn't nothing at all. Dean wasn't sure what to say so he waited to see if she would say anything.

"I don't remember them dying but I… I assumed they did because I don't remember them after the age of… 22 or 23, maybe. I thought that maybe their death was part of the reason I erased my memory but… but if that were true then I wouldn't remember them from childhood. So maybe I don't remember their death because…" Kaylee said emotionally before freezing as she realized that she was rambling, she was just about to teleport again when Sam spoke up quickly as if sensing she was going to leave again as well, "You were hunting with us when you found out. That's probably why you don't remember. But we do and if you would like to know how they died… we can tell you but we can't tell you how we found out that information" Sam explained turning around in his seat to watch as Kaylee's face was impassive but her eyes went from shocked to cautious to confused and finally back to her fake boredom but she still gave Sam a small nod, wishing to know. "Tully and Josh were killed by a vampire. But not just any vampire, The Alpha Vampire. We never found out why" Sam said thinking about the fact that if his Dad had let Kaylee integrate those vampires a few years ago than maybe they would have. Kaylee opened her mouth slightly and cleared her throat but apart from that her face was neutral. The car was silent for so long that Sam and Dean thought the conversation was over when a soft, voice spoke up from the backseat, "Thank you" Kaylee said not able to keep out the whimper in her voice that told the brothers just how much that information had meant to their tough, supposedly heartless friend.

...

"We still got to see the new 'Raiders' movie" Dean said excitedly as they pulled up to Canonsburg, Pennsylvania was currently celebrating Oktoberfest much to Dean's delight. Sam and Dean were wearing their usual FBI black and white suits as they walked into the main square of celebration and looked over as Kaylee walked over to them wearing long black suit pants and a white button up shirt and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. "Saw it" Sam said as both brothers stared at Kaylee in surprise at how good she looked and how long it had been since seeing her dress like that. Dean's eyes trailed up and down her body appreciatively and even Sam did a less subtle look at Kaylee's body and had to admit that she looked _good_. Kaylee clicked her tongue annoyed as she put her hands on her hips and gave them a deadpanned stare. "Wait a minute, you saw Raiders without me?" Dean asked tearing his eyes away from Kaylee and over to brother annoyed. "You were in hell' Sam stated matter of factly and Dean scoffed muttering that was no excuse before seeing a Big Pretzel shop and running off. Sam looked over at Kaylee and chuckled slightly amused, doing one more look of Kaylee's body but paused on her forearms that weren't being covered by her jacket for the first time since returning into their lives. He saw scars, lots of them and he knew from hunting with her in the past that her skin only scarred when injured by silver which meant… Lilith didn't just torture her, she tortured her with silver.

Dean walked back over and handed Sam and Kaylee a big pretzel before checking out a local girl who was dressed up for Oktoberfest and she didn't hide the fact that she was checking him out as well. Dean smiled smugly at Sam before thinking about his past with Kaylee, he sneaked a look over at Kaylee but was disappointed to find her looking around bored, not even noticing the woman checking him out. "Looks like that's our man" Kaylee said walking over to the local Sheriff with the brothers following. "Sheriff Dietrich" Kaylee said professionally, once again surprising Dean and Sam. The sheriff turned around to shake hands with Kaylee as Dean and Sam showed them their badges. "You must be the fed's" The sheriff said looking at Dean and Sam before looking back at Dean suspiciously when he had a giant mouth full of food, very professional.

"I'm Agent White and this is my partner Agent Angus and our trainee Agent Young" Kaylee introduced before Dean chocked on his food at being introduced as a trainee. Sam bit his lip to stop from laughing while Kaylee remained as stoned face and professional as ever. "We called ahead about your problem" Kaylee continued as the sheriff nodded before looking around at the crowd celebrating, "Right. um... I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?" He said and started walking off with Sam but Dean grabbed Kaylee's arm to stop her from walking and couldn't help but feel the scars on her forearms. Kaylee spun around and one look at her predatory glare made Dean drop her arm quickly, "Why a trainee?" Dean asked quickly moving on from the shiver that look gave him and the scenarios about how Kaylee may have gotten those scars from running through his head. Her predatory stare turned to one of indifferent and slight amusement, "Because three agents working a case is very uncommon unless training someone or being accompanied by a supervisor and since you had a giant mouthful of food and was flirting with every woman than looked at you, I chose to go with the former option". Dean's jaw clenched slightly as she smirked at him and winked mockingly before walking off in the direction of Sam and the sheriff. "Damn" Dean muttered about the fact that Kaylee did see him flirting and seemingly… didn't care.

...


	17. Chapter 17

"Marissa Wright,26, Just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. just terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season" Sheriff Dietrich said looking down at the dead girl lying on the morgue. Kaylee couldn't help but think that the sheriff seemed a bit callous in regard to the dead girl even by her standards and apparently Sam felt the same way because he said, "Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed". Dean reached over and moved the girls head to reveal two holes in her neck, bite marks, "What the hell?" Dean muttered as Sam's eyes flickered over to Kaylee who was looking at the mark's suspiciously. "Yeah, you got me… I mean, this killer's some kind of grade 'A' wacko, right? I mean, some Satan-worshiping, Anne rice-reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe" The Sheriff asked seriously making Sam shrug in response before Kaylee stepped forward placing her hands in her pockets and asked, "Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness". The brothers hide their shock at Kaylee helping them in this case and instead focused on The Sheriff's answer.

"Yeah, I wished I didn't but our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable" Sheriff Dietrich explained before sliding the body back into its hole and they left the morgue. While Dean was questioning Sheriff Dietrich about where they would find Ed Brewer, Sam made eye contact with Kaylee and motioned for them to have a quiet conversation to the side. Kaylee raised an eyebrow in question before following Sam to the side and gave him a look that clearly asked 'what'. "Why are suddenly being so helpful? The past few weeks it's been a… struggle to get information from you, to say the least. Not that I'm not grateful, I'm just curious" Sam asked making Kaylee give him a lazy smirk that made him think he wasn't even going to get an answer from her but then she spoke, "In the past I've refused to help you on your jobs because Dean was being an ass. So far, he hasn't been an ass and you both have even… you told me about Tully and Josh. So, here I am, being helpful until the time that Dean makes me annoyed again". She walked back over to Dean and the Sheriff leaving a slightly shocked and amused Sam to watch her retreating form.

They left the Sheriff at the morgue and went back to the main festival area and into a local pub that the Sheriff told Dean they would be able to find the witness. Dean and Sam walked over to the bar to find the woman that Dean flirted with earlier while Kaylee looked around the bar automatically searching for all the exits, all the potential weapons, all the potential threats but the place was full of drunks in celebration. She looked over to see Dean flirting with the bartender whose name was Jamie and walked over next to Sam and asked to see Ed Brewer. "What do you want with Ed?" Jamie asked almost protectively which Kaylee found slightly interesting but she ignored it and pulled out her badge along with Sam and Dean, "Well, we are... Federal Agents. Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime" Kaylee explained before Jamie looked at Dean shocked, "Wait a minute. you're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed".

"Seriously? I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by… the rules" Dean flirted before Kaylee and Sam rolled their eyes, "You'll have to excuse Agent Young. He's a trainee and gets a bit excited" Kaylee mocked making Sam bite back a chuckle and Dean looked away embarrassed, "Um, so, where can we find Mr. Brewer?" Sam asked after coughing to cover his laugh. Jamie eyed the Feds confused before pointing over at a man sitting by himself and drinking a large pitcher of beer. Kaylee walked over to him and after Dean gave Sam an annoyed glare and silently asked Sam 'what the hell was going on with Kaylee?'. Sam just shrugged and silently said that he would explain later before they followed Kaylee and Sam slide in next to Kaylee before being shoved even closer to Kaylee as Dean slide in next to Sam. Sam felt Kaylee tense up at being so close to someone and resisted the urge to glare at Dean but remained professional as they asked Ed what happened.

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?" Ed asked bitterly and Dean protested that they were different but Ed continued as if he hadn't heard them, "I spoke the god's honest truth, and now I'm the town joke". He looked around the bar bitterly at the other customers before Kaylee leant her elbows on the table, her hands clasped in front of her and Dean couldn't resist the urge to look over and see the scars that marked her hands as she said, "Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem". "We have a lot of experience with strange" Dean added not being able to resist the urge to think about the werewolf sitting with them who was working for an Angel.

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, He was… well, he was biting her neck" Ed explained after a moment of hesitation and Kaylee could see his eyes glaze over as the memory flashed through his brain. "Can you describe her assailant?" Sam asked and Ed quickly state that he was a vampire. He said it so surely that it threw Sam and Dean off slightly but not Kaylee, "Okay, right. and by that, you mean…" She asked and Ed looked at her dead in the eyes which surprised her because most people were put off by her stare, something about their subconscious not being able to pick up anything human in there. But it didn't stop Ed as he said, "You know, a vampire. He looked like a vampire, you know, with the fangs and the slicked-back hair and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon".

"You mean like Dracula?" Dean asked confused and slightly amused but Ed's face lit up as he said "Exactly! Like a Dracula. Right down to the accent" and it was Sam this time that spoke up, asking what did 'Dracula' say to him and Ed replied, "You know, something like...'stay away, mortal! The night is mine!'. You do believe me, don't you?". Kaylee stopped paying attention to Ed as she overheard Jamie and another bartender named Lucy talking about Ed being crazy and Jamie was sticking up for him because he gave her good tips because he had a crush on her. Dean and Sam excused themselves and didn't fail to notice how Kaylee moved away from them as fast as humanly possible. Dean looked at her confused before his attention was drawn back to Jamie at the bar, "So, you got a beer back there for me?" Dean flirted and Jamie flirted back saying, "I don't know, Agent Young. you off duty? Your boss seemed a bit strict". Dean sighed and looked over his shoulder to see Kaylee and Sam talking quietly and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy before he turned back to Jamie and said that he was most definitely off duty.

"So, what do you and Kaylee think? Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?" Dean asked as Sam walked over to him and Kaylee left the bar. "Definitely not our kind of case" Sam stated simply and Dean nodded happily, "Agreed. but who cares? Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches" as they went and sat down at an empty table.

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole 'wench' thing, Dean" Sam said grinning before Dean called out to Jamie, referring to her as a bar wench to which she happily replied that the beers were coming. "I'm so glad that Kaylee wasn't here for that" Sam muttered making Dean turn to him trying to restrain his jealously, "Oh yeah? Well why don't you go and have your little private conversations again?" He asked making Sam grin at him knowing he was jealous but didn't say anything and instead explained _why_ Kaylee was suddenly being so helpful in this case. Dean clenched his jaw and thought about what Castiel had said to him about being nice to Kaylee and she would be helpful to them. Jamie came over and handed him a beer before asking Sam what he would like to drink, "Oh, he doesn't drink. He's a Christian scientist, doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts" Dean cut in before Sam could reply as pay back for talking about him to Kaylee behind his back. Sam rolled his eyes and sat there awkwardly while Dean hit on Jamie and she playfully turned him down.

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs. Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom, which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity is intact" Dean explained to Sam before Sam quickly told him to be quiet as Dean started talking about being re-hymenated, "Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that" Sam said seriously but Dean shook his head disagreeing, "Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide". Sam held up his hands in surrender before going to excuse himself but Dean stopped him quickly, "Before you go, and believe me I want you to go, did you see Kaylee's scars on her hands and forearms?". Sam nodded thinking back to when he first saw them, "Yeah, the only thing that leaves scars on her body is silver which means…" Sam trailed off but he didn't need to say it for both of the brothers to know that Kaylee must have been tortured with silver to get scars like that. Sam nodded and tapped the table before leaving Dean to do his thing.

…...


	18. Chapter 18

Sam returned to the hotel room to find Kaylee in the shower so he took of his suit jacket, tie and button up shirt before turning off the lights and falling back first onto his bed with an arm resting over his eyes. He heard the shower turn off and Kaylee stepped out into the room in only a towel, wrapped around her body. Sam couldn't help but succumb to curiosity as he opened an eye to see Kaylee drop her towel and put on a long pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Sam would have been turned on by seeing Kaylee's naked body in the moonlight if it wasn't for the scars that he saw. They covered her entire body from the neck down to her wrists and down to her ankles, it looked as if she was strapped to a table by her ankles and wrists while someone used a variety of silver-based weapons on her naked body. Most of them had healed so that they were just very faint white lines over her body except one, on her ribs was a brand of some sorts and it was fresher than anything else and it didn't look like it was going to fade away anytime soon.

"I'm assuming Dean isn't going to be home tonight so I'm stealing his bed" Kaylee said breaking the silence in the room and Sam's heartbeat quickened as he realized that Kaylee knew he was awake and just hoped she didn't know he was looking at her but when she started chuckling amused he knew that she did. "Relax Sam, I don't care about what you saw. After working for Lilith, I have _zero_ shame about who sees what. I only keep them covered in public because it's easier to get information from humans and _other_ creatures if they aren't distracted by my scars" Kaylee spoke neutrally, still with her back turned to him but Sam sat up, leaning on his elbows and watched her curiously, "What's the brand?" Sam asked trying not to push Kaylee for information but once again his curiosity got the best of him and Kaylee turned around and sat on the bed across from him before pulling up the side of her shirt to reveal the brand again, "It's Lilith's sigil. A reminder that _she_ was the one who created me and it's a reminder of _why_ she created me" Kaylee explained as her tone was void of any emotion and Sam knew it was costing her to tell him this and knew that she hoped by telling him, he would stay far away from his own demon powers.

"That damn bartender is playing hard to get!" Dean said as he walked into the hotel room breaking the tense silence that had come the room and Kaylee lowered her shirt and stood up as Dean watched the two of them suspiciously and asked what was going on. Kaylee gave Sam a look that said she didn't care if he told Dean or not before she disappeared back to her safe house to sleep for the night. Dean looked over at Sam annoyed.

"What?" Sam asked lying back in his bed as Dean took of his suit and laid down on his bed, where Kaylee had been moments ago. "Is something going on between you two?" Dean asked trying to keep out the hurt but Sam quickly shut down that thought by laughing and explaining what happened to Dean. "I think she was just trying to throw us a bone for what we told her this morning about Tully and Josh. Information for information, you know?" Sam explained making Dean sigh in relief before frowning again slightly, "So why didn't she tell me?" Dean asked before he could stop himself. Sam thought about it for a moment before answering honestly, "Honestly, I think it's just because I was here at the time. If you had been here as well she would have told us both together. She didn't care who it was she told the information too it was just the actual act itself that she cared about". Dean nodded silently before the brothers went to sleep for the night while Kaylee spent the night punching her bag and explaining to Castiel that she was doing what he asked her to do, which was trying to keep a close relationship with Sam to make sure he doesn't use the demon blood again while also keeping an eye on Dean.

…

"And then it just… it just tore Rick into little pieces" The survivor of the latest murder said to Sam and Dean who sat opposite her while Kaylee stood behind them a hand resting on the back of their chairs. The survivor was slurping her drink making Kaylee want to rip the girl's throat out but remained impassive as Dean said professionally, "Ma'am, we understand how hard this is, but can you describe the creature?". The survivor paused before taking another deep slurp of her drink before looking up at Kaylee and explained confidently that it was as werewolf.

"A werewolf? You're sure?" Kaylee asked doubtfully because if there was a werewolf in town, she'd known about it. She'd be able to smell it but the survivor nodded certainly as she said, "Oh, yeah. With the furry face and the black nose, and the claws and the torn-up pants and shirt, like from the old movies". Kaylee raised an eyebrow and looked away amused as Sam thanked her before excusing themselves and walking back to the Impala. "So, Kaylee… you know you don't need to keep poofing back to your little safe house every night. You can stay with us" Dean said as he started up the engine and Kaylee frowned slightly when he said 'poofing' but shrugged indifferently, "I don't mind _poofing_ back to the safehouse... it's my home and I don't sleep a lot anyway". She saw Dean and Sam share a look that Kaylee didn't quite understand but she thought about what Castiel had said to her about… giving them a shot at helping her become more… human and she growled softly to herself, annoyed that she was even considering this before adding that she _could_ try staying with them which must have been the right answer because Dean smiled happily to himself when he thought the other two were watching.

They pulled up outside the morgue and let themselves in because they were 'FBI' and walked to the back where the recent victim was. "First a Dracula and now a full-on movie-time wolf man? What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked sarcastically as they pulled out the body to reveal it was torn to shreds. "Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe" Sam said poking at the body with his pen before Kaylee stepped forward and cocked her head to the side, "Look at those bite marks. Right down to the bone... and deeper. Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb. Except, look. The heart's still there in one piece. We never leave the heart behind" She explained pointing to the chest to show that the heart was still intact.

"Thus, I reiterate – what the hell is going on?" Dean asked throwing his hands up in the air in defeat before the Sheriff walked back in explained that he got a rush job back from the lab and the fibres they found on the body was wolf hairs. Dean opened his mouth to say something before closing it and looking over at Kaylee and Sam, "I'm getting a headache" he muttered grabbing the bridge of his nose.

…

"I don't know, guys. Looks like we've stumbled on to a midnight showing of 'Dracula meets wolf man'. Is that it?" Dean asked as they sat back at the local pub where Jamie worked and ate some food while they discussed the case. "I don't know. I mean, wolf man seems real enough. It makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess" Sam said shrugging but Kaylee shook her head confused, "Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth…" Kaylee explained before trailing off in thought. The brothers didn't notice though as they simply agreed with what Kaylee said and Dean muttered "So, what? we've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?". Kaylee opened her mouth to say something before Jamie walked back over with more drinks.

"Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon" Jamie said, mostly to Dean who was all eyes for Jamie, "Yeah, this case just got weird enough for, uh, our department" he explained before Jamie explained that the beers were on her and flirted with him until they agreed to meet up after her shift that night. "Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? bat would be cool" Dean said smugly after Jamie walked off. Sam and Kaylee gave him an unamused stare. They continued eating for a few hours before the sheriff came in and explained that there had been another murder at the museum… by a mummy. They followed The Sheriff to the museum and looked over the latest crime scene.

"This sarcophagus isn't ancient. It's from a prop house in Philly" Sam explained to Dean and Kaylee as he held up a label that was on the lid of the coffin. "Well... It goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it" Dean said with the same amount of dry enthusiasm as he lifted the bucket that was still smoking. Kaylee looked around confused before running through every bit of information about this hunt and was still only coming to a very strange conclusion. "This is stupid" She growled annoyed before Dean realized he was late for his date with Jamie and stood up looking at Sam and Kaylee, "You're good here with the mummy and the... Crazy" He asked before taking off before Sam even had time to say yes.

Dean bolted from the museum and sped towards the pub but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He got a bad feeling and started searching for Jamie in the nearby alleyways and found her being chased by none other than, Dracula. "Son of a bitch" He said as he couldn't believe what he was seeing and considering what his job was, that was saying something. "You should not use such language in the presence of my bride" 'Dracula' said, his accent thick just like the old horror movies and Dean said scoffed before punching him in the face. 'Dracula' hiss at him showing his fangs that looked nothing like a real vampire and was exactly what a 'fake' vampire looked like before continuing to fight him. 'Dracula' shoved Dean up against the wall and Dean told Jamie to run, which she did before 'Dracula' said, "You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine!" before trying to bite Dean but he managed to stop him by… ripping of his ear. 'Dracula' hissed in pain and ran off with Dean chasing him but 'Dracula' managed to escape.

…


	19. Chapter 19

Sam and Kaylee were at the museum for another hour or so before Kaylee excused themselves and went back to the hotel room. "So, what do you think?" Sam asked curious to get Kaylee's opinion on the matter because he knew how good she used to be and wanted to see if it had changed after her memory being erased. "I got a… theory, but it's bizarre even by our standards" Kaylee admitted but Sam motioned for her to continue. "They are all the one creature, a shapeshifter to be more precise" Kaylee explained and Sam opened his mouth to argue before closing his mouth with no better theory. Sam's phone rang, it was Dean. Jamie was attacked by 'Dracula' so they quickly made their way down to the pub where they found Dean and a terrified Jamie.

"Hey. you guys all right?" Sam asked concerned and Dean muttered he thinks so while Jamie sat in silence. "And I think I know what's going on. Part of it at least" Dean said pulling out a napkin and sliding it over to Sam. Sam opened it to reveal the ear and Kaylee grinned smugly as Sam sighed and look over at Kaylee. "What?" Dean asked confused and Sam explained that Kaylee had just been telling Sam that she thought they were hunting a shapeshifter. "Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course, this one's all whole new buckets of crazy" Dean said before noticing Kaylee's confused look, she remembered hunting a shapeshifter in St. Louis but nothing about the details of the case. In fact, she had a lot of memories about hunting creatures in places but nothing about the details of the case. They must have been hunts she did with Sam and Dean, she was finally starting to realize just how long she had been travelling with Sam and Dean and could only imagine how close they were because of it. She quickly shook away those thoughts and focused back on the brothers.

"Oh, and, uh... this I, uh, pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon" Dean said handing Sam a piece of fabric and Kaylee read over his shoulder that it said, 'The FX shop Prophouse'. "It's a costume rental" Sam said before Dean looked at Kaylee and said, "All three monsters… The Dracula, wolf man, and the mummy… all the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he 'Creature from the black lagoon's' somebody".

"So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and the x files are real?" Jamie asked confused making Kaylee blink at her as if she was a moron but Kaylee knew it was just shock, "No, 'the x files' is a tv show. this is real" Dean explained simply being taking a shot of whiskey. "Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming. It's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster-movie moments, right down to the bloody murders" Kaylee explained pacing back and forth before Jamie spoke up, "Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie asked explaining that 'Dracula' had called Jamie Mina and Dean Mr. Harker.

"Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels - Mina, Dracula's intended bride. Harker, the fiancé that stands in the way. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride" Sam explained slightly amused before Jamie muttered sarcastically that she was lucky. Kaylee smirked before pausing and looking over at Jamie, "But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you. Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?".

"I don't know. it's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. there's lots of people. I... wait a second. there is Ed. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy…" Jamie explained before Dean interrupted her. "Where does Ed live?" he asked dryly and Jamie sighed, "I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's a projectionist there" she explained. Dean looked over at Sam and Kaylee giving them a silent look to go check out the theatre while he looked after Jamie. Kaylee nodded silently before leaving the pub with Sam following closely behind them.

"So, monsters are real. And the shapeshifter, he can turn into different people" Jamie asked Dean after what seemed like a lifetime of awkward silence. Dean took a sip from his drink before speaking, "Yeah, except this one's turning into the great monsters of screenland, which is a new one for me". Jamie turned around to face Dean sceptically, "You're not really FBI, are you? So, this is what you do? You and your partners just tramp across the country on your own dime until you find some horrible nightmare to fight?" Jamie asked impressed and Dean shrugged before sarcastically saying that some people paint for a living. "That must suck. I mean, you're giving up your life for this terrible... I don't know, responsibility" Jamie said looking at Dean sadly who smiled and looked down at his drink thinking about the past year and a half, hunting without Kaylee. "Last few years, I started thinking that way, and, uh, you know, it started sort of weighing on me and it even ruined my relationship with the only woman I ever loved… Of course, that was before... a little while ago, I had this… It's called a near-death experience. Very near... when I came to... things were different. My life's been different. I realize that I help people. Not just help them, though. I save them. I guess it's… it's awesome. It's kind of like a gift... like a mission. Kind of like a... a mission from God" Dean explained emotionally which made Jamie go and sit down next to him, so close to his side that there was hardly any space between them.

"So, does that make you... some kind of monk or something? You know, celibate?" Jamie asked coyly leaning in close before Dean closed the gap between them and they started kissing passionately before the lights turned on making Dean blink in surprise by the bright lights and looked over to see Jamie's friend, Lucy at the bar. "Holy crap. oh, my god. Jamie. Guys, I'm… I'm sorry. I thought you guys were going out. You know what? I just… I came to borrow a bottle. I kind of got something going back at my... anyway, uh, you guys look really busy, so I'm just gonna get out of your hair" Lucy said flustered about interrupting Jamie and Dean but Jamie asked Lucy to stay for a drink and Dean forced a grin and asked her to stay as well.

….

Sam and Kaylee pulled up outside the old movie theatre and Sam turned off the engine, "So, will you be able to smell that the person is a shapeshifter?" He asked curiously but Kaylee shook her head explaining that shapeshifters can change their smell as well as everything else about them. Sam nodded understanding to a degree before Kaylee suggested that they split up and she walked around the back of the theatre. Sam walked through the front doors and heard someone playing a pipe organ just like in Phantom of the Opera, he pulled out his gun and made sure there was bullets in it before continuing forward to where he found Ed Brewer actually playing a portable keyboard. Sam grabbed Ed and shoved a gun in his face, "You, FBI man… what did I…" Ed started to say before Sam told him to shut up and claimed he knew what Ed was. Ed protested his innocent before Sam tried to rip his ear off but it stayed firmly on his head. Kaylee appeared next to them and pulled Sam away from Ed, "It's not him" She stated quickly as she continued to pull Sam out of the theatre.

"How do you know?" Sam demanded, stilling wanting to go back in there and give Ed's ear another yank. "I can hear that he isn't lying. I can hear his heartbeat." Kaylee explained simply as she released Sam and they jumped back in the Impala to go back to the bar. "So, you can tell if someone is lying by listening to the speed of their heartbeat?" Sam asked impressed and slightly concerned but also couldn't help but wonder if she could do that back when they hunted together before and if so, what else did she keep from them?

"Most of the time, yes. But some people are expert liars and not even their heartbeat speeds up. Ed Brewer was no expert liar" Kaylee commented as they drove back to the bar to find it empty. Sam pulled out his phone and called Dean but got the voicemail, "Dean, hey, listen, uh, Ed is _not_ our guy. Um, I'm guessing you're at home with Jamie, so just give me a call, okay?" Sam said before hanging up but Kaylee looked around the room and saw the smashed bottle on the ground. She motioned for Sam to come over and he saw the bottle as well before seeing that there were three glasses on the table and a napkin with a lipstick mark on it. Kaylee sniffed it while Sam remembered the other bartender, Lucy, leaving a napkin with the same mark on it. They both turned to each other and knew it was Lucy who was the shapeshifter.

Sam and Kaylee arrived at the address registered to 'Lucy' and Sam picked open the lock before they crept through house following Kaylee's sense of smell to find Dean in a basement that was designed like an old school 'Frankenstein' castle. Dean was strapped it a large wooden board. "Oh, thank god. just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me" Dean said as Sam ran over and picked open the locks letting Dean free and revealing that he was wearing lederhosen. "Hey there, handsome" Kaylee mocked before being quickly told to shut up by Dean earning a chuckle from Sam before they went to another door that Kaylee said lead to the shapeshifter. Dean motioned for Sam to kick open the door which he did… but his foot when straight through the wood and the door fell off the hinges… it was a prop door. Kaylee shook her head before leading the way to where they found another room and she told the brother's that Jamie and the shapeshifter were in there before stepping back.

Sam rushed into the room to see Jamie lying unconscious on the bed wearing a white gown. "You will never be Van Helsing!" 'Dracula' said after tossing Sam through the castle wall prop and knocking him out on the real bedroom wall. Dean tried to stab 'Dracula' before he fought with him and 'Dracula' said it was time for 'Harker' to die but Dean responded by kicking him in the stomach and told him to shut the hell up. 'Dracula' was just about to kill Dean when Kaylee kicked the silver gun over to Jamie silently telling her to shoot the shapeshifter, which she did. "Silver? It was beauty that killed the beast No, Mina, do not weep. Perhaps this is how the movie shut down" 'Dracula' said while stumbling back into his chair and dying.

…

The next day Sam and Kaylee met up with Dean and Jamie, who were kissing passionately by the Impala after spending the night together. "Well, thank you, G-man. You have been a great service to your country" Jamie said in-between kisses while Dean replied "Oh, yes, I'm very, very patriotic". Dean looked over to see Sam waiting awkwardly while Kaylee was leaning against the Impala with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face. Dean reluctantly said bye to Jamie before she thanked them for saving her life.

"I like her" Sam said happily as Kaylee watched as they chatted back and forth about what life would be like if it was as simple as a movie which ended in Dean telling Sam to shut up after he guessed what movie Dean would like his life to be. They jumped into the Impala with Kaylee in the backseat and started driving out of town. "Kaylee, thank you for your help on this case" Dean said sincerely which was very unlike him. Kaylee opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but paused and simply nodded back to him. "Can I ask… why you didn't shot Dracula yourself?" Sam asked hesitantly but the question had been plaguing him since Jamie had told him that Kaylee kicked the gun to her and told her to shoot him. Kaylee bit her lip and remained silent for moment, looking up at the sky, thinking about what Castiel would want her to do in this situation. The brother's thought that she wasn't going to answer when she said softly, "I don't use silver weapons. I… I can't use them. I can't remain distant from the kill when I do because I know what silver feels like when you get sliced with it, when you get burned with it, when you get shot with it. I know what it all feels like". The boys couldn't help but think of the scars they saw on her and scenarios that would involve Kaylee knowing those things. Unsurprisingly to Sam or Dean they looked back moments later to find that Kaylee had disappeared, probably to her safe house.

…


	20. Chapter 20

**Yellow Fever**

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, meet Frank O' Brien" The coroner said to Sam and Dean who were dressed in their FBI suits. He opened the body bag to reveal the dead body. "He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam asked professionally and the coroner nodded and confirmed that he died 3 days ago. "But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this, a marathon runner" Sam read from his file and the coroner retorted something about everyone drops dead sooner or later and job security. The brothers weren't paying attention to him before Dean asked, "Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks. you don't think that's strange?".

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?" The coroner asked confused and Dean went on to explain that they wanted to see Frank's autopsy only to discover that there hadn't been an autopsy done. Sam and Dean shared an annoyed look before telling the coroner to do an autopsy. During the autopsy Dean noticed a white band around his ring finger that could have been from a wedding ring but Dean and Sam didn't find any evidence that Frank was married. "Any idea how he got these?" Sam asked the coroner as he looked down at Frank's arm to find large scratch marks and torn skin. "You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh, I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries. Heart looks pretty damn healthy. Hold that a second, would you?" The coroner asked handing Dean a bloody organ from the body making Sam chuckle before he was squirted with spleen juice. "Oh, sorry. spleen juice" The coroner said amused making Dean chuckle and think that the organ in his hands wasn't as bad anymore.

Meanwhile…

Kaylee sat at the local police station wearing her FBI female suit and tapped her foot impatiently waiting to see the man in charge. "Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my… who is she?" The Sheriff asked sticking his head of out his office as Kaylee stood up. Linus explained that she was a Federal Agent, the Sheriff got annoyed at Linus for keeping her waiting and ushered her into his office. But not before making sure she took her shoes off in his office. Kaylee frowned confused at the social situation before shrugging it off with a roll of her eyes and walking into the office. "Al Britton. Good to meet you" Al introduced shaking Kaylee's hand before motioning for her to sit down, which she did before watching Al squirt an unnatural amount of disinfectant onto his hands. "So... What can I do for uncle Sam?" Al asked sitting opposite Kaylee, "Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body" She explained professionally.

'They did. Me and Frank… we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks. That's our softball team's name. They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was... He was a good man" Al explained emotionally while Kaylee sat there neutrally before speaking, "Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" she asked curiously and Al confirmed that he was acting really jumpy but he didn't know what he was scared off. "He wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and, well, you know the rest. So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?" Al asked doubtfully as he started pouring more disinfectant on his hands again but Kaylee shook her head and said "No, it's probably nothing. Just a heart attack" before excusing herself and left the local station to find Dean and Sam waiting for her outside.

"No way that was a heart attack. Three victims, all with those same red scratches, all went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours" Sam said as they started walking down the street. "Something scared them to death?" Dean asked looking over at Kaylee who shrugged. "All right, so, what can do that?" Sam asked with a sigh and Kaylee chuckled, "What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things."

"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off" Sam said simply and Dean asked who was the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive. "His neighbour, Mark Hutchins" Kaylee said quickly before Sam could pull out the file. They were almost at the Impala when Dean quickly stopped them. Sam asked what was wrong but neither Kaylee nor Sam were ready for Dean's response when he said, "I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there. Let's walk this way." Sam and Kaylee shared a thoroughly confused look as Dean walked off, away from the teenagers.

….

"Tyler, Perry and Kramer. Just like Aerosmith" Mark Hutchins said amused as he sat across from Sam, Dean and Kaylee with a snake wrapped around his shoulders. "Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Sam asked as Kaylee frowned slightly when she saw Dean looking around the room at the reptiles on edge. Something was off with him. "Monday. he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains" Mark explained and Kaylee's attention was brought back to the conversation. "Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?" Kaylee asked curiously. "Oh, totally. he was freaking out" Mark explained before Sam noticed the same thing that Kaylee did, he was freaking out as well. They locked eyes worried before Dean finally spoke, "Do you know, uh – do you know what scared him?".

Mark went onto explain that he was scared of the evil witch from the Wizard of Oz. "Anything else scare him?" Sam asked curiously. "Everything else scared him - al-qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener, those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes - lots of stuff" Mark explained as Kaylee continued to watch Dean suspiously. She looked up at the roof and wondered if she should tell Castiel or wait to confirm it first. Mark explained to Sam that Frank used to be a bully during high school but he was getting better. "So, he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean asked curiously. "Well, I don't... Frank had a heart attack, right?" Mark asked confused.

"Just answer the question, sir" Kaylee said wanted to get out of there and figure out what was going on with Dean. Mark went onto explain that his wife died about 20 years ago and Kaylee looked over to see Dean staring at the snake around Mark's shoulders. "Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for. She smells fear" Mark said grinning just as a large yellow snake slithers over the lounge they were sitting on and down Dean's shoulder.

…..


	21. Chapter 21

After they left Mark's house Sam went to check out Frank's house and Dean went to go to the county clerks office while Kaylee disappeared back to the safe house after requesting Castiel join her there. "What is it Kaylee?" Castiel asked slightly annoyed because he was fighting to stop another seal from being broken when she called for him. "We are on a case where the victims are literally being scared to death…" Kaylee started to say before Castiel interrupted her and asked why that was his problem. Kaylee glared at him until he closed his mouth quickly. "As I was saying… they are being scared to death and suddenly Dean is starting to jump at shadows and cross the street to avoid _teenagers_ " Kaylee continued walking past Castiel and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "That is… strange. But until you determine if it is life threatening I will trust that you can handle it. I am needed with my brothers elsewhere" Castiel said simply and when Kaylee turned around he was gone.

"Any luck at the county clerk's office?" Kaylee asked appearing in the backseat of the Impala making Dean jump, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Kaylee. "I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room – suicide" Dean explained handing Sam an article. "Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Sam asked hopefully but Dean explained he had an airtight alibi. "Okay, so how was Frank's pad?" Kaylee asked looking over at Sam while Dean started the car. "Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no silver" Sam explained making Kaylee chuckle and say "So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons. 3 down and 97 to go".

"Dude, you're going 20. That's the speed limit." Sam said suddenly making Kaylee frown slightly because Dean _never_ went the speed limit. Ever. "What? safety's a crime now?" Dean asked before Sam commented that he drove past the hotel. "Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal. Did I just say that? That was kind of weird" Dean said suddenly before Kaylee heard the EMF Meter going off. She reached forward and grabbed it from Sam's pocket and pointed it at Dean. It went off. "Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!" Dean yelled as he pulled into the hotel car park. Kaylee shoved a panicking Dean into the hotel room and shut the door before spinning around to face Sam.

"This is both annoying and hilarious" Kaylee commented making Sam glare at her slightly. "What's going on?" Sam asked and Kaylee shrugged walking over to the car and leaning against it. "I don't know and Castiel is busy with another seal at the moment so we got to find out what's going on a different way" Kaylee explained before both Sam and Kaylee looked at each other and said, "Bobby".

…..

The next day Sam walked back to the hotel with food to find Kaylee leaning against the door with her arms crossed. Sam frowned confused and silently asked her where Dean was. She simply pointed to the Impala to find him rocking out to the song 'Eye of the Tiger'. Sam walked over and knocked on the roof of the car to make Dean get out. "Dude. Look at this" Dean said showing Sam and Kaylee a rash that was on his arm. "I just talked to Bobby and um, well, you're not gonna like it" Sam said handing Dean the food, who smelt it and then tossed it in the car. "It's ghost sickness" Sam explained before Dean sighed in defeat before admitting he had no idea what that was.

"Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes. Symptoms are you get anxious... and scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" Kaylee explained because she had overheard Sam's conversation with Bobby with her werewolf hearing. Dean quickly stated that they hadn't seen a ghost in weeks. "Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero" Sam explained.

"Our very own outbreak monkey" Dean added sarcastically making Kaylee frown slightly at the reference while she thought about if she should bother Castiel with this or not. "Right. Get this - Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament... Which is where he must have infected the other two victims" Sam explained before Dean asked if they were gamecocks and Sam explained they were cornjerkers. Kaylee rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "So, ghosts infected Frank, he passed it on to the other guys, and Dean got it from his corpse?" she asked and Sam nodded that she was correct. "So now, what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" Dean asked and Sam looked at Kaylee awkwardly, "More like 24" She said because she knew Sam didn't want too.

"Super. Well, why me? why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice" Dean asked Sam and Sam looked over at Kaylee again who was wearing her usual emotionless face with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Yeah, um, you see, Bobby and I have a theory about that, too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims… one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer…" Sam explained and trailed off, hoping that would be enough. It wasn't.

"Basically, they were all dicks" Kaylee added simply.

"So, you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean asked and Kaylee nodded her head before Sam stepped in, "No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour" Sam explained glaring at Kaylee slightly. "I don't scare people" Dean said in denial but Sam spoke up, "Dean, all we do is scare people". Kaylee watched amused as Dean tried to claim that means Sam is a dick as well and Sam responded brilliantly with "Apparently, I'm not".

"Whatever. How do we stop it?" Dean said looking over at Kaylee, annoyed at his brother. "We kill the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up" She explained and Sam went on to say he was thinking it was Frank's wife because they didn't know why she killed herself. "What are you doing waiting out here, anyway?" Sam asked making Dean look at the hotel and then at a chuckling Kaylee. "Our rooms on the fourth floor. It's… it's high" Dean admitted making Kaylee burst out laughing this time. "Shut up Kaylee" Dean muttered while Sam walked off saying he would see if he can move them down to the first floor.

Dean and Kaylee spent the next few hours researching on Frank and his wife while Sam went to get some more food and a couple of more files on the victim. Kaylee looked up to see Dean staring at his book freaked out. She smirked amused before going to use the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but remember when her eyes first changed when she was 15 years old. She was so scared. Her eyes flickered to white before going back to normal again. She wasn't that girl anymore. She ran her tongue along her werewolf teeth and thought about the fact she needed to go hunt soon.

Kaylee was brought out of her thoughts by a loud crash outside. She pushed open the door prepared for anything when she saw Dean walking away from the wall clock that was smashed on the floor. "Really Dean?" She asked looking at him as he grabbed a beer and sat on the lounge, glaring at her. "So are you going to tell Castiel that I'm dying from ghost sickness" Dean asked sarcastically but the look Kaylee gave him told him she already had. "And what? He isn't going to help?!" Dean asked angrily before startling himself when he put his feet on the table a little bit too hard. Kaylee looked up at the roof before walking over to the table and pulling out another book. "He will step in if needed but at the moment he trusts that I can help you" Kaylee explained simply as she continued to read the book on ghost sickness.

….


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later Sam walked into the hotel room with food. He paused at the broken clock and looked between Kaylee and Dean. "Everything all right?" Sam asked amused and Dean glared at the back of Kaylee's head and said, "Oh, yeah. Just peachy". Sam didn't bother asking about what happened and instead turned to Kaylee when she asked if he had found anything. "Yeah. Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost. Hey. Quit picking at that. How you feeling?" Sam said as he stopped Dean from picking at his rash and took a seat across from Dean. "Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like. It's freaking delightful" Dean said sarcastically before starting to cough and choke. He ran over to the sink with Sam and Kaylee following behind him. Sam was calling his name worried and Kaylee was watching quietly. Dean picked up the woodchip that he had been choking on.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have – you" Kaylee said stepping forward and grabbing the wood chip from Dean's hand as he mumbled he didn't want to be a clue. "Too bad because the abrasions, this - the disease, it's trying to tell us something" She continued as she walked over to the table and started typing on Sam's laptop. She was determined to do what Castiel expected from her which was to save Dean. "Tell us what - wood chips?" Dean asked as they walked over to her and she spun around with a smirk on her lips. "Exactly" She stated before showing the boys a local lumber mill.

They jumped into the Impala and drove to the local mill that looked abandoned. Dean turned off the engine and warily got out of the car before turning to Sam, "I'm not going in there". Kaylee looked at Dean with a deadpanned look, "You're going in, Dean". Sam went to argue that they didn't need him because they had each other as backup but Kaylee gave him a wicked grin, "I know but… I need to keep Dean alive and at the moment he is dying from this disease. So, I need to be with him every second of every day. Either he comes in or we _both_ stay out here which leaves you alone". Dean and Sam both glared at Kaylee in silence for moment and Sam couldn't help but think that just when he thought they were getting somewhere with her, she goes and does something like this. "Let's do this" Sam said in defeat as he went around the back of the car to get weapons. "It is a little spooky, isn't it?" Dean asked before looking at the gun Sam was offering him and shook his head, "Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight". Kaylee bit her lip laughing as Dean held the flashlight close to him.

They walked into the building; Sam which his salt gun cocked and ready, Dean with the flashlight that was shaking slightly because he was terrified, and Kaylee who was looking as bored as ever but in her mind was working out every possible scenario, escape and back up plan. Sam pulled out the EMF radar but because Dean was haunted it kept going off. "EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes at the obviousness of that question before Kaylee placed her hands on the boy's shoulders to stop them from walking; the action made Dean jump startled. Kaylee bent down and picked up a wedding ring with an inscription on it. "To Frank. Love, Jessie. Frank O'Brien's ring" She read before handing the ring to Sam. "What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked curious but neither Sam nor Kaylee had an answer to him.

They continued walking until they heard a noise from in the locker room. Silently they made their way while Dean was looking terrified the entire time. Kaylee took one sniff in the room and skilfully hid her grin. She knew this was going to be fun. The noise was coming from inside one of the lockers. Sam mouthed to Dean and Kaylee that he was going to open the locker door on the count of 3 but when he opened the door it was only a cat. Dean however, screamed for several seconds before looking at a highly amused Kaylee and a confused looking Sam and saying, "That was scary!". Sam just glared at Kaylee for making him take Dean inside the building before they continued through the building. They found a trashed room with papers littered all over the ground. "Luther garland" Sam read from an ID Badge while Dean found a drawing of a woman. "Hey, this is, uh... this is Frank's wife" Dean said confused as he went to pick up the paper and ripped it by accident. The lumber mill suddenly started up and the door closed behind them. They looked around confused before Dean literally froze in fear. Sam and Kaylee saw what he was looking at, a man standing in the corner. Sam called out to him before turning around to see Dean running out of the room. Kaylee scoffed amused before turning around to see the ghost advancing on Sam. She grabbed the gun and shot him with it making the spirit disappear. She gave Sam a look that said, 'you're welcome' before walking outside to see Dean sitting behind the impala drinking a bottle of straight whiskey.

"Guess we got the right place" Sam said sarcastically as Kaylee picked up Dean like he was a doll and put him in the back of the car. She jumped into the driver seat and Sam jumped into the passenger seat noticing that Dean didn't even comment on Kaylee taking the car keys. Either that or he was so drunk/scared he didn't notice what was happening.

…


	23. Chapter 23

"This is all we got on file" The police officer said to Kaylee as he handed a folder to her before seeing a drunk Dean swaying in the background. "Is he...drunk?" He asked Kaylee softly and she stared at him emotionlessly in a way that makes all humans uncomfortable until he looked away. "No. Deputy, according to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?" She asked but he explained that it was before his time and he didn't know. Kaylee asked to speak to the sheriff but the officer lied about him being out sick. Kaylee could smell him in the other room but she left it alone for now and said, "Well, if you see him, will you have him call us? We're staying at the bluebird. Mind if I take this?" Kaylee asked before walking off. She noticed that Dean hadn't followed her and was telling the officer that he was awesome. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to him, grabbed him by the back of the neck and guided him out of the station. They found Sam waiting for them after grabbing some food for Dean and himself. "So, what happened?" Sam asked but Kaylee shushed him as she listened to a conversation inside the station.

"Who was that?" The Sheriff asked through the comms unit and the officer explained that it was the FBI chick and her partner wanting the file on Luther Garlands. The Sheriff then hung up but the familiar smell of blood reached her nose before she jumped in the back of the Impala and they drove back to the hotel to get changed into their suits before going to visit Luther's brother at Peaceful Pines Assisted Living home. "This isn't gonna work. Come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted? we could go to jail" Dean said freaking out before Sam shushed him quickly and tried to calm him down before pulling Kaylee to the side. "Why are you insisting we bring him everywhere?" Sam whispered as he watched Dean jump at every little noise. "You think I am just bringing him as some sort of sick entertainment but I have been given one order; keep Dean alive. If I am not with him than I can not keep him alive especially when there is a literal ticking clock at the moment" Kaylee explained seriously, shocking Sam slightly. Sam nodded slightly indicating he understood what she was saying.

They walked into the cafeteria to find Luther's brother, John Garland. "Mr. Garland. Hi. um, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry and Agent Kramer - FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther" Sam said to John, who eyes them suspiciously and asked to see some I.D. The three of them pulled out their I.D and Dean handed his to John to inspect while Dean freaked out and said, "Those are real. I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh? That's just nutty" before Sam stepped on his foot hard to silence him. "What do you want to know?" John asked handing him back the I.D. "Uh, well... According to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma" Sam said taking a seat while John scoffed. "You don't agree?" Kaylee asked standing behind Sam's chair. "No, I don't" John said simply as Dean took a seat next to Sam. "Well, then, what would you call it?" Sam asked curiously but John refused to tell them claiming no one cared what an old man thought. "Mr. Garland... We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please" Kaylee said softly surprising the brothers again with her 'human' side.

"Everybody feared Luther. They called him a monster. He was too big, too mean-looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young'uns, and I told myself there was nothing I could do" John explained, tearing up slightly. "Mr. Garland, um... Do you recognize this woman?" Sam asked pulling out the drawing they found at the lumber mill and showing it to John. "It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther" John said certainly and Kaylee noted that he wasn't lying. He thought it was the truth. Sam asked how he knew that and John explained, "How do you know that? Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, he was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead" John explained emotionally as Sam and Dean were disgusted while Kaylee remained neutral in her face but she couldn't help but be reminded of some of the torture she had seen during her time with Lilith.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Dean asking why Frank was never arrested. "I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak" John explained bitterly before Sam commented that he must have hated Frank. "I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, son. And Frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished. He was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but...that's fear. It spreads and spreads" John said wisely and his words about hate spread through Kaylee's body. All she was, all she is… it's all hate. The reason she is alive today is because of her hate for Lilith.

The three of them thanked John before leaving the building. "Now we know what these are - road rash, and I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road" Dean said bitterly as he scratched his arm again. "Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion" Kaylee said as they walked over to the Impala. "Yeah, well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy" Dean said before Sam and Kaylee shared a look and said it wasn't going to be that easy. "No, no. it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?" Dean said stressfully and Sam explained that Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces and he was probably scattered all over that road. "There's no way we're gonna find all the remains. Look, we'll just have to figure something else out" Sam explained simply before Dean started pacing back and forth. "You know what? Screw this. I mean, come on, Sam. What are we doing?! We're hunting a ghost. Who does that?!" Dean yelled and Sam looked on shocked while Kaylee calmly explain that they hunted ghosts. "And that, - that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on. We hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us - no, no, no. We - we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? huh? or eat us! You know who does that? crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, Every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast, and I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying. I know that. and you - you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what? You can forget it" Dean ranted before tossing Sam the keys to the Impala and starting to walk off.

"Whoa, Dean. Where are you going?" Sam asked while Kaylee stood back and watched amused. "Stay away from me Sam, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and - and - and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit" Dean ranted again before walking off. Sam looked at Kaylee and gave her a look that said to follow him and make sure he was okay. She rolled her eyes at him before disappearing.

After hours of searching for Kaylee and Dean, Sam finally decided to go back to the hotel room only to find Dean sitting on the edge of the bed sweating and shaking with fear while Kaylee laid on the other one with her eyes closed. "I looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?" Sam asked as Dean explained that he ran the entire way back. Sam turned to Kaylee and she opened one eye to look at him, "Why didn't you tell me he was okay and why did you let him _run_ the entire way back?" Sam scolded which only got a shrug in response before she closed her eye again. "What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy" Dean asked before his eyes glazed over and he started hallucinating about going back to hell.

"Hey, Dean. Dean. Dean" Sam shouted and shook him out of his hallucination while Kaylee lent on her elbows and watched curiously. She sighed and thought again about calling for Castiel but she still had one other option. She pulled out her phone and called Bobby.

…


	24. Chapter 24

"Howdy Kaylee?" Bobby said as he jumped out of his car at the lumber mill. He hugged Kaylee and asked where Dean was. "Home sick. Sam is looking after him" Kaylee explained as they went and lent against the Impala that she had borrowed. "So, have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked and Kaylee scoffed and nodded thinking about his hallucinations and him yelling about going back to hell and Sam being possessed by a demon. "How we doing on time?" Bobby asked all business when it came to his boys and Kaylee was now discovering or rediscovering that he loved them, maybe more than he loved her. "They saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh... just under two hours. What about you? You find anything?" Kaylee asked curiously as Bobby pulled out a book and handed it to her. "This, uh, encyclopedia of spirits dates to the edo period" he explained as Kaylee flipped it open and saw it was written in Japanese. She raised an eye brow in question at Bobby who shrugged before explaining that the book lists a ghost that could be their guy. "It, uh, infects people with fear. Buruburu. It's called a Buruburu" Bobby explained and Kaylee chuckled at the name before asking "It say how to kill it?" Wanting to get straight to the good stuff. "Same as usual - burn the remains" Bobby said simply and Kaylee scoffed slightly and remembered what Sam had said about Luther's body. "Wonderful. uh...is there a plan "b"?" She asked amused.

"Well, the buruburu is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear" Bobby explained before frowned slightly and looked over at Bobby. "Are you telling me we have to scare a ghost to death?" She asked and Bobby nodded. "Well I've never scared a ghost to death before" She muttered and Bobby looked at her confused, "You've scared anything to death before?" He asked and Kaylee gave him a look that said 'don't ask if you don't want to know the details'. "So how the hell we gonna scare a ghost to death?" Kaylee asked before getting an idea. She called up Sam and Dean. Dean picked up the phone and put her on loud speaker "So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay? You're - you're gonna be fine. We got a plan" Kaylee explained simply before Sam asked what the plan was. Bobby looked over at Kaylee slightly amused by the plan she had. "Uh, just a good plan, all right? Hang in there" Kaylee said before hanging up and turning back to Bobby. "This is a terrible plan. I know I said, "scare the ghost to death" but this?" Bobby asked as he grabbed a salt gun from the back of the Impala. "You got a better idea, I'm listening" Kaylee snapped angrily before sighing and giving Bobby a quick look that said sorry.

They split up and Kaylee walked through the lumber mill looking for Luther but were coming up empty. Bobby asked if she was having any luck through the walkie talkie and Kaylee stopped walking and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh... like he's scared. I guess I got to make him angry" Kaylee said slowly as an idea came to her mind. She put down the shot gun and grabbed all the pictures he had drawn. "Hey, Luther! Come on, Luther! where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?" Kaylee called out as she started to rip up the pictures. As she did that the lumber mill started up just like it did last time. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and dodged his attack at the last minute. He tried again but she easily dodged and wrapped a chair around his neck like Frank did. "Bobby, punch it!" Kaylee shouted and Bobby started driving the Impala which had the chair connected to it. Luther's ghost went flying and was dragged along the road just like how he died.

…

"So, you guys rode hulled a ghost… with a chain?" Dean asked the next day when they picked him and Sam up from the hotel. "Iron chain etched with a spell word" Kaylee explained as Sam handed Bobby and Kaylee a beer. "Hmm. Now, that's a new one" Dean said amused and Kaylee shrugged explaining it was what Luther was afraid off. "It was pretty brutal, though" Sam said and Kaylee gave him a lazy smirk. "Brutal is my speciality" She said simply before Dean let out a sighed, "On the upside, I'm still alive, so, uh, go team". Sam and Bobby both took that moment to ask if Dead was okay and he as always said he was fine. "You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary" Bobby said seriously.

"I'm fine! You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything" Dean said and Kaylee and Bobby looked at each other amused. "Aw. he's adorable" Bobby chuckled making Kaylee and Sam laugh as well. Bobby took a look at Kaylee laughing and smiled to himself before standing up, "I got to get out of here. You boys drive safe. Kaylee look after them" Bobby said hugging her goodbye. "It's my job, of course I will" She said back and Bobby frowned slightly because she was only doing it because it was just her job. Bobby jumped in his car and took of driving. "So, uh... So, what did you see? Near the end, I mean. Oh, besides a cop beating my ass? Good timing to go get food by the way." Dean mocked because when the Sheriff showed up to kill Dean, Sam was out getting dinner for the two of them. Kaylee watched as Dean trailed off and looked at Sam with fear for a split second. "Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me. No, no, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I couldn't handle" Dean said looking away and Kaylee raised an eyebrow before disappearing and meeting up with Castiel at the safe house.

"So he is still alive I assume" Castiel said standing there and Kaylee rolled her eyes at his obvious question and walked to the boxing bag. "I knew you could do it" He said simply as he watched as she started to punch the bag. She put Castiel in the back of her mind though and thought about John Garland's words about hate.

 _Life's too short for hate._

"Castiel" She said as she turned around to face her boss. Castiel looked over at her to let her know he was listening to her. "After I kill Lilith and all this Apocalypse stuff is over. Will the Angels return to heaven?" She asked curiously and Castiel look at her confused. "Why are you asking this Kaylee?". She looked away from him and thought about how to word her next sentence. "I will always serve you Castiel but _if_ you return to heaven, I am wondering what I will be doing" She asked not saying the part about wanting to live without being ruled by hate. Castiel stepped towards her and watched her curiously. "Once Lilith is dead, unless something else threatens heaven or earth I will have no orders for you and you can do whatever you want" Castiel explained before disappearing leaving Kaylee to her thoughts.

…


	25. Chapter 25

**It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester.**

"Now, how many razor blades did they find?" Kaylee asked at a crime scene in a small town. A man named Luke Wallace had swallowed four razor blades after eating some store-brought candy and Kaylee and Dean were playing FBI to investigate if it is there type of case while Sam got a hotel room and did some background work. "Two on the floor, one in his stomach, and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible? The candy was never in the oven" Mrs. Wallace said as she saw Dean looking around the kitchen. "We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace. Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Dean asked as he continued to look around the kitchen. "No. I mean, I don't know. I don't think so. I just... I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?" Mrs. Wallace asked upset and Kaylee sighed, "More than you might imagine" Kaylee said as she saw Dean find a hex bag under the fridge. "Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies? Anyone who might have held a grudge against him? Co-Workers. Neighbors. Maybe a woman" Kaylee asked because they were most likely dealing with a witch.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" Mrs. Wallace cried out much to the annoyance of Kaylee. She denied it was a possibility. "I'm very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities" Dean apologized because he knew Kaylee wasn't going to. "If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?" Mrs. Wallace asked before Kaylee and Dean thanked her and left the house.

"It is definitely our sort of case. How did you find it again Kaylee?" Dean asked as they got into the Impala and drove to meet up with Sam at the hotel. Kaylee shrugged and explained that she found an article on it and thought it was weird he choked on four razors, not one or two but _four_ of them. Dean believed her and Kaylee looked up at the sky as she tapped her finger on the car door. They pulled up at the hotel and walked into the room to find Sam sitting in front of the laptop. Dean pulled out some candy and started eating it making Sam chuckle as Kaylee went and sat on the bed and laid down. "Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged, "It's Halloween, man". He said as he went and sat down next to Sam on the lounge. "Yeah. For us, every day is Halloween" Sam muttered and Kaylee smirked from her spot on the bed. "Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" She called out with her eyes still closed. "Well, we're on a witch-Hunt, that's for sure. But this isn't your typical hex bag. Goldthread - An herb that's been extinct for 200 years. And this is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-Off. Looks like the real deal - Like 600-Years-Old real. And, uh... that is the charred metacarpal bone of a new born baby" Sam explained much to the interest of Kaylee, but like always she remained neutral and deep in thought while Dean and Sam talked about how gross and skeevy witches are.

"Well, it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with before, that's for sure. What about you and Kaylee - Find anything on the victim?" Sam asked curiously but Dean sighed, "This Luke Wallace - He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead" Dean explained and Kaylee looked up at the sky with a sigh. "Excuse me boys but I am needed elsewhere" Kaylee said before disappearing without waiting for a reply.

She reappeared in the safe house where Castiel was waiting. "Are they on the case?" Castiel asked immediately upon seeing her. "Hello to you as well Castiel" Kaylee said sarcastically as she walked past him and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Kaylee…" Castiel said in tone that suggested he was in no mood for her games. "Yes, they are on the case. They don't know much yet. I'll keep you updated" Kaylee said simply before disappearing on him. Castiel looked at the spot where she was standing before sighing, knowing who he needed to talk too.

…..

Kaylee got back to the hotel room to find that there had been another murder and the brothers had found another hex bag. "I'm telling you, both of these vics are squeaky-Clean. There was no reason for wicked-Bitch payback" Dean explained as Kaylee joined Sam at the table and started looking at the files. "Maybe because it's not about that. Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge. Maybe they're working a spell. Check this out. 'Three blood sacrifices over three days - The last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest'. Celtic calendar - The final day of the final harvest Is October 31st" Kaylee explained deciding that the sooner they figure out what was going on, the sooner they could stop it. "Halloween?" Sam asked and Kaylee nodded, showing him the book she was reading from. "What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked curiously and Sam walked over to Dean with the book and showed him. "This witch is summoning a demon. And not just any demon – Samhain" Sam explained as Kaylee watched them all link the pieces together. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked confused and Kaylee rolled her eyes at him, "Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was thinnest between the living and the dead. And it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago" Kaylee explained and Sam and Dean looked at her confused. "How do you know that?" Sam asked and she simply rolled her eyes before showing them her white demon eyes.

"Right, so even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck" Dean said moving on from her eyes because they reminded him of before she worked for Lilith, when they were her eyes 24/7. "Exactly. Only now, instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy, and costumes" Sam explained knowing what was going through Dean's mind because it was going through his as well. He missed the old Kaylee. "Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked sarcastically and Kaylee glared at him, "Dean, this is serious. We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every 600 years. And the 600-Year marker rolls around..." Kaylee said seriously and Sam finished it off for her, "…tomorrow night." Dean rolled his eyes, "Naturally. Well, it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon" Dean commented and Sam spoke up, "That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own. Dark, evil crap and lots of it. They follow him around like the friggin' pied piper" Sam explained and the brothers continued to talk about what creatures would appear when Samhain did.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls. This sucker keeps on going, by night's end, we are talking every awful thing we've ever seen, everything we fight all in one place. It's gonna be a slaughterhouse" Kaylee said simply but the boys couldn't help but notice that she had a small twinkle in her eyes at the thought of killing all those creatures.

…..

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Sam and Kaylee hung back at the hotel while Dean went to talk to Mrs. Wallace to get some more information. "So, Kaylee, how are you enjoying working with Dean and I?" Sam asked curiously, almost saying again but realized for Kaylee it wasn't again. Kaylee looked up from her book and watched him through cold, indifferent eyes making Sam flinch slightly. "It's been… interesting working with humans" She said clicking her tongue amused while Sam raised his eyebrows. He didn't really think about that aspect of it. She had no memory of working with them. She only remembered her life in the pack, hunting by herself, working for Lilith and then working for Castiel. "Well… I hope it hasn't been too terrible for you" Sam said dryly and Kaylee smirked, "It's better than working for Lilith." Sam let out a deep sigh and nodded his head, understanding.

The room was silent for moment as both of them were in their own thoughts. Sam was thinking about what Kaylee went through and Kaylee was thinking about her orders from Castiel to… bond with Sam to ensure he doesn't use his demon powers. "I do enjoy being able to make my own choices again… Lilith controlled everything. Who I spoke to, who I killed, how I killed them, when I slept, when I had to train as a werewolf, when I had to train with my demon powers…" She said trailing off and looked over at Sam. He looked at her, frozen, not sure what to say so she continued, pretending she was venting without realizing she stood up and paced, "I never wanted to use my demon powers… they changed so much about me. My powers strengthened and evolved like my eyes and my teleporting but it also changed me. I found myself _enjoying_ some of the aspects about my life…" Kaylee said before suddenly 'realizing' what she said. Sam was looking at her in shock but before he could say anything Dean walked into the room.

"So? Our apple-Bobbing cheerleader?" Kaylee asked breaking her stare with Sam and looked over at Dean casually. "Tracy? The Wallace's' babysitter. She told me she'd never even heard of Luke Wallace" Dean explained angrily as Kaylee chuckled, "Interesting look for a centuries-Old witch". Dean went and sat down at the table before looking over at Kaylee, "Yeah, well, if you were a 600 Year-Old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would" Dean said before looking off into the distance as if thinking about it. Kaylee and Sam shared an amused look before Sam said, "Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging. Apparently, she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers. Got suspended from school."

They all got dressed in their FBI outfits. Sam and Dean couldn't help but watch as Kaylee got dressed in front of them and they once again saw her scared body and Lilith's sigil. "Can your angel boss not remove the scars?" Dean asked and Kaylee looked up at them as she slid into her black button up shirt. "He healed my body when he found me. The scars never disappeared though. He could never work out why. He offered to try different things but I told him I didn't want them removed. They are a reminder of what Lilith did to me. They fuel my hatred for her so that when Castiel gives the word, I'm ready to stop her" Kaylee explained as she buttoned up the shirt and they left the hotel room.

…

They walked through the school cafeteria that was decorated with Halloween decorations. Dean paused as he saw a fake face skin hanging from the wall. Kaylee watched curiously as his eyes glazed over and he went to a different place. She knew that look very well. "Bring back memories?" Sam asked walking over to Dean and Kaylee, breaking Dean from his thoughts. "What do you mean?" Dean muttered and Kaylee gave him a knowing look, which he ignored. "Being a teenager, all that angst. What'd you think I meant?" Sam asked and Kaylee ignored the brothers as they continued to talk while she turned to find the teacher walking into the room. "You gentlemen wanted to talk to me? Oh and Lady" He said nodding towards Kaylee and she nodded back. "Ah, Mr. Harding" Sam said shaking his hand and he insisted they call him Don. "Uh, I'm Agent Geddy. This is Agent Lee and Agent Lifeson. We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis" Dean introduced as they all showed their fake badges. "Uh, yeah, Tracy. Uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended" Don said but Kaylee could tell he was lying. "You two had a, uh, violent altercation" Kaylee commented and Don looked over at her. "Yeah, she exploded. Uh, if principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out". Kaylee raised an eyebrow and asked why she would do that. "You know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing. She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols. And then there were the drawings - Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive. She would depict herself in the middle of them, participating" Don explained and Dean looked over at Kaylee with a shrug as Sam pulled out a small silver symbol. "Symbols? What kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?" He asked and Don confirmed that it was the same symbol.

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked and Don explained that she was probably at her apartment. "Her apartment?" Kaylee asked curiously because even she knew that a high school student with her own apartment was weird. "Yeah. She got here about a year ago alone, As I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like" Don explained before they left the school and split up. Sam went to her apartment and Dean and Kaylee went to visit her friends.

…

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	27. Chapter 27

"So?" Dean asked as they met back up with Sam outside the hotel room. "Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?" Sam asked and Dean joked luck wasn't their style. "Friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch hopped a broom" He added as they started walking towards their room. They were stopped by a kid trick or treating, which Dean insulted before Sam walked past them and into the room to find two men in their room. He quickly pulled out his gun and demanded to know who he was. Kaylee quickly appeared between Sam and the man. "Sam, wait. It's Castiel..." Kaylee said before Dean finished, "…The Angel. Him, I don't know." Kaylee looked over at the other angel who was staring out the window. She knew him and she did not like him. The feeling was mutual. Castiel ignored Kaylee's glare before looking at Sam. "Hello, Sam" Castiel said simply and Sam went into shock, "Oh, my god. Er, uh, I didn't mean to - Sorry. It's an honor. Really, I-I've heard a lot about you." Kaylee smirked amused at Sam stuttering in front of Castiel before holding out his hand for him to shake. Castiel looked at the hand slightly confused before seeing Kaylee's indifferent but slightly encouraging stare. "And I, you. Sam Winchester - The boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities" Castiel said shaking his hand while Kaylee rolled her eyes at Castiel. "Let's keep it that way" The strange man who was still staring out the window said darkly making Kaylee bite her tongue to stop herself from speaking but Dean didn't. "Yeah, okay, chuckles. Who's your friend?" He questioned Castiel but saw Kaylee glared at his back which instantly made him not like the stranger. "This raising of Samhain - Have you stopped it?" Castiel asked looking over at Kaylee, who stopped glaring at the other angel and stepped to Castiel's side. "Why?" Dean questioned but Castiel ignored him and look at Kaylee, "Kaylee, have you located the witch?". Dean and Sam looked at Kaylee shocked, "This is how you found out about this case? Castiel told you to investigate?" Sam asked and Kaylee raised an amused eyebrow at them, "Don't look so shocked boys, I do work for him. Yes, we've located the witch. She is not dead but we know who it is" She answered simply before Castiel looked back at the brothers. "Apparently, the witch knows who you are, too. This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead" Castiel explained as he pulled out a hex bag. Dean and Sam shared a concerned look before Castiel spoke again, "Do you know where the witch is now?".

"We're working on it" Dean said with a sigh and Castiel looked disappointed and looked over at his companion. Kaylee noticed the look and narrowed her eyes. "What do you care?" Dean demanded looking from Castiel to Kaylee to the mystery man. "The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals" Kaylee explained simply and Dean scoffed, "So this is about your buddy lucifer". The other man spoke up and claimed that Lucifer is no friend of theirs. "It's just an expression" Kaylee muttered sarcastically before Castiel continued, he knew that Kaylee did not like his companion. "Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay. Great. Well, now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is? We'll gank her, and everybody goes home" Dean said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Kaylee crossed her arms and lent against the wall knowing things were about to go south. "We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked, even to our methods. Which is why I had Kaylee bring you both here" Castiel explained and Dean looked over at Kaylee who was watching the scene carefully. "Okay, well, we already know who she is. So, if we work together…" Dean started to say before being interrupted by the other angel. "Who are you, and why should I care?" Dean demanded as the angel turned around and spared Kaylee a quick glare that didn't go unnoticed by Dean and Sam. "This is Uriel. He's what you might call... A specialist" Castiel introduced reluctantly. "What kind of a specialist? What are you going to do?" Dean demanded but Castiel nor Uriel answered so Kaylee did. "He specialises in destroying entire towns, making them and everyone in them… disappear" Kaylee sneered which caught Uriel's attention, "From what I hear about how Castiel found you, you aren't so bad at destroying towns yourself" Uriel retorted and Kaylee stepped forward angrily but Castiel caught her by the bicep. "Enough, Kaylee. We're out of time. This witch has to die. The seal must be saved" Castiel said as way of explanation, still holding Kaylee's bicep. "There are a thousand people here" Sam said in shock that an angel would do this. "1,214" Uriel corrected earning a low growl from Kaylee but she stopped when Castiel tightened his grip on her bicep as a warning. "And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam argued and Uriel explained that this wasn't the first time he has 'purified' a city.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable" Castiel said softly, letting go of Kaylee's arm but giving her one final warning look about attacking Uriel. "We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already" He continued to explain but the brothers were having it. "So you screwed the pooch on some seals, and now this town has to pay the price?" Dean demanded and Kaylee stood back and watched Castiel and Dean, finding herself torn between the two choices but ultimately, she was bound to Castiel by her vow. "It's the lives of 1,000 against the lives of 6 billion. There's a bigger picture here" Castiel continued and Dean scoffed, "Right... 'Cause, uh, you're bigger - Picture kind of guys".

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does, and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Castiel asked stepping towards Dean intimately. "We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken, and no one has to die" Sam begged wanting to save everyone. "We're wasting time with these mud monkeys and your pet" Uriel said and Kaylee clenched her fists angrily. "I'm sorry. But we have our orders" Castiel said and Kaylee could see that he actually did regret it, which surprised her. She was not used to him having feelings. "No, you can't do this. You - You're angels. I mean, aren't you supposed to - You're supposed to show mercy" Sam stuttered confused as his belief system crumbled around him. "Says who?" Uriel asked amused and Castiel sighed, "We have no choice".

"Of course, you have a choice. I mean, come on, what, you've never - never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean asked and Castiel hesitated for moment as he looked over at Kaylee, who was watching impassively. "Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith the plan is just." Castiel said simply but Sam argued, "How can you even say that?" Sam asked and Castiel turned to him angrily, "Because it comes from heaven. That makes it just."

"It must be nice to be so sure of yourselves" Dean mocked and Kaylee decided it was time to step in for her boss, "Tell me something, Dean. When your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Kaylee mocked back and Dean was slightly shocked but then remembered that she was loyal to Castiel, not them. "Sorry, boys, it looks like the plans have changed. If you're gonna smite this whole town... then you're gonna have to smite us with it because we are not leaving. You went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You want to waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that" Dean explained smugly and Castiel looked over at Kaylee. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him questioningly. They ignored Uriel and Dean arguing and had a silent conversation with each other. She looked over at Sam and Dean, who were watching her curiously. She turned back to Castiel, "We can do this. We will find that witch. We will stop the summoning." He looked at her as Uriel spoke, "Castiel, I will not let these…" But Castiel cut him off, "Enough. I suggest you move quickly." He looked at Kaylee one last time and she nodded to him simply before leaving the hotel with Sam and Dean.

…

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	28. Chapter 28

Kaylee followed the boys to the Impala silently, lost in her own thoughts. She knew that Uriel was going to question Castiel's loyalties after he gave them extra time because _she_ asked him too but what surprised her the most was that Castiel seemed to actually be regretting what had to happen to this town. "I thought they'd be different" Sam said softly, troubled by his encounter with the angels. "Who, the angels? Well, I tried to tell you" Dean said simply but Sam shook his head, "I just - I mean, I thought they'd be righteous" Sam said and Dean shrugged amused, "Well, they are righteous. I mean, that's kind of the problem. Of course, there's nothing more dangerous than some a-Hole who thinks he's on a holy mission." Kaylee rolled her eyes impatiently but knew they had to have this conversation, "But, I mean, this is god and heaven? This is what I've been praying to?" Sam asked defeated and Dean looked back at Kaylee through the rear-view mirror to see Kaylee tapping her fingers. "Look, man, I know you're into the whole god thing and Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that but just because there's a couple of bad apple doesn't mean the whole barrel is rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on the stuff is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick, But baseball's still a beautiful game" Dean said trying to cheer up his little brother. Kaylee leant forward, her patience finally wearing out. "Great, now that bonding moment is over, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" She asked wanting to find this witch in a hurry. "You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this Dean? A lot. I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven" Sam explained holding the hex bag ingredients in his hands. "Okay, betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked sarcastically and Kaylee clicked onto what Sam was saying, "It means we need to make a stop" She said and they drove to the school and walking to the Halloween decorated cafeteria again.

"So, Tracy used a kiln to char the bone? What's the big deal?" Dean asked confused as Sam and Kaylee searched through the school and finally found their way to the teacher's office. "Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room not after we talked to Tracy but after we talked to the teacher" Kaylee explained as Sam found a locked draw. He grabbed a hammer but Kaylee scoffed, "Do you forget what I am?" She asked sarcastically before grabbing the lock and breaking it off with ease. She opened the door to find a bowl of bones. "Those are all from children" Kaylee commented, memories of children flashing through her mind. "I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog". Kaylee disappeared to tell Castiel what she had found but saw him talking to Uriel. She stopped far enough away that they couldn't tell she was there but she could still hear them.

"The decision's been made" Castiel said firmly as they watched children playing in the park. "By a mud monkey and your pet" Uriel spat disgusted and Kaylee clenched her fists annoyed but was surprised by Castiel saying he shouldn't call them that. "Oh, that's what they are - savages, just plumbing on two legs and your pet is just a chained puppy" Uriel said and Kaylee felt her blood boil. "You're close to blasphemy. There's a reason we were sent to save Dean and Kaylee is not my pet, she works for me… just like you do. They both have potential. They may succeed here. At any rate... It's out of our hands" Castiel said standing up for Sam and Dean but Kaylee could tell he was annoyed at Uriel. "It doesn't have to be. We can drag Dean Winchester out of here, then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map" Uriel demanded when Castiel said something that confused Kaylee, "You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?" Castiel asked seriously looking at Uriel before looking past him and directly at Kaylee. She glared at him for lying to her before she disappeared and Castiel sighed, knowing he would have to deal with Kaylee's attitude later on.

….

Sam, Dean and Kaylee arrived at the teacher's house to find him speaking Latin with Tracy tied up by her hands. Just as he was about to stab her Dean shot him through the back. Dean ran over to untie Tracy while Sam checked on Don. Kaylee watched the room indifferently, always on the alert. "Thank you. He was gonna kill me. Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him... How sloppy his incantation was? My brother always was a little dim" Tracy said revealing herself to be a witch as well. She spoke Latin and blasted Dean, Sam and Kaylee to the ground. "He was gonna make me the final sacrifice. His idea. But now, that honour goes to him. Our master has returned. This spell work's a two-Man job, you understand? So for 600 years,I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing – Unbearable. The whole time, I wanted to rip his face off. And... you get him with a gun. Oh, I love that. You know, back in the day, This was the one night you kept your children inside. Well, tonight, you'll all see what Halloween really is" Tracy said as she scooped up some of Don's blood and started speaking Latin. Kaylee watched as Dean and Sam laid in pain and while she was in pain she also knew that she HAD to stop this spell. For Castiel.

She took one look at Dean and Sam before pushing through the pain and tackled Tracy to the ground in full werewolf form. "Ah, a puppy working with hunters, that is new one" Tracy mocked before throwing Kaylee off her and she would have hit the wall but Kaylee disappeared and reappeared behind Tracy, her eyes now white demon eyes. Tracy paused in shock momentarily, "Half demon, half werewolf. So the rumours are true" She whispered before speaking more Latin and Kaylee screamed in pain, she tore away her shirt to see Lilith's seal burning deeply into her skin again. "A handy little spell that recreates your last wound" Tracy explained before throwing Kaylee into the roof, splitting open her head and knocking her out cold. She landed next to Sam and Dean, who looked at her unconscious form worried. Sam crawled over to Don and started wiping his blood on his face. Dean looked like he was crazy but after words of encouragement by Sam, he did the same thing before pretending to be dead as well just as the demon Samhain rose from the floor and into Don's body. Samhain rose to his feet and embraced Tracy before snapping her neck. He looked down at Kaylee, Sam and Dean before stepping over them and leaving. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked confused once Samhain had left the room. "Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot" Sam said with a shrug and Dean glared at him. "You gave it a shot?" He asked annoyed before they looked down at Kaylee who was still unconscious but her head wound was healing slowly.

"That burn looks nasty…" Sam muttered as they looked at Lilith's sigil and Dean couldn't help but agree as he hesitantly reached out and almost placed a hand on her stomach before her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his wrist. She sat up with a groan and a wince before looking around and noticing Don's body was gone. "We failed?" She asked emotionlessly but inside she was both fuming and disappointed that she let down Castiel.

"How are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked as they left the house. "Where would you go to raise all the dark forces of the night?" Kaylee asked as she stormed towards the Impala angrily but Sam and Dean noticed she was holding her burn protectively. "A cemetery" Dean said as they jumped into the car. "So, this demon's pretty powerful. It might take more than the usual weapons" Sam said trailing off making Dean and Kaylee glare at him, "Sam, no. You're not using your psychic whatever. Don't even think about it. Ruby's knife is enough" Dean said firmly and Sam asked why as Kaylee winced and lent forward. "Because Castiel said so" She said firmly, still fuming that she failed Castiel. "I don't know, Kaylee. It doesn't seem like they're right about much" Sam said with a shrug. "Look, forget the angels, okay? You said yourself, these powers - It's like playing with fire. Please" Dean begged and Kaylee spoke up, "Hey idiots, why are you even arguing about this? If it comes to it, I can use my powers and no offence Sam but mine are _a lot_ more powerful than yours" Kaylee said firmly, sitting back in her seat and Sam looked at her with sad eyes. "You said you hated using your powers" Sam commented softly, surprising Dean. Kaylee rolled her eyes "Oh please, I only said that because Castiel ordered me to _bond_ with you to ensure you don't use your powers. But since I have recently failed Castiel, another seal has been broken and this burn in my side is bring up all sorts of bad memories, I am in no mood to play act anymore. Don't use your damn powers Sam" She ordered angrily making Sam and Dean wince at her tone.

…..

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Once they pulled up at the cemetery Kaylee looked over at an open tomb before disappearing and reappearing in the tomb, behind Samhain. She was in full werewolf and demon form. Samhain, wearing Don as a meatsuit, turned around slowly and a grin spread across his face. "So, Lilith's rambling about the perfect weapon wasn't lies. Interesting" Samhain said simply and Kaylee remained on high alert but her body language was lazy and bored. "Yeah but she couldn't handle me so after I exorcise you, I'm going to find, torture and send her back to hell as well" Kaylee growled out making Samhain laugh and they slowly started walking circles around each other, sizing each other up. "Now you may be used to torturing the low-level demons but I'm another breed all together. You have no chance against someone like me" Samhain mocked as he lunged at Kaylee, they traded punches and blocks before Kaylee pulled out an iron blade and cut his chest with it. Samhain looked down at the cut and Kaylee noticed it didn't burn him, so he was immune to iron. He smirked at Kaylee before trying to use the white light that would normally kill anything in its path but Kaylee was immune to it.

She winked at Samhain and smirked, "We are going to be at this all day", she mocked before they went back to trading punches and blocks again. Samhain managed to get a punch to her burned ribs and she couldn't help but wince. He grinned at her, "I have seemed to forget that you _are_ still a werewolf" he said before looking around and finding a silver knife in the tomb. Kaylee's face remained neutral but inside she eyed the silver knife hatefully. Samhain went on the attack trying to stab and cut Kaylee with it while Kaylee went on the defensive.

They both froze when they heard Sam walking towards them. "Sam, stay away from here" Kaylee warned dangerously but Samhain used the distraction to stab the silver knife through Kaylee's chest, just barely missing her heart. Kaylee gasped in pain as Sam called out Kaylee's name. She looked over at him as she pulled out the silver knife and tossed it against the wall, shattering it. She collapsed to her knees holding her chest. Sam knew the silver wasn't going to kill her but it would stop the wound from healing quickly and she could bleed out. Kaylee's eyes rolled back into her head as she whispered one name before passing out. Castiel.

Samhain tried to use his white light power on Sam but it failed as well, "Yeah. That demon-ray-gun stuff... Doesn't work on me" Sam said smugly before Samhain and he started trading punches. Samhain was choking Sam against the wall and he tried to pull out the demon-killing knife but Samhain blocked it. It didn't even faze him when he cut his arm on it. He tossed Sam into the wall next to Kaylee's unconscious form. Sam looked down at Kaylee and muttered an apology before using his power on Samhain to stop him from moving. He tried with all his power to exorcise Samhain and after a long battle, he succeeded but it caused his nose to bleed and an immense headache. Unfortunately, Dean witnessed the whole thing. Dean didn't say anything as he saw Kaylee's body. He went to run over to her when Castiel suddenly appeared and without looking at Sam and Dean he disappeared with Kaylee's body.

….

The next day Sam was packing his bag when Uriel appeared, "Tomorrow is November 2nd. That's an anniversary for you, right? It's the day Azazel killed your mother And, 22 years later, your girlfriend, too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you brazenly use the power he gave you, his profane blood pumping through your veins. You were told not to use your abilities" Uriel warned dangerously and Sam snapped, "What was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed me and my brother and everyone, he almost killed Kaylee. Where is she by the way?" Sam demanded and Uriel sneered at Kaylee's name. "Castiel is looking after his little pet. You were told not to use them" Uriel explained firmly. "If Samhain had gotten loose in this town –" Sam tried to argue but Uriel interrupted him. "Been warned twice now."

"You know, my brother was right about you. You are dicks" Sam insulted and Uriel suddenly appeared in front of Sam. "The only reason you're still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you've been useful. The moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble then you're worth, one word - One - And I will turn you to dust. As for your brother, tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean... what he remembers from hell" Uriel said smugly before disappearing, leaving Sam to his thoughts about if Dean lied about what he remembered in hell.

Meanwhile…

Dean sat silently in the park, watching the children of the town he just saved when Castiel suddenly appeared next to him. "Is Kaylee okay?" Dean asked immediately and Dean noticed that Castiel's jaw clenched slightly as if he was angry that she got injured. "She will be fine. She will return to you shortly".

"So, let me guess. You're here for the 'I told you so'" Dean asked then moving on from Kaylee, a subject that was becoming more and more awkward between the angel and the hunter. Castiel shook his head no, "Well, good, because I'm really not that interested" Dean said simply making Castiel look over at him. "I am not here to judge you, Dean. Our orders…" He started to say but Dean cut him off, "Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours". Castiel simply continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Our orders... were not to stop the summoning of Samhain. They were to do whatever you told us to do" Castiel explained surprising Dean just as Kaylee appeared besides Castiel, looking 100% again. She remained silent and impassive. "Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean asked shocked, looking back at Castiel.

"It was a test... To see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say" Castiel explained looking back over Kaylee because he had only just informed her off the real orders and she was still annoyed that he had lied to her. "It was a witch... Not the tet offensive. So, I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you were to waive that - That magic time-Traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call... because, see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken. Hell, I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is that this here - These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it - Is still here because of my brother, Kaylee and me" Dean said passionately and Kaylee cocked her head to the side in thought as she watched the children play. She had never thought about the lives she saved since starting to protect Dean Winchester.

"You misunderstand me, Dean. I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town" Castiel said shocking Dean and Kaylee, not that Kaylee showed it. "You were?" Dean asked confused, "These people - They're all my father's creations. They're works of art. And yet... Even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken, and we are one step closer to hell on earth for all creation. And that's not an expression, Dean. It's literal. You of all people should... appreciate what that means" Castiel explained once again surprising Kaylee and Dean. Castiel looked over at Kaylee meaningfully for a moment before looking back at Dean. "I'll tell you something If you promise not to tell another soul. I'm not, uh... A hammer, as you say. I have questions. I... I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore... and whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months, you will he more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't" Castiel said before he and Kaylee disappeared back to the safe house.

"You should have trusted me with the true orders" Kaylee said annoyed once they were back at the safe house. Castiel sighed and shook his head. "I thought I was protecting you. I saw you getting friendlier with the Winchesters and didn't want you to have to lie to them any more than needed" Castiel admitted softly which shocked Kaylee for a moment and she hesitated before stepping forward. "Castiel, you are the _only_ person I am loyal too. While I may be… enjoying their company as of late, I would lie to them, I would hurt them and I would even kill them for you and not because of the vow I made to you" Kaylee said honestly which made Castiel's eyes lock onto her light blue ones with clear shock through them but then the next second Kaylee was gone.

…

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wishful Thinking**

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered hell if you didn't?" Sam asked Dean as they sat in a bar while Kaylee watched them and had a few shots. Since returning from being healed by Castiel she had been even more quiet than usual. Almost back to how she was at the start. Kaylee couldn't help but think about Castiel's shocked face when she told him that she would kill the brothers for him. "Maybe because he's a prick - Might have something to do with it" Dean said taking a shot and Kaylee couldn't help but agree with his statement. Uriel was a dick, but she knew Dean was lying. He did remember hell. "Maybe, but he's still an angel" Sam argued before Dean countered that he was ready to level an entire town. They suddenly stopped talking when the server came back over to them. "Radical. What else can I get you guys? You want to try a couple of fryer bombs or a chipotle chili changa?" He asked excitedly and not getting the hint from the Sam and Dean that they didn't need anything. "We are still good" Kaylee said darkly, her inhuman stare frightening the Server away. Sam and Dean raised an eyebrow at Kaylee but she just ignored them and took another shot. "Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" Dean said angrily, taking another shot but he avoided Kaylee's stare because he knew that she could tell if people are lying. "Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under" Sam said simply and Dean sighed loudly before looking Sam in the eye and saying, "I don't remember a thing from my time down under. I don't remember, Sam!"

"Look, Dean, I just want to help" Sam said desperately making Kaylee roll he eyes at his pushiness. "You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is" Dean said firmly before the annoying server came back over. "Outstanding. Dessert time? Huh? Am I right? Listen, bros. You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme" He said excitedly and Kaylee let out a low growl that Sam heard but thankfully the server didn't. "Uh, no extremities, please. Just the check" Sam said quickly to stop Kaylee from scaring the server again. The server left them the check and walked away, Sam giving Kaylee a pointed look to which she returned with a lazy smirk.

"All right, so, where do we go from here?" Dean asked wanting to move on from the conversation about hell. "I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see. Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out. Uh... Up in concrete, Washington, Eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility. The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs" Sam explained making Dean almost choke on his beer and quickly pull out his wallet. "I can see you're very interested" Kaylee commented dryly and Dean paused slightly before continuing as if he hadn't, "Women, showers. We got to save these people."

Kaylee shook her head at him before leaving the bar and waiting by the Impala. She couldn't help but think about how the last case had changed things. She had never seen that side of Castiel before. He was changing, he was questioning things and he was make choices to 'protect' Kaylee as if she wasn't just a weapon for him to use. It was confusing Kaylee and she didn't know what to think about it.

….

They arrived in town and Sam and Kaylee went to interview the witness while Dean went to break into her house and check for EMF.

"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me. I'm something of a... Natural sensitive" She said staring only at Sam so she missed Kaylee rolling her eyes. "I can sense that about you, Candace, that whole... Sensitive thing" Sam said awkwardly before Candace asked what they were calling their book because their undercover story was they were writing a book about supernatural encounters. "Oh, well, um... well, the working title is..." Sam started to say before trailing off and Kaylee spoke up, "…Supernatural. Yeah, we've been crossing the country, gathering stories like yours." Sam looked at her thankfully before asking Candace to tell them her story. "Yes. Well once I saw the apparition, that's when I started to run" She explained before noticing that Sam wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking at an… average looking male with a beautiful lady kissing him. Kaylee cleared her throat loudly gaining Sam attention before turning to Candace, "And the ghost chased you?" She asked giving Sam a pointed look. "Not just that. It knew my name. It kept yelling, 'Mrs. Armstrong! Mrs. Armstrong!' And that's when I hit the stairs and fell" Candace explained making Sam frown confused.

"You fell? The ghost didn't push you" Sam asked making Candace stutter, "Oh, I don't - I don't know. I mean, I think it did. Maybe." Kaylee eyed her carefully, listening to her heart beat. She was lying. "Did you feel like it meant to hurt you, like it was violent, or..." Kaylee asked before Candace interrupted her. "It was a ghost. I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs, and that's when it got weird. It helped me up." Candace explained making both Kaylee and Sam ask her to repeat what she said. "Yeah. It helped me up. And it kept saying over and over, 'Please, don't tell my mom.'" She added before Sam and Kaylee looked at each other confused, "Yeah, that's weird" Sam muttered before they said goodbye to Candace and jumped into the Impala.

Sam kept glancing over at Kaylee wanting to say something until Kaylee sighed loudly, "What?" She snapped and Sam turned to her while she kept her eyes on the road. "You played me. You pretended to open up about using your powers to manipulate me. That's not something friends do to each other" Sam said hurt and Kaylee didn't even blink when she said, "I was following orders and we are not friends." Sam looked taken aback by her statement before turning back to face the road. "We were. We were family once and we could be again… if you let us" Sam muttered looking out the window leaving Kaylee to her thoughts.

…..

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	31. Chapter 31

"Well, you pick up anything?" Sam asked as they walked over to Dean. "No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean" He explained as they started walking back to the Impala. "Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that _crazy_ pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs" Kaylee explained amused and Dean explained he was pretty disappointed. "You wanted to save naked women" Sam commented and Dean raised an eyebrow at him, "Damn right I wanted to save some naked women" He said making Sam chuckle lightly before some kids ran past them and Dean shouted out, "Run, Forrest, run!"

"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here" Sam said with a sigh before Kaylee heard a man talking to a cop, "How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!" Kaylee clicked her tongue and started walking towards the man. "Something's going on" She muttered as Gus was screaming about seeing Bigfoot. "Excuse us. FBI" Kaylee said showing them her badge as Dean and Sam joined her. "We're here about the bigfoot. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?" Kaylee asked professionally and Gus proceeded to tell them exactly where he saw it.

"What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real and now a bigfoot sighting?" Dean asked as they walked through the forest. "Well, every hunter worth his salt knows bigfoot's a hoax" Kaylee commented casually looking around. "Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply" Dean joked before they all stopped and saw giant foot prints in the dirt. "Okay. What do you suppose made that?" Dean asked Kaylee as she cocked her head to the side and said, "Huh." Sam stared at the foot and muttered that it was a _big_ foot. Kaylee ignored the boys and started following the foot prints to a store. Inside the store they found empty liquor bottles and food. "Okay. So, what - Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch? Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-Drink drunk" Dean commented while Sam discovered that he took the entire porn rack. "Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked as they left the liquor store and went and sat down out the front. Kaylee paced back and forth seeing what she could pick up with her inhuman senses. "I got nothing" Dean said with a sigh. "It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-Ass mother in a gorilla suit?" Sam asked trying to think logically while Kaylee scoffed amused, "Or it's a bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of a alcohol-Porno addict."

"Kind of like a deep-Woods Duchovny" Dean added with a tiny grin on his face. Kaylee sniffed before turning around to see a girl riding past them. She grabbed a magazine from her basket without her seeing and showed the boys. It was porn. "A little young for Busty Asian Beauties" Dean commented before they followed the girl to a house. "What's this, like a "Harry and the Henderson's" deal?" Dean muttered as they walked to the front door and knocked. The doors opened to see the little girl. "Hello! Um, could we... you know what? Are your parent's home?" Sam asked kindly and she simply just said no to them. "Um... have you seen a really, really furry..." Dean started to awkwardly say before the girl interrupted him. "Is he in trouble?!" She cried and Kaylee was watching the situation really confused. "No. Not at all. We just - We wanted to make sure he was okay" Sam explained unprepared for what was about to happen. "He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick" Audrey said shocking the boys to silence so Kaylee rubbed her forehead confused before smiling at the little girl, "Wow. Because you know what? We are Teddy bear doctors" She said snapping the brothers out of their shock. "Really? Can you please take a look at him?" Audrey asked sweetly and Kaylee nodded before they followed Audrey into the house. Dean and Sam let out a breath of awkwardness before following Audrey and Kaylee. "He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy. Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you" Audrey called out before opening the door to reveal a giant… alive teddy bear.

"Close the friggin' door!" It shouted before Audrey closed the door. "See what I mean? All I ever wanted was a teddy Which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time - Not "ouch" sad, but ouch-In-The-Head sad - Says weird stuff, and smells like the bus" Audrey explained while Dean, Sam and Kaylee all just stared blankly at each other in shock. "Audrey. How exactly did your Teddy become real?" Kaylee asked breaking from the shock quicker than the boys. "I wished for it. At the Wishing Well" She explained before Dean slowly opened the door again and watched as the Teddy yelled at the news. Dean slowly closed the door again and asked Audrey to give them a second.

"Are we... Should we... Are we gonna kill this Teddy Bear?" Sam asked not knowing how to phrase the question. "How? Do we shoot it, burn it?" Dean asked looking at Kaylee who shrugged and just said to do both. "How do we even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands" Dean whispered and Kaylee said, "Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here. Audrey. Where are your parents?"

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali" Audrey explained making Kaylee start thinking about _why_ the wishes were coming true. "Okay, well... I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but... Your bear is sick. Yeah, he's - He's got... Lollipop disease" Sam said making Kaylee raise an eyebrow and mouth 'Lollipop disease' to herself. "It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's really contagious" Dean continued before Sam added, "Yeah, so, is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?"

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street" Audrey explained and Sam explained that she needed to go stay with her for a few days. "Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well?" Kaylee asked quickly before Audrey left.

….

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	32. Chapter 32

They found the wishing well at a local restaurant. "Think it works?" Dean asked as they looked down at the well. "Got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Kaylee asked sarcastically and Dean sighed pulling out a coin. "What are you gonna wish for?" Sam asked as Dean threw the coin in the well. "Shh! Not supposed to tell" Dean said before a man walked into the restaurant with a foot-long Italian with Jalapenos. Kaylee and Sam shared an amused look before they took a seat with Dean and his sandwich. "I think it works, dude. That was pretty specific." Dean explained as he started eating the sandwich. "The teddy bear, the sandwich..." Sam said before Dean pulled out the paper where the headline was a man winning the lottery. Kaylee pointed over to the average guy with the supermodel girlfriend. "Well, that definitely goes on the list. What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? Sounds like kind of a douche-ey thing to do" Dean asked and Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Come on, boys. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one" Kaylee explained and the boys had to agree. "All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on" Dean relented.

"Uh, gentlemen, gentlemen. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here" The owner of the restaurant said to Dean who cleared his throat and searched for his health inspector badge. "Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here. Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down Under emergency hazard code 56c" He explained and the owner was forced to shut down the restaurant.

The brother's and Kaylee proceeded to drain the fountain and search through the coins. "Typical fountain, plaster buddha. Nothing I can see" Dean commented as the owner watched them, "Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here" and Kaylee rolled her eyes, "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you" She said more firmly than needed and along with her inhuman stare the boss scattered very quickly. "Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?" Dean asked Sam as he tossed him a coin to throw into the well. Sam chuckled and explained that he wouldn't trust it because it wasn't real. "I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real" Kaylee muttered as she continued to sweep the coins into a pile.

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it - You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence" Dean asked curiously and Sam smirked and shook his head explaining that wouldn't be what he wished for and that it's too late to go back to their old lives. He isn't that same guy anymore. "All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?" Dean asked curiously and Sam's whole demeanour changed, "Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody" Kaylee chuckled and claimed that his wish was going to come true and that's a promise before she looked down in the well and found a giant coin. "I don't recognize the markings" Sam said as Dean tried to pick it up but failed. "Lift with your legs" Sam joked.

"Is that little mother welded on there?" Dean asked before Sam and Dean went and grabbed a crowbar and a hammer. The boss ran over and shouted they were going to break the fountain. "Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will. All right, thanks" Kaylee said firmly and the boss walked off once again. Kaylee motioned for the boys to cover her and they stood behind her, blocking the view of the boss as she changed forms and tried to lift the coin. It didn't budge. "Coin's magical" Kaylee conclude changing back into human form. "Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this" Dean said as Sam knelt down and did a copy of the coin. "All right. You guys go look into this" Kaylee said as she headed towards the door, ignoring Dean and Sam asking where she was going.

Once she was out of eye sight she teleported to the women's showers of the Women's health facility. She walked into the showers to see one lady in a towel looking at the mirror but she could smell a male. She saw wet foot prints on the floor and grabbed his shoulder. He turned back to visible. "So, you can turn it on and off, huh?" She asked before the other female screamed and ran away. "How - How did you know that I was..." The boy stuttered but Kaylee just glared at him disgusted. "You actually walked up to a wishing well, dropped a dime, and wished to be invisible so you could spy on women in the shower?" She growled out and the boy stuttered and almost wet himself because deep down his human instincts could tell that she was dangerous. "Put on some pants. And stay visible" She ordered before the boy ran off.

…

Kaylee returned to the hotel room to find Sam researching and Dean in the bathroom, vomiting. "What's up with him?" Kaylee asked curiously but before Sam could reply Dean opened the door, "The wishes turn bad, Kaylee. The wishes turn very bad" He explained wiping his mouth making Kaylee chuckle. "The coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend. The, uh... The serpent is Tiamat, which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their, uh, priests were working some serious black magic" Sam explained as Kaylee walked over to the table and grabbed the book from him. "They made the coin?" She asked curiously and Dean nodded, "Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers."

"But the wishes get twisted" Sam commented and Kaylee shook her head amused, "You ask for a talking teddy... You get a bipolar nut job. And you get e. Coli." Dean looked like he was going to be sick again before taking a sip of a beer and continuing, "This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish... it's chaos."

"Any way to stop it?" Kaylee asked walking over to one of the beds and lying down. "Yeah. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier" Dean explained before finishing the rest of his beer and going to the other bed to get some sleep.

The next few hours Sam searched for wishes and what order they came in while Kaylee and Dean rested. Kaylee was woken up by Dean muttering in his sleep. She sat up straight and looked over at Sam to find him watching Dean worried before waking him up. "Sleep well?" Sam asked sarcastically as Kaylee laid back down knowing where this conversation was going. "Yeah. Tan, rested, and ready" Dean lied and Sam sighed annoyed, "Dean, come on, man. You think I can't see it? The nightmares, the drinking. I'm with you 24/7. I know something's going on. Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember hell, don't you?" Sam asked simply but he already knew the answer so did Kaylee. "What do you want from me, huh? What?" Dean asked with a sigh and Kaylee lifted her head slightly to watch curiously. "The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me" Sam said and Dean made some half ass joke about being careful what you wish for before changing the topic back to the job. Sam looked over at Kaylee who was watching Dean emotionlessly. Dean looked over at Kaylee and felt as if she was looking right into his soul and knew everything about hell. She didn't of course but she did have a very good guess.

"We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, Invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?" Sam said moving on reluctantly while Kaylee and Dean still were staring at each other. Dean thought he saw Kaylee's eyes soften slightly before she looked down at the paper on the side of the bed she was laying in. "Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month. Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement" Kaylee said as she showed the brothers the photo of the couple that they had seen in the restaurant. "Ah, true love" Dean mocked before thinking about that fact he used to think that Kaylee was his true love. He didn't know how to feel about Kaylee these days. He still cared for her but she also wasn't the same Kaylee he had loved and she has made it blatantly clear that she doesn't care about them. Only Castiel and killing Lilith.

"Best lead we got" Sam said breaking Dean from his thoughts and they left the hotel room.

…..

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	33. Chapter 33

The three of them got into the house by pretending to be the florist for their wedding. The bride bought it and left the room happily to get her folders while Wes looked thoroughly confused. "Wesley, how's it going?" Dean asked smugly as they stepped towards him. "It's "we... S-S." Aren't you the guys from the health department?" Wes asked confused and Kaylee chuckled from her spot leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Yeah. And florists on the side. Plus FBI. And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors" She said sarcastically while Wes looked even more confused. "Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know" Dean said simply before Sam looked up at the wall to find old coins.

"So, coin collector, huh, Wes?" Sam asked and Wes looked back at the wall. "Oh. Yeah. My... Grandfather gave them to me" Wes explained simply while Kaylee clicked her tongue amused, "Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by "lose," I mean drop into a wishing well at lucky Chen's and make a wish on it?" Kaylee asked dryly which Wes obviously denied just as the Bride bounced back into the room. "Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, But, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking A japanese-ey ikebana kind of thing" Hope said excitedly making Kaylee roll her eyes disgusted by the thought of flowers and marriage.

"So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met" Sam asked curiously and Hope smirked brightly. "Oh, best day of my life. Yeah! It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, It was like I just… I just saw him for the first time. He was just...glowing" She explained while Kaylee, Dean and Sam just stared deadpanned at Wes. Wes asked Hope to get some drinks so she could leave the room.

"Wes, we know. So tell us the truth" Kaylee said simply and she could hear Hope stopping what she was doing in the kitchen when Wes started talking. She could hear him. "My - My grandfather found the coin in North Africa, you know, World War II. And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish-Granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Eh... It was all I had, and when he died, I thought, well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?" He explained as he pulled down the other coins to show them. "Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back" Sam said simply and Wes refused. "If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen" Dean said firmly and Kaylee stepped forward. "Something bad - Like us. We really wish you'd come with us" She said pulling out her angel blade intimidatingly. Wes agreed quickly and they jumped into the Impala and headed for the Wishing Well.

"I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?" Wes asked in the backseat next to Kaylee who was growing more and more annoyed by this man. "Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane" Sam explained. "Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?" Dean added and Wes lent forward in between the two seats much like Kaylee used to do before her time with Lilith. "I wished she would love me more than anything." Wes explained and Kaylee laughed. "Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you?" She mocked.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better Than when she didn't know I was alive" Wes snapped and Kaylee clenched her fists to stop her from punching him. "You're not supposed to get what you want, man, Not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole 'be careful what you wish for'?" Dean asked before they hit something but they didn't see what. Kaylee could smell it was the invisible teenager but since he was a peeping Tom she didn't particularly care. "careful what you wish for." Wes said in a mocking voice. "you know who says that? Good-Looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome. Women - Women look at you, right? They notice you. Hell, I bet this chick here has slept with at least one of you" Wes explained and Kaylee growled and went to punch him but Dean gave her a warning glare. Kaylee took a deep breath and stopped but couldn't help but think if she _had_ slept with one of them.

"Believe us, we do not have it easy. We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got. But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes. Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'Cause they never get what they really want" Dean explained as Wes sat back annoyed and Sam continued, "Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy. Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff."

"You know what? Hope loves me now - Completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?" Wes asked as they stopped suddenly to see a little boy lifting a car with three older boys in it screaming. "Well, that should cover it" Kaylee said sarcastically as the boy shouted to kneel before Todd. "I'll handle Todd. You get Wes to lucky Chen's" Kaylee said getting out of the car. "What is she going to do?" Wes asked and Dean and Sam just grinned before driving off.

"Hey, kid! Can I talk to you for a second?" Kaylee asked and an enraged Todd told her to get out of his way. She grinned, "Not going to happen love. Look, I-I know the score. Okay? They're - They're bullying you" She explained squatting down to Todd's level. "Every day. Every day! You do not know what it's like!" Todd cried out angrily and Kaylee shrugged, she didn't know what it was like. "No, no, I don't. But, you know, you're you and I'm me."

"Couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked" Todd explained happily and Kaylee sighed, talking to humans was hard, talking to children were harder. She did not think this through. "Okay, okay. Look - Look, I get it. They're - They're mean little jerks, huh? But they're not superhuman like you. You see, with great power comes great…" Kaylee started to say before Todd punched her in the face. She simply grinned at the kid and cocked her head to the side. "Not dealing with humans now kid. I'm much worse" Kaylee said before knocking the kid out cold.

She met up with Dean sitting near the lake. Sam was off melting down the coin. Wes pulled it from the well after Hope wished for Sam to die. Luckily, he came back to life. "Dean, I know you remember hell. Shut up, don't interrupt me. I know you remember hell and if anyone knows what you went through, its me. It's hard. But you need to tell Sam. You need to let someone in. Even I have Castiel to talk too. You have Sam, he cares about you. Let him help" Kaylee said suddenly, not making eye contact with Dean because this was hard enough without looking at him. Kaylee didn't know why she was telling Dean this. She didn't know why she was starting to care whether he was happy or not. But she did and she shouldn't because she knows what Castiel needed from him and it was only going to cause more problems for her if she was cared about them because at the end of the day, she was loyal to Castiel.

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone" Sam said walking over to them. "And so are we. Hang on a second. You were right. I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the pit. Everything" Dean admitted and Kaylee walked off leaving them alone, but she could still hear them. "So, tell me about it" Sam said softly but Dean shook his head, "No. Uh... I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let me help" Sam pushed and Kaylee rolled her eyes at Dean's stubbornness but she tried to help him so she didn't care now. "How? Do you really think that a little heart-To-Heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow...heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here. The things that I saw... there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here... Forever" Dean said emotionally, pointing to his head. Kaylee froze at his words. She felt the same about her time with Lilith. "You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So, I am sorry."

With that Dean walked off, he ignored Kaylee's glare as he walked past her and she fell into step next to Sam. "I tried to talk to him" Was all she said before she disappeared back to her safe house to be alone and think.

…

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMENTS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**I Know What You Did Last Summer**

Kaylee watched from the bar as Sam pretended to be drunk while playing pool to make bets with the locals and win their money. He was just about to win $500 when Kaylee felt a demon's presence. It was Ruby. "Great" She muttered to herself as Sam saw Ruby and told the pool player to keep the money, much to the dismay of Dean until he saw Ruby himself.

"Hey" Sam said walking over to Ruby who was sitting at the bar casually. "Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere _near_ me" Dean snapped angrily as Kaylee joined them as well and walked up behind Ruby with a lazy grin, "Hello Ruby" She drawled out making Ruby freeze up in fear before speaking, "I just have some info, and then I'm gone. I'm hearing a few whispers. Girl named Anna escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter egg hunt" Ruby explained quickly, wanting to get away from Kaylee as soon as possible.

"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked curiously and Kaylee couldn't help but think that Castiel would want to know this information as well. "No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, because the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do" Ruby said simply and Sam shrugged and looked over at Dean, who was leaning on the bar annoyed. "Look maybe we should check it out" Sam said which lead to a back and forth argument between Dean and Ruby until Kaylee cleared her throat and looked at Dean, silently saying they were going to be checking this out. "I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done" Ruby said before getting up to leave but Kaylee placed a hand on her shoulder and kept her in place. She could feel Ruby shivering in fear beneath her hand. "One more thing; this hospital Anna escaped from got a name?" She asked seriously and once Ruby had told her the name she almost bolted out of the room.

Sam, Dean and Kaylee left shortly after but not before Kaylee pickpocketed the $500 that Sam had thrown away from the pool player. They jumped into the Impala and while Sam was making calls Kaylee leant forward with the money between her fingers and tapped Dean on the shoulder with it. "What? How?" He asked taking the money back but Kaylee simply leant back in her seat and looked out the window as Dean and Sam argued about Ruby. "You got something to say, say it. You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip" Sam stated simply and Dean nodded, "Right. Because as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I was downstairs, because I come back, and your BBF with a demon?" Dean snapped making Kaylee frown slightly, she was half demon. Not by choice but still. She couldn't help but wonder if that caused a lot of tension in their history and smirked. She knew it did even without remembering. "I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith" Sam said annoyed and not wanting to talk about it. "Well thanks for the thumbnail, real vivid. How about some more detail?" Dean asked and Sam turned to him, "Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details" He asked sarcastically, and Kaylee smirked at Sam's witty comeback. "Don't smirk at that Kaylee" Dean snapped watching her in the rear-view mirror. She gave him a taunting glare before disappearing to find Castiel.

…..

Kaylee returned to Sam and Dean at the local church where they tracked Anna too. After an interesting conversation with Castiel she knew things were about to get very interesting and she had one job to do; stay with Anna until Castiel calls for her again. "Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean" Sam said softly as they lowered their weapons and Kaylee couldn't help but think that one of them _did_ want to hurt her. "Sam? Not Sam Winchester? And you're Dean. _The_ Dean?" Anna asked stepping out of her hiding place and walking towards two very confused brothers. Kaylee remained passive but was ready to attack if needed, like always. "It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you" Anna explained shocking Dean and Sam who asked if she talked to angels while Kaylee went and walked over to the window, looking out for any danger. "Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... Overhear them. They talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head" Anna explained to Sam and Dean, but Kaylee knew all of this already from her conversation with Castiel. She also knew what Anna really was.

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked chuckling slightly while Anna thanked him for believing her. "Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked curiously while Dean looked over at Kaylee wondering just what she knew about this after her chat with Castiel. "I can tell you exactly - September 18th. First words I heard, clear as a bell – 'Dean Winchester is saved'"

Kaylee saw out the window that Ruby had arrived, and she sent a quick pray to Castiel updating him on the situation while Dean and Sam realized why the demons wanted Anna so badly. She could tell them everything the Angel's are planning. "You got the girl. Good, let's go" Ruby said bursting into the room, Anna cried out that her face was a demon while Sam tried to explain that she could be trusted. Kaylee slowly inched towards Anna while Ruby explained they had to go. "A demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean" Ruby snapped angrily explaining that she didn't bring him here, they did. He followed them from Anna's parents house. "Who is coming?" Kaylee demanded, and Ruby looked at Kaylee and almost too pleasure as she said his name, 'Alastair'. Time froze around Kaylee as his name rang through her ears. The demon that kidnapped her and replaced half her blood with his. Her creator. He may have done it under Lilith's orders, but it was still his blood running through her veins.

Sam and Ruby were too focused on Kaylee's reaction to notice that Dean had also frozen up as well. "We need to leave now" Dean said quickly recovering quicker than Kaylee did. "It's too late. He's here" Kaylee said in a soft, dangerous tone before disappearing. Sam quickly hid Anna before Ruby and Dean argued about Sam using his powers. They waited until the door opened to reveal Alastair. Sam quickly tried to exorcize him, but he wasn't strong enough. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam" Alastair mocked as he threw Sam down the steps behind him. Dean went to attack him, and Alastair shoved him up against the wall, "Hello again, Dean. Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a paediatrician. But we were so close... In hell" He mocked before Dean gasped out his name as he was being choked when suddenly Alastair was thrown off Dean and into a wall. Kaylee had returned but she was in her full predator, werewolf form and she was dangerous.

"Ah, Daemon Lupus. I was so proud to hear that my experiment was a success. You really did turn into Lilith's most dangerous weapon" Alastair sneered as he stood up and Kaylee and he walked circles around each other. "Yeah well her most dangerous weapon is going to be the death of her… and you" Kaylee promised as she heard Ruby grabbing Anna but paid no attention to it. She would find them later. This was more important. She needed revenge. She lunged at Alastair, claws digging into his shoulder and slicing him slightly as he pushed her away from him. She landed on her feet and snarled at him before disappearing and reappearing behind Alastair, going for his neck but Alastair managed to get his arm up and her teeth sunk into his arm. He tossed her into a pole. Sam came back into the room and stabbed Alastair with the demon killing knife, but it did nothing. "You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son" Alastair sneered at Sam before Kaylee stood back up. "Get out of here" She growled dangerously at Dean and Sam, who took one look at her and ran and jumped out of the window, crashing to the road bellow. They watched as Alastair went up to the window to follow them, but Kaylee jumped him from behind, digging her claws in his shoulder.

Alastair groaned annoyed and tossed Kaylee head first into a mirror, glass cutting through her face and bleeding badly. "As much as I would _love_ to hang out and finish this, and trust me; I would just love to torture you some more, I need to be finding our mutual friend Ruby and the human radio. Until next time Daemon Lupus, I must confess you did not disappoint" Alastair said before disappearing. Kaylee laid on the floor with a sigh as she shifted back into her human form. She knew she had to teleport back to the hotel where Sam and Dean would be patching themselves up.

"Who the hell was that demon?" Sam asked as he was stitching up his own arm while Dean was holding a dislocated shoulder. "No one good" Kaylee said as she appeared in the hotel room, glass in her face and blood dripping from her wounds. "Kaylee?!" Sam and Dean cried out together as they ran over to help but she simply waved off their concern. "We need to find Anna. Alastair is going after her" Kaylee said as she walked past Sam popping Dean's shoulder back into place and into the bathroom with tweezers to start getting out the glass from her face. "Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay" Sam said certainly making Kaylee roll her eyes annoyed before wincing. "You sure about Ruby?' Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us" Dean said as he walked to the bathroom door to watch Kaylee pulling out the glass. "No, she took Anna to keep her safe" Sam said certainly as Kaylee got the last of her glass and grabbed the bath towel from it's hook and wiped most of the blood from her face. "Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" Dean asked curiously as Kaylee walked out of the bathroom, her face clean of glass and most of the blood, only a little bit coming from the wounds that were quickly healing themselves. "Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to anna again. That's why he let us go" Sam countered, and Dean chuckled dryly, "You call this letting us go?" Dean asked, and Kaylee sighed, "Yeah. Killing us would've been no problem to Alastair" she explained, and Sam gave Dean an 'I told you so' look.

"That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us" Sam added firmly, and Dean turned to Sam knowing he was pushing his luck with his next move, "How's she gonna do that? Why do you trust her so much? Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more" Dean said firmly and Kaylee shook her head not caring about this story so she disappeared to go talk to Castiel about their next move while Sam explained just why he trusted Ruby so much.

…

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	35. Chapter 35

After Sam told Dean everything about his past with Ruby she appeared in the form of a maid and gave them the address to where she was. They quickly left and met up with her and Anna at the location in the middle of the woods. "Glad you could make it" Ruby said as they arrived at the house. "Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked quickly as they saw her. "Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life" Anna explained, and Dean looked over at Ruby. "Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... I guess I owe you for... Sam. And just I want to you know?" Dean said awkwardly while Ruby stood there with her arms crossed and said "Don't strain yourself" which reminded Dean and Sam of Kaylee. "Okay, then. Is the moment over? Good, because that was awkward" Dean muttered before Anna spoke to Sam, "Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked" Anna said before Sam and Dean shared a look, "Anna, um... your parents... Look, I'm sorry. Anna, I'm sorry" Sam said sadly while Anna broke into tears. "Why is this happening to me?" She cried out before freaking out.

"They're coming" She said as the lights started to flicker. They quickly grabbed Anna and moved her to the back room. "Where's the knife?" Ruby demanded as she searched for it through their bags. "uh...about that…" Dean said trailing off before telling her that Sam lost it. "Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really. Also, where the hell is Kaylee?" Ruby shouted angrily before she appeared beside her. Ruby's face drained but didn't say anything as Dean and Sam looked over at Kaylee, something was off about her she was even more emotionless but before they could ask her what was going on the wind blew open the door and in stepped Castiel and Uriel. "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day" Dean asked hopefully and Uriel sneered, "Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked but no one replied.

"We're here for Anna" Castiel said firmly and Dean looked at them confused, he was about to open to his mouth to say something when Uriel interrupted him, "Stop talking. Give her to us" He demanded but everyone in the room ignored him and Sam looked at Castiel, "Are you gonna help her?" He asked and Castiel didn't even blink as he said, "No. She has to die".

...

 **Heaven and Hell**

 **"** You want Anna? Why?" Sam demanded worried as Uriel stepped forward angrily. "Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her" Dean said trying to understand what was going on. "Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle" Uriel mocked amused while Sam wondered why Kaylee was being so quiet. "You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean insulted and Castiel looked over at Kaylee for a split second before shrugging, "As a matter of fact, we are. And?" He asked indifferently reminding Sam and Dean of Kaylee. "And Anna's an innocent girl. Kaylee, you can't be okay with this?" Sam said turning to Kaylee desperately. "She is far from innocent" Kaylee revealed mysteriously making Sam and Dean think twice. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked curiously but Kaylee remained silent, so Uriel spoke up. "It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl."

Kaylee watched as Dean and Sam shared a silent conversation and knew they weren't going to give them the girl. "Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate" Dean mocked before Uriel attacked Ruby. Dean attacked Uriel. Castiel simply made Sam go to sleep by touching two of his fingers to Sam's forehead. "I've been waiting for this" Uriel said before suddenly a bright light spread through the room making both Castiel and Uriel disappear. Ruby and Dean looked at each other confused before running to check on Sam who was waking up. They ran to the back room, almost forgetting that Kaylee was still in the room and checked on Anna to find her hands covered in her own blood and strange symbol on the mirror. "Are they - are they gone?" She asked terrified as Dean stopped the bleeding from her wounds. "Did you kill them?" Dean asked but Anna just said she sent them far away. "You want to tell me how?" Dean asked thinking it would be useful in the future. "That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it" Anna explained when Dean looked behind at Sam and saw Kaylee appear. They left Anna in the room and quickly went out to deal with Kaylee.

"Are you going to kill Anna or are you going to help protect her with us?" Dean demanded quickly, Sam, he and Ruby all watching Kaylee on the defensive. Kaylee gave them a lazy smirk and stepped towards them, making them all step back involuntarily. "Castiel has not ordered me to kill Anna so I am only here to protect you, Dean. However, you three don't know everything about this woman. I sugges _t_ you keep that in mind in your next few moves" Kaylee warned mysteriously before walking to the other side of the room to give the brothers some time to think about what she said.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked Sam as they eyed Kaylee warily. "I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second" Sam admitted, and Dean couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, and what did they mean by 'she's not innocent'?".

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just because of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell - some serious crap, man. Something's going on with her" Sam added before Dean told him to see what he could find out, "Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now."

…

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	36. Chapter 36

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint" Dean explained as Ruby and he took Anna to Bobby's bunker. Ruby waited outside. "Which I find racist, by the way. Here. Hex bags - extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers. But I can't stop your bodyguard from telling her owner where we are" Ruby explained referring to Kaylee who was currently with Sam. Dean couldn't help but agree, she had orders to protect Dean, so she wasn't going anywhere but he couldn't trust her not to tell Castiel where they are.

"Thanks, Ruby. Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" Dean asked Anna hopefully. "It's quiet. Dead silence" Anna explained, and Dean sighed, "Good. That's not troubling at all. "We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked curiously which Dean denied before Sam called out for him from upstairs indicating that he and Kaylee were back. Dean excused himself to find Sam walking through the front door. No Kaylee. "How's the car?" Dean asked immediately.

"I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?" Sam asked curiously as they walked through Bobby's kitchen. "The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it" Dean joked as Sam asked if he was working a job. "God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap" Dean joked making Sam wince at the thought, "Now that's seared in my brain" Sam complained before explaining that Kaylee had disappeared shortly after they had left the old warehouse in the forest. "Great, now we have her to worry about as well. What did you find on Anna?" Dean asked wanting to move on from the topic of Kaylee. "Uh, not much. Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton – a church deacon and a housewife. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first. When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy" Sam explained as he opened the report on the table. "Who was? the plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?" Dean mocked amused while Sam commented that he was confusing reality with porn again. "Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad. She saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal" Sam continued.

"Until now. so, what's she hiding?" Dean asked before they realized that Anna was in the room and she was angry. "Nice job watching her" Dean commented to Ruby, who sarcastically explained that she was watching her. "No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us? The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Sam asked firmly, wanting the truth. "You tell me. Tell me why my life has been levelled... why my parents are dead. I swear. I would give anything to know" Anna said honestly, and Sam suddenly had an idea. He left to go get Pamala, the physic that helped Dean, Bobby and he when Dean returned from hell. The woman who Castiel burned out her eyes.

….

Kaylee disappeared from Sam as soon as they left Dean, Anna and Ruby. She went back to the safehouse to relax for bit. She wanted nothing to do with this. She was supposed to be watching Dean, but they didn't want her around because she was loyal to Castiel and Castiel was after Anna. Castiel would want her to tell him where Anna was but she found herself not wanting to break the trust of Dean and Sam. She would if Castiel asked her to, but she wouldn't enjoy it. "Humans and their stupid emotions. Angels and their stupid protocols. I can't wait to be by myself again" Kaylee muttered to herself before she realized that Castiel was in the room now.

"What do you mean 'you can't wait to be by yourself again?'" Castiel asked curiously walking over and sitting next to Kaylee on the lounge. "After we defeat Lilith and the angels return to heaven, I am going to go spend some time in the forest. Find a nice cabin or something. Really rediscover myself again" Kaylee explained simply making Castiel stare deep into her eyes for several moments. It wasn't unnormal for Castiel to stare at Kaylee while in thought, but this time seemed… different. Castiel snapped out of his thoughts before looking forward, "We can't find Anna or the Winchesters, but I know you know where they are" Castiel started to say and Kaylee tensed up. Castiel hesitated for moment, as if considering his next words carefully. "Do your job and protect Dean" Castiel said firmly and disappeared. Kaylee frowned in confusion about what just happened before disappearing and reappearing at Bobby's house just as Anna told the brothers, Ruby and a psychic what she was.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others" Anna said in the loungeroom of Bobby's house. "I don't find that very reassuring" Ruby said and Pamala the psychic quickly agreed. "so...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked curiously as Kaylee appeared in the room without being noticed. "You know them?" Sam asked curiously and "We were kind of in the same foxhole" Anna explained.

"So, what, they're like your bosses or something?" Dean asked and Kaylee chuckled walking into the room, surprising everyone. "Try the other way around" She said gaining everyone's attention. Anna looked around scared that Castiel and Uriel were about to show up but Kaylee shook her head, "Relax Red, Castiel and Uriel aren't coming" She added confusing everyone in the room. "Why not? I thought you would have told your boss where she was by now" Ruby asked voicing everyone's thoughts. Kaylee glared at her making her shut her mouth immediately before she casually walked over and looked out the window. "My orders are to protect Dean. Unless you prove to be a danger to him… I won't touch you _or_ tell the angels where you are." Kaylee explained confusing everyone even more. "Wait a sec, you work for Castiel? The angel who took my eyes!" Pamala snapped and Kaylee looked over at her emotionlessly, "He regrets that that happened, but he warned you not to look".

"I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head. I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell" Anna explained pacing back and forth continuing the conversation from before. "She fell to earth, became human" Pamala explained after sensing Dean and Sam's confusion. "Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked trying to wrap his head around this information. "It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace" Anna explained, and Dean was confused again. "Her grace. It's...energy" Kaylee explained for Dean and the others making them wonder just how much she knew about Angels.

"I hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was" Anna joked sadly making Kaylee look over at Ruby, who was frozen still in shock about being around an angel and Kaylee. "So, you just forgot that you were god's little power ranger?" Dean asked, and Anna confirmed it was true. "I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are" Ruby snapped angrily breaking her trance she was in moments ago.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants her dead and Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Red, you're the Stanley cup and sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you" Kaylee explained amused by this whole situation making everyone glare at her. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. "I know and that's why I'm gonna get it back. My grace" Anna explained shocking everyone and making Kaylee raise an eyebrow. "You can do that?" Dean asked, and Anna explained if she could find it. "So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked making Kaylee roll her eyes.

"So, where's this grace of yours?" Sam asked as Kaylee listened closely from the kitchen, did this change her orders from Castiel? "Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time" Anna explained simply, and Kaylee realized that the angels could probably track her grace. "Wait. you mean falling, like, literally? Like the way a human eye can see? like a comet maybe or a meteor?" Sam asked curiously, and everyone looked over at him confused. "Here. in March '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over Northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio. Look, I think it was Anna. And here, same time another meteor over Kentucky" Sam explained, and Ruby concluded it was her grace. "Alright, that just narrows it down to an entire state" Ruby added sarcastically before walking out of the room. Sam looked around at the others before looking over at Kaylee. She looked at him and gave him a lazy smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and followed Ruby into the other room.

"Sam... I'm sorry for bringing you this mess. if I had known, I would have kept my trap shut. You do not want to get between these two armies. it's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will" Ruby explained scared and Sam looked over at her, "So, what do you want to do? dump Anna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out" Sam started to say but was interrupted. "Forget the angels. it's Alastair I'm scared of. You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor. He is the demon that turned Kaylee into what she is, and you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit... if you weren't so out of shape."

"Ruby..." Sam went to argue but Ruby quickly cut him off and told him that his abilities were getting flabby. "yeah, so how do I tone up?" Sam snapped, and Ruby gave him a look that clearly said he knows how. "No, I'm not doing that anymore" Sam said firmly.

"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead" Ruby snapped in a heated whisper to Sam before turning around to see Kaylee close behind her. She froze. "Now _what_ are we talking about over here?" Kaylee drawled out slyly. Sam quickly avoided her eyes while Ruby opened her mouth to say something but then quickly closed it. She chuckled to herself in amusement before going to lean against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

…

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	37. Chapter 37

"Pamela get home okay?" Anna asked as Dean pulled up out the front of Bobby's where she was sitting and thinking. "Yeah. She said she was sorry. It's just after last time, she, uh... this is just a little too rich for her blood" Dean explained thinking about when she lost her eyes because of Cas.

"I don't blame her. You guys should do the same" Anna said simply still looking out at the night sky wondering what the angels were planning. "Well, we're not that smart. can I ask you something? What do they want me for? Why did they save me?" Dean asked desperate for answers.

"I'm sorry. The angels aren't talking about it and it was after I fell" Anna apologised sincerely, and Dean looked over at her confused, "That's another question. Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us? A bunch of miserable bastards... eating, crapping, confused, afraid" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. There's loyalty... forgiveness... love. I mean it. Every emotion, dean, even the bad ones... it's why I fell. It's why... why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything" Anna said sadly, and Dean thought about his feelings for Kaylee, the old Kaylee. "Feelings are overrated, if you ask me" He scoffed, and Anna told him that it was better than being an angel.

"How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or god or anything" Dean asked, and Anna glared at him, "Perfect... like a marble statue. Cold... No choice... Only obedience. Dean, do you know how many angels have actually seen god? Seen his face? Four angels. Four and I'm not one of them" Anna explained shocking Dean.

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a god?" Dean asked curiously, "We have to take it on faith... which we are killed if we don't have. I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just...watching... silent... invisible... out on the road... sick for home... waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So, don't tell me that…" She ranted before Dean chuckled. "What is so funny? What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just... I can relate" Dean said simply, and they smiled at each other. Kaylee suddenly appeared in front of them making them both jump startled. Kaylee looked between the two with a knowing grin that Dean did not like. "Did you find something?" Dean asked, and Kaylee nodded before leading them inside where Ruby and Sam were leaning over a table talking.

"Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least" Sam explained, and Dean wanted to know what Anna thought. "The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy" Anna explained before Dean realized that grace wasn't destruction, it was creation.

"Okay boys and uh… angel and demon. This is my time to say goodbye" Kaylee said stepping forward shocking the group.

"Why?" Dean asked firmly, and she looked over at Anna, "Because my loyalties are to Castiel via my vow, _but_ I want to… do what's right by you and Sam. If I am around when Anna goes after her grace I cannot do both" She said almost as if it pained her to say it. She didn't give any of them a chance to speak before disappearing.

…

Kaylee teleported back to her safe house and spent the next 24 hours there in blissful ignorance until Sam Winchester decided to leave her a voicemail.

"Kaylee, the angels are threatening to take Dean back to hell if we don't turn over the angel. I can't let that happen. I'm going to bring both angels and demons together, so they fight each other, and we can escape… I don't know if you are going to tell Castiel this or not… I hope you don't, but we could really use your help in the battle to keep Dean safe"

Kaylee stared at her phone for several moments before being summoned by Castiel. She quickly teleported to his location. Uriel was there. "Hello pet" He said amused and I went to attack but Castiel stopped me. He then flew us all to the location of the Winchesters and Anna.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you" Castiel said as he walked through the doors of the barn much to the surprise of Sam. "How? How did you find us?" Sam asked shocked and Castiel looked over at Dean, who was avoiding eye contact but whispered an apology to Anna.

"Dean? Why?" Sam asked shocked, Kaylee was just thankful no one had brought up the fact she was there. She hated being torn between these boys. "Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work" Anna said before turning to Dean and kissing him. Kaylee noticed that Castiel had chosen that moment to look over at Kaylee with some sort of confusion in his eyes. "You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready" Anna said turning to Castiel and Uriel.

"I'm sorry" Castiel said simply but Anna shook her head, "No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling" Anna explained truthfully and Castiel frowned slightly, "Still, we have a history" He added, and Kaylee looked over at Sam. He had mentioned that demons were supposed to be coming.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head" Alistair said appearing out of no where with a tortured Ruby and some weaker demons. Kaylee froze at the sight of Alistair and Castiel spared her a quick, concerned glance. "How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" Uriel said stepping forward as Sam and Dean quickly pulled Anna out of the way.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... you sanctimonious, fanatical prick" Alistair retorted and Castiel warned them to leave now. "Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper"

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste" Castiel threatened again but Alistair didn't back down. Uriel went after the weaker demons while Castiel went after Alistair, but he couldn't smite him. "Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" Alistair said before tossing Castiel across the room. Kaylee growled angrily and changed into her werewolf form before tackling Alistair to the ground. She dug her claws into his shoulder furiously, but Alistair spun them around and pinned Kaylee underneath him. "Hello Daemon Lupus" He grinned before bashing her skull against the ground repeatedly until Dean knocked him off her.

"Dean, dean, dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise" He said before taking the air out of both his and Sam's lungs. Anna quickly grabbed her grace from Uriel and told Sam, Dean, Ruby and Kaylee to shut their eyes before she exploded into a ball of angel light as she turns back into an angel. During the process, Alistair disappears. Castiel walked over to Kaylee and helps her up, healing her from her wounds before turning to Dean and Sam.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna... unless, of course, you're scared" Dean taunted, and Uriel threatened that it wasn't over but Castiel pulls him back. "Oh, it looks over to me, junk less" Dean said before Castiel looked at Dean and then his gaze softened as he turned to Kaylee before disappearing with Uriel. Kaylee walked outside, ignoring the conversation about Sam's plan being to bring the angels and demons together.

…

Dean, Sam and Kaylee all sat on the side of the road, Kaylee hadn't spoken since the fight but neither Dean nor Sam had tried to speak to her either. "I know you heard him. Alastair. What he said... about how I had promise" Dean said suddenly shocking Kaylee and Dean. "Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about hell, and I'm not pushing" Sam said simply as both men took a sip of their beer. Dean looked over at Kaylee who was staring out into the trees in silence. He didn't know how she was going to react to this.

"It wasn't four months, you know. It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. time's different. It was more like 40 years. They, uh... they sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... everyone... he would come over. and he would make me an offer to take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. and every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. and I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The - The things that I did to them" Dean finally explained, tears sliding down both men's eyes.

"Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have" Sam said softly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"How I feel... this... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing" Dean cried, tears streaming down his face now. He turned to Kaylee who was frozen, unmoving. "Kaylee… I didn't know he was the demon who experimented on you… I didn't know… I would never have agreed if I had known… I loved you…" Dean whispered, and Kaylee's eyes widened slightly at this confession by Dean but ultimately she remained stone-faced.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Family Remains**

Kaylee sat in the passenger seat, resting her head against the window thinking about the last month hunting with Dean and Sam. It had been very silent between the brothers and Kaylee. Dean and Kaylee had rarely spoken since Dean had revealed that he worked for Alistair in hell and he used to be in love with Kaylee. Sam and Kaylee had rarely spoken since the demons and angels fight where Kaylee's loyalties were tested, and Kaylee caught Ruby trying to convince Sam to use his powers again.

"Kaylee, you awake?" Dean asked softly breaking Kaylee from her thoughts and she opened one eye to confirm that she was but remained silent. Dean didn't look over at her but instead focused on his laptop as he spoke, "When I revealed that we used to be in a… romantic relationship. I know that you shouldn't know much about your past for your own safety so uh, yeah…"

Kaylee raised an eyebrow before looking over at Dean, who was still looking intently at his laptop. "Dean, I already knew we must have had a romantic relationship" Kaylee explained simply, and this did make Dean look over at her confused. "I'm not an idiot, Dean. Every time you flirt with a woman you subconsciously look over to me as if checking to see if I was upset and when you determined that I wasn't, you were upset by that. That along with the fact that you are aroused when you see me coming out of the shower and Sam isn't… as much. I determined that we must have had a sexual relationship. And finally, when Castiel told me that my job was to look after you he made it clear that we had a history that may make this task difficult for you, so I guessed that it was a romantic relationship."

Dean turned back to his laptop and frowned slightly. He was put off by the news that Kaylee already knew about their relationship and didn't mention it. Also, he was worried about what would happen if Kaylee kept figuring out things about her past.

Just then Sam woke up from his nap in the backseat. He looked at Kaylee and Dean confused, "What are you doing?" He mumbled tiredly, and Kaylee sarcastically asked what it looked like they were doing. "Like you're looking for a job. We just finished a job like two hours ago" Sam said exhausted and he lent in between the two front seats

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar rapids, Tulsa, or chi-Town?" Dean asked curiously, and Kaylee went back to resting her head against the window. She had no interest where they went next, she was just along for the ride.

"I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep. You're exhausted, Dean. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever" Sam said worried and Dean sighed and turned around to face Sam.

"And what am I running from?" Dean asked annoyed making Kaylee chuckle to herself which Dean and Sam ignored. "From what you told me. Or are we pretending that never happened?" Sam asked, and Dean paused for moment before speaking, "Stratton, Nebraska - Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry."

"Sounds like a ghost" Sam commented before laying back down to get some more sleep. Dean agreed before giving Kaylee one last look before starting the impala.

…

Dean, Sam and Kaylee pulled up outside the house and Kaylee looked around at the trees surrounding the place. She longed to be in the woods, alone, away from humans for a while but she made a vow to serve Castiel and until he returns to heaven then she will be by his side. That was another thing that was confusing her, Castiel. When he saw Anna kiss Dean, he looked confused by it, almost curious and the fact he looked over at Kaylee as well… it was very confusing.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes" Dean commented sarcastically as they walked through the house. Kaylee frowned slightly, thinking she heard something moving.

"Hey, check this out" Dean said tapping on the wall that had evidence of a hole that was patched up. Kaylee went over to have a look with Sam, keeping an ear out for anymore noises. "It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them" Sam explained making Dean call him a know-it-all. Kaylee smirked before they continued to walk through the house.

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, this is a bunch of bubkes" Dean muttered before Kaylee told them that there were power lines outsides. "Great" Sam muttered putting away the EMF meter and opened the cupboard door to reveal a disturbing doll head. Kaylee cocked her head to the side curiously. "Well, that's super-Disturbing" Dean muttered, and Sam couldn't help but agree.

"Think it got left behind?" Kaylee asked walking away from the creepy head. "By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads" Dean joked before Kaylee saw a car pulling up outside, "I thought you said this place was still for sale" Kaylee asked amused at Dean and Sam freaked out look.

"Apparently, it's not" Sam said as they left to go downstairs. Kaylee let them go and talk to the family since she wasn't feeling particularly… sociable nor did she feel like faking. She watched from the house as Dean and Sam walked up to them.

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Dean asked, and the father stepped forward protectively on instinct. "Yeah. You guys are...?" He asked curiously.

"This is Mr. Stanwyk. I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement" Dean said as they pulled out their fake badges. The father explained that they had a building inspected last week. "Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak - Yeah, I'd say we got a problem" Sam explained professionally confusing the wife and she asked what that meant.

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable. It's a health hazard. You don't want to stay here" Dean explained but the family just kept pushing. Kaylee growled annoyed and impatiently and stormed out of the house making Dean and Sam looked worried.

"Who is that?" The father asked, and Kaylee walked over to them. "I'm their boss and I don't care how long you just drop for. The is a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there and if you don't you will get a fine, you will go to jail. Pick your poison" Kaylee said firmly and annoyed. The family glared at Kaylee but were ultimately put off by her inhuman stare and they left.

"You're welcome" She said sarcastically to Dean and Sam before they walked back into the house.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	39. Chapter 39

Kaylee left the brothers to go talk to the housecleaner who found the body while she went back to her house to talk to Castiel. She hadn't heard from him since Anna had disappeared, but he suddenly needed to talk to her back in the safe house. It was very strange.

"Castiel" Kaylee said as she appeared in the room to find Castiel sitting on the lounge, waiting for her. Castiel stood up and looked over at Kaylee.

"How is Dean?" Castiel asked firmly making Kaylee raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hello to you as well Castiel" She said sarcastically making Castiel sigh and sit back down. Kaylee went and sat next to him on the lounge. "Dean is fine. He finally told Sam about what happened to him in hell and he told me that we used to be in a relationship."

"What?" Castiel snapped angrily because Kaylee shouldn't know too much about her past that he had cut out from her memory.

"Relax Castiel, I had already worked that much out by myself and I didn't get any weird flashbacks when he told me" Kaylee explained and Castiel relaxed but only slightly. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" She wanted to move on from the topic of Dean and Castiel found himself also wanting to move on from the topic of Dean and Kaylee, but he didn't understand why that bother him.

"The angels are searching for Alistair. We believe that he is the key to finding Lilith" Castiel explained and Kaylee tensed up upon hearing his name. Castiel looked over at Kaylee with what looked like concern in his eyes but didn't mention it. "We have a lead on Alistair, we think he has enlisted the help of a werewolf to break of the seals. I believe you know the werewolf. His name is Tyson." Kaylee let out a low growl and her claws came out, piecing the leather lounge. "Tell me everything you know about him."

"Tyson Black, pureblood werewolf. He is my age, we were in the same pack growing up until my powers revealed themselves. My father and I tried to keep them hidden but one-day Tyson saw me without my contacts in. My white eyes. I begged him not to tell anyone, but he called me an abomination and told the rest of the pack. He may have only been 15 years old, but he led the pack that were trying to kill me and instead killed my father" Kaylee explained bitterly as she dug bigger holes into the lounge angrily. "When I finally killed my old pack, he had already left to start his own pack."

Kaylee stood up and paced back and forth angrily, Castiel took that time to replace the lounge with a new one that didn't have any holes in it. "Where is he?" She demanded but Castiel explained that they hadn't found him yet. They narrowed it down to three locations. "I will find him. I will use him to find Alistair and then I will kill him" She said firmly. Castiel opened his mouth to argue but the look on her face told him that she needed this.

"Okay, but when you find him, tell me straight away" Castiel ordered making sure she knew he was serious about this, Kaylee nodded simply. Castiel gave her the list of possible locations that Tyson could be at and she disappeared.

…..

Dean and Sam had just finished the job at the house and were sitting on the side of the road eating food. Well Sam was eating, Dean wasn't hungry which clearly meant that something was wrong. "You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that" Dean explained because the thing they were hunting turned out to be humans that had been put through hell.

"You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there... But you're not them. They were barely human" Sam explained trying to make his brother feel better.

"Well, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me... I did it for the sheer pleasure of it. I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, And I liked it. All those years... All that pain... Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that f- That pain I felt... It just slipped away. No matter how many people I save... I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever" Dean revealed shocking Sam. They sat in silence for several moments before Kaylee appeared.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded moving on from the topic of hell. Kaylee glared at him making Dean quickly shut his mouth.

"What is it Kaylee?" Sam asked worried and Kaylee's face softened slightly as she turned to Sam.

"Castiel needs me to run down a lead on… one of the seals. I'm not sure how long I will be gone for" Kaylee explained, leaving out the fact that she was hunting a lead on Alistair. She turned back to Dean, "If you get close to death call me" She said coldly before disappearing before either brother could argue.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused and Dean threw up his arms in defeat, "Perfect."

….

 **A week later…**

Dean and Sam had just wrapped up another job and were just checking into a hotel to get some sleep before moving on to the next job. "Man, I can't wait to have a hot shower" Dean complained as he pulled his bag from the back of the Impala and Sam mumbled in agreement. Sam opened the door to their hotel room to find Castiel standing there.

"Castiel?" Sam asked confused making Dean to appear in the doorway and look around for Kaylee, but she wasn't there. Castiel looked at both Sam and Dean before sighing.

"Kaylee is missing. I need your help to find her."

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	40. Chapter 40

**A few days earlier…**

Kaylee walked through the small village that was the last on her list of possible places Tyson could be. The first two towns were a bust and her patience was wearing thin. Ever since Castiel had mentioned Tyson's name she had practically been foaming at the mouth to get her claws into his throat.

The village looked abandoned, but she could smell… something. It was a combination of sulphur and… werewolf. Demons and Werewolves. This was the right place.

"Castiel…" Kaylee began to prey to tell Castiel that she thinks she found the right place when she heard someone sneak up behind her. She spun around and blocked their attack. It was Tyson.

"Hello abomination" Tyson snarled at her. He hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. His blonde hair was longer, his muscles were bigger, but he still had the same tanned skin, blue eyes and slender body. Kaylee cocked her head to the side and licked her lips arrogantly.

"Tyson Black. You didn't think you could _really_ run from me, did you?" Kaylee asked, and Tyson chuckled deeply, confusing Kaylee slightly.

"And what makes you think I've been running from you?" He asked before she felt someone's presence behind her and then everything went black. Tyson looked down at Kaylee's unconscious body and then looked up at Alistair with an evil grin on her face.

"She came, just like you said she would" Tyson said, and Alistair knelt next to Kaylee's body and ran a hand along her cheek.

"Of course, she did. My Daemon Lupus is so predictable when it comes to getting revenge on people and besides Lilith and myself, you are next on her hit list." Alistair explained before picking up Kaylee's body and they walked towards the building warded with symbols that kept the building hidden from angels.

…..

 **Present Day...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAYLEE IS MISSING?!" Dean shouted angrily at Castiel, who stood silently in front of a pacing Winchester. Sam stood up from his spot on the bed.

"What happened? Tell us everything" Sam demanded worried about the woman he considered a sister, even if she wasn't the same. Castiel looked over at Sam and then sighed.

"I sent Kaylee to look at a lead on Alistair" Castiel admitted and Sam and Dean both opened their mouths to argue that they should have been involved but Castiel cut them off, "We got word that Alistair is working with a werewolf to break another seal. The werewolf is Tyson Black." Both Sam and Dean froze, they knew that name.

"No way, I thought Kaylee killed her entire pack?" Sam asked confused but Dean and Castiel shook their heads.

"Tyson wasn't there when she killed the pack" Dean explained, Kaylee had told him one night when they were lying in bed together. Castiel looked over at him with a small frown on his face before moving on.

"Yes, well I sent her to go find him and then use him to find information on Alistair. She checked in after every day except three days ago she started to prey to me but then suddenly stopped. When I tried to locate her, I couldn't. She is being hidden from me somehow" Castiel explained annoyed and hiding his own worry. He knew Kaylee could look after herself but when it came to Tyson and Alistair… Castiel didn't know if even Kaylee could keep calm and handle the situation.

"Then let's go!" Dean said angrily as he picked up his bag and tossed Sam's his bag. Castiel watched them confused as they went to leave the hotel room and out to the Impala. Dean grabbed what weapons they thought would be the most useful and shoved them into his bag because turning to the angel.

"Take us to Kaylee"

Castiel grabbed them by the shoulder and teleported them to the last village on the list that he gave to Kaylee. The three males looked around the village, it was abandoned. Completely abandoned. They walked through the town on the lookout for anything suspious.

"This way" Castiel said as he veered left and the brothers followed confused, "I can't feel the angel wards coming from a building this way" Castiel explained as he stopped out the front of an old building.

"We will get her back Castiel" Sam promised because he could tell that the angel was worried about Kaylee, even if he didn't admit it. Dean ignored Castiel and started heading for the door with Sam following behind. They moved through the building until the heard a noise up ahead, it was Kaylee and Tyson. They looked around the door and saw Kaylee tied to a chair with silver chains. Tyson was walking circles around her with a silver knife. She had been tortured and beaten up badly.

"You think you are this big bag killer, but I remember you before Lilith got her hands on you. You were a scared, pathetic little freak and you deep down, you still are" Tyson mocked as Kaylee's face remain neutral and calm. Tyson ran the knife down her cheek and the boys could smell her skin burning as it came into contact with the silver. Tyson growled annoyed when he got no response from Kaylee.

"Scream for me bitch" Tyson spat, and the corner of Kaylee's lip turned up in a smirk as her eyes flipped to white demon eyes.

"What's wrong Tyson? Not performing like you want" Kaylee drawled out amused before Tyson stabbed the knife deep into Kaylee's thigh. Once again Kaylee didn't even flinch, but Dean and Sam chose that moment to step into the room.

"Hey doggy, time to put you down" Dean said as he went to shot Tyson, but he dodged and ducked behind Kaylee. She looked over at Sam and Dean emotionlessly. "Kaylee, you okay?" He asked keeping his gun pointed at Tyson but didn't have a clear shot. Kaylee have a look that said, 'does it look like I'm fucking okay?' that Dean chose to ignore.

"Maybe I should just kill Kaylee now" Tyson grinned as he reached forward and pulled the knife out of Kaylee's leg and put it against her throat. Kaylee rolled her eyes teleported behind a shocked Tyson. She grabbed his own arms and stabbed him in the heart with the silver knife. Dean and Sam watched shocked as Tyson dropped to the ground staring up at Kaylee. She knelt next to him with a sick and twisted grin on her face.

"The moment Alistair left I was able to escape but then I wouldn't have gotten all that good information from you about his plans. Thanks Tyson" Kaylee mocked as she watched the life drain from Tyson's eyes. She sat back against the wall, sighing in pain as Dean and Sam bolted over to her.

"You okay?" Dean asked worried and Kaylee looked at the brothers confused that they were so worried about her. "Castiel is outside." Dean and Sam helped Kaylee to her feet and wrapped her arms around their shoulders as they helped her walk outside, she was limping because of the knife wound in her leg.

"Kaylee!" Castiel shouted as he ran over to them once they were outside. He moved Dean and Sam out of the way and wrapped his arms around her, helping her stand up. He touched her forehead and instantly healed her wounds. Kaylee stepped back from Castiel and noticed she instantly missed his touch. She frowned slightly before quickly moving on from that thought.

"Castiel, we need to talk. When Tyson thought he was torturing me, he was actually telling me details of Alistair's next plan" Kaylee said before looking back at Sam and Dean. Castiel walked over to them and sent them back to the hotel where they were before and then turned back to Kaylee.

"Let's go back to the safehouse and talk" Castiel said placing a hand on Kaylee's forearm and they disappeared.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	41. Chapter 41

"Its been a week since Kaylee and Castiel took off, I mean if they had a lead on Alastair wouldn't they want _us_ there?" Dean snapped frustrated as he took a bite out of his burger. Sam shrugged in response, the truth was he didn't know what was going on with Kaylee and Castiel, but he wasn't ready to take on Alastair yet, neither of them were. Also, the longer Kaylee was away from him, the better his chance at her not discovering that he was working with Ruby again to strengthen his powers. His phone started ringing.

"It's Bobby" Sam said picking up his phone and Dean pulled out his phone and tried to call Kaylee, again.

"Kaylee, its Dean. Again. Look if you and your angel boss are going after Alastair then you need me and Sam to help… at least just call me back so I know you are alive" Dean said frustrated, running a hand through his air worried before hanging up.

"No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird. Okay, Bobby, thanks" Sam said hanging up and Dean silently asked him what was going on. "Bobby found something in Wyoming. Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half. One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice, another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch" Sam explained, and Dean looked at him confused.

"Capped in the ass?" Dean asked confused and Sam nodded.

"Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-Blank range by a 9mm." Locals are saying it's a miracle" Sam explained, and Dean nodded, "Okay. It's got to be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something. All right, get that to go. Come on." Dean stood up and grabbed their food to go before heading to the Impala to head to Wyoming. Neither of them noticed that Kaylee was watching them from across the street.

She disappeared and reappeared in the safehouse to find Castiel waiting. "They are heading to Wyoming" She confirmed and Castiel nodded. She went and sat down on the lounge watching Castiel curiously. He looked at her curiously. "Why am I not with them? I can help them stop the seal from being broken." Castiel shook his head and went and sat next to Kaylee.

"I need to see what the brothers can do without you around" Castiel explained but Kaylee knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. She left it alone for now because she was tired from everything she had been through. "Go get some sleep Kaylee. I need you at full strength when we go after Alastair" Castiel added before Kaylee nodded and went and laid down in bed.

…..

Kaylee woke up to Castiel give her instructions on where Dean and Alastair currently were. She teleported there just as Alastair appeared to Dean. Kaylee noticed that he was wearing a different meatsuit this time.

"You can't run… Dean. Not from me. I'm inside that angst-y little noggin of yours" Alistair mocked as he stalked towards Dean. Kaylee appeared behind Alastair and tossed him into a wall. She turned to face Dean and winked at him before walking over to Alastair and turned into her werewolf form.

"Ah Kaylee… my little Daemon Lupus. Now I may be inside Dean's head but my blood runs through your veins. You can't escape the fact that I am a part of you" Alastair chuckled as he stood up just in time to see Kaylee shove him up against the wall, her claws going into his shoulders.

"Who said anything about escaping you?" Kaylee said dangerously calm but looking up at the sky. Alastair follow her line of sight before he was hit with thunder and disappeared. Kaylee was thrown into a wall.

"What the hell?" Dean asked looking over at Kaylee, who was pulling herself to her feet.

"Guess again" Castiel said appearing in front of Kaylee and helping her to her feet. He healed her wounds and they turned to face a confused Dean Winchester.

"What just happened?" Dean demanded, wanting to know where Kaylee had been. Kaylee cracked her neck and leant against the wall with her arms crossed with Castiel and Dean talked.

"You and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alastair thanks to Kaylee. Dean, this was a victory" Castiel explained simply while Dean scoffed.

"Well, no thanks to you" He said and Castiel looked at him confused while Kaylee chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" She asked with a grin on her lips. Dean looked at them shocked.

"You were here the whole time?" Dean asked and Castiel looked over at Kaylee and explained that they were around for enough of it.

"Well, thanks for your help with the Rock Salt" Dean snapped, and Kaylee walked over and stood next to Castiel.

"That script on the funeral home; the angels couldn't penetrate it. It was angel-proofing. Why do you think we recruited you and Sam in the first place?" Kaylee asked making Dean looked at them confused.

" _You_ recruited _us_?" Dean asked thinking about the fact that it was Bobby who put them onto this case, but he realised that it wasn't Bobby. It was them. "If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?" Dean asked making Kaylee chuckle again.

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite" Castiel stated firmly and Dean couldn't deny that fact, so he looked over at Kaylee.

"So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just going to start dying again?" Dean asked looking around as if he was seeing all the people in the town like they were there.

"Yes"

"These are good people. What, you think you can make a few exceptions? You made an exception for me" Dean explained desperately and Castiel looked over at Kaylee who remained neutral, but he could tell what she was thinking.

"You're different" Castiel said simply before disappearing with Kaylee.

…..

Dean woke up to find Pamela lying on the bed next to him, Sam was sitting next to her and Kaylee was standing across the room looking as emotionless as ever.

"What happened?" Dean demanded as he sat up and looked at the blood flowing from Pamala's stomach wound.

"Dean, where's Tessa? Pamala, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." Sam asked, his eyes never leaving Pamala, Dean shook his head not being able to say out loud that she was reaping again already.

"Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this. Do me a favour? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer to go to hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place" Pamala said before coughing loudly. Kaylee raised her eyebrows at her words but remained silent.

"Take it easy, Pamala. If it's any constellation you're going to a better place" Dean said trying to be helpful but Pamala could see straight through him.

"You're lying. But what the hell, right? Everybody's got to go sometime" Pamala said before Dean turned to Kaylee.

"Can't you call Castiel down here and get him to heal her?" Dean begged but Kaylee shook her head.

"He won't" She whispered apologetically and Pamala motioned for Sam to lean close to her.

"I know what you did to that demon, Sam. I can feel what's inside of you. If you think you have good intentions, think again" Pamala whispered so Dean couldn't overhear but Kaylee did. And she was fuming. She remained silent though in respect as Pamala slowly passed away.

"What did she say to you?" Dean asked curiously as Sam ignored him but did slowly turn around to face Kaylee, who was glaring daggers at him and for a split second her white demon eyes flickered before going back to normal. Sam knew that he was in trouble.

…..

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	42. Chapter 42

**On the Head of a Pin**

"Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne. She's been tracking some leads. Look, I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith…" Sam explained as he drove the Impala while Dean sat in the passenger seat and Kaylee was in the back. She hadn't brought up what she heard when Pamala died but she was furious, and Sam knew it.

"Man, work with ruby, don't. I don't really give a rat's ass" Dean said simply looking out the car window. Sam looks back at Kaylee silently asking what Dean's problem was, but she ignored him so he asked Dean himself.

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this, and we dragged her back into it, Sam" Dean explained blaming himself for her death.

"She knew what was at stake" Sam muttered trying to make himself feel better.

"Oh, yeah, saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it. I'm tired of burying friends, Sam" Dean snapped making Kaylee feel bad for them. She didn't remember burying any of her friends; Tully or Josh. Only burying her father.

"Look, if we catch a fresh trail –" Sam started to say before being cut off by Dean.

"We follow it. I know. Like I said, I'm just - I'm just getting tired" Dean said sighing and Sam told him to get angry, but he didn't reply, and Kaylee remained silent until they pulled up at their newest hotel.

"Home, crappy home" Dean said as he walked into the hotel room with Sam and Kaylee following until the lights turned on to reveal Castiel and Uriel.

"Winchester and Winchester and Castiel's Pet" Uriel said smugly making Dean groan annoyed and Kaylee snarl at Uriel.

"You are needed" Uriel said simply as Castiel stood in the background, Kaylee could tell he wasn't thrilled about whatever was about to happen.

"Needed? We just got back from needed!" Dean shouted angrily, and Uriel threatened him making Kaylee step forward protectively on instinct, something that didn't escape Sam or Castiel's notice.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us. We just got back from Pamela's funeral. Pamela - You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cass, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times! Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So, maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freakin' minutes!" Dean shouted angrily as Sam tried to calm him down, but Kaylee simply walked over and stood next to Castiel.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes" Uriel said with a hint of threat making Kaylee narrow

"Yeah, and what were those again? What exactly do you want from me?" Dean demanded, and Uriel told him to start with gratitude while Castiel stepped forward.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand…" Castiel started to say before being cut off by Uriel.

"And we..." He glared at Castiel, a look made Kaylee step protectively in front of Castiel. A move that Dean noticed. "...don't... care. Now, seven angels have been murdered - All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight" Uriel explained making Kaylee look at Castiel questioningly.

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean asked wanting to know how to kill Angels himself, but Uriel admitted that they didn't know.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much" Uriel snapped insulted by Sam but Castiel stepped in.

"Once we find whoever it is"

"So, you need our help... hunting a demon?" Dean asked trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Castiel joined Uriel's side as he looked back at Kaylee for a second before speaking.

"Not quite. We have Alastair. But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse" Castiel explained making Kaylee tense at his name but also realize what they want from Dean. This wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league" Dean explained simply knowing full well what Alastair was like when it comes to torture.

"That's why you've come to his student" Kaylee said softly and Castiel nodded slightly as Dean froze.

"You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got" Uriel added begrudgingly

"Dean... You're our best hope" Castiel added softly but Dean refused too.

"What about me? I tortured for Lilith; his boss" Kaylee asked shocking everyone in the room because she swore she wouldn't torture again.

"Uriel doesn't trust you not to kill him" Castiel explained without looking at her because she knew that wasn't the whole truth.

"You can't ask me to do this, Cass - Not this" Dean begged making Castiel look at him confused as to why he was feeling bad for Dean Winchester. He felt Kaylee appear besides him and knew they were going to have to have a talk later, one he didn't want to have.

"Who said anything... About asking?" Uriel asked before disappearing with him as Castiel and Kaylee disappeared as well, leaving Sam all alone in the hotel room.

"Damn it!" He shouted to the empty room worried for his brother.

...

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY COMMEN** **TS OR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL Xx**


	43. Chapter 43

Hey everyone

I will be taking a break from my fan fiction stories for a while to try and focus on my own fantasy novel. I promise I will be back because these stories have been my life for the past 5 years and I love them and my characters.

Thank you so much for all the love and support over the years and hope you will rejoin when I am back

xx


End file.
